Соник Икс  революция творца и пушистого сердца
by Zardim1991
Summary: Фанфик по вселенной аниме "Соник Икс"  но учтите: желательно перед прочтением посмотреть оригинальную японскую версию аниме . Написан как продолжение сюжетной линии Соник Икс  после 3 сезона , однако не является фанатским 4-ым сезоном в чистом виде.


Зарницкий Дмитрий a.k.a. Zardim1991

Соник Икс: революция «творца» и «пушистого сердца».

«Без жертв, без усилий и лишений нельзя жить на свете: жизнь – не сад, в котором растут только одни цветы».

(И. А. Гончаров)

«Надежда и желание взаимно подстрекают друг друга, так что когда одно холодеет, то и другое стынет, и когда одно разгорается, то закипает другое».

(Ф. Петрарка)

День рождения. Для одних это праздник, для других – обычный серый будничный день, а для некоторых – время горечи и разочарования. К счастью для Вектора, торжество в честь на год продвинувшегося возраста не омрачилось серыми красками скучной жизни детективного агентства «Хаотикс», в которое редко обращаются по серьёзным делам. Тем не менее, не обошлось без малоприятного инцидента…

С раннего утра в скромном небольшом домике, где работают крокодил-меломан, хамелеон-ниндзя и пчела-весельчак, царила атмосфера именинного праздника, правда, какая-то нецелостная. Вектор, приблизившийся еще на один год к миру иному, веселился едва ли не до потери пульса: бешено танцевал под любимую музыку, включенную почти на полную громкость; смеялся, время от времени выкрикивая поздравления себе и своим друзьям, что удосужились навестить этого непредсказуемого оптимиста с самой богатой фантазией на бредовые идеи. Телефон буквально разрывался от звонков, на которые наш крокодил добросовестно отвечал. Зато хамелеон Эспио сидел в углу недовольный, плотно закрыв руками свои уши с целью не слышать невыносимую для него музыку. Пчела Чарми вообще куда-то исчез еще со вчерашнего дня, хотя им была оставлена записка, в которой говорилось, что он улетел по делам и должен вскоре вернуться. Скажу вам по секрету, на самом деле ничего серьёзного у Чарми не случилось – просто наш сладкоежка со стажем решил посетить свою старую подругу-пчелку, к которой он уже давным-давно не залетал. Она умела делать такие чудесные медовые пироги, что позавидовала бы даже Ванилла. К тому же, как и Эспио, Чарми терпеть не мог вечно буйные дни рождения Вектора, поэтому в очередной раз решил улететь куда-нибудь подальше, свалив вину на неотложные дела.

Немногочисленные гости тоже были не в восторге. Еж Соник мирно зевал, лежа на крыше домика детективного агентства, так как никаких интересных занятий он для себя не нашел, да и не хотел искать. Крим, летая при помощи своих ушей, украшала интерьер и наружную часть здания воздушными шариками – поначалу это кажется очень интересным и занятным, но уже вскоре оказывается скучным и занудным делом, особенно если учесть тот факт, что абсолютно все шарики были одного и того же цвета – зеленого. Эми тоже не находила себе места, и все навязчивые попытки Вектора развлечь ее своими совершенно не смешными, можно сказать, нелепыми шутками еще больше выводили Эми из себя. Но она понимала, что именинника бить своей кувалдой никак нельзя, пусть даже Вектор на это напрашивался. Ванилла и ехидна Наклз вообще отклонили приглашение на праздник. Крольчиха хоть и глубоко уважала зеленого детектива, имела в этот день множество дел по дому, но пообещала навестить своего старого друга завтра утром или, если успеет все сделать, сегодняшним вечером, при этом не без подарочка. Что же касается ехидны, то он до сих пор не мог простить того, как члены агентства в один прекрасный день совершенно по-хамски прыснули ему в лицо усыпляющим веществом из баллончика, разрисовали ему лицо фломастерами и использовали Наклза как куклу в попытке разжечь между лисенком Тейлзом и ныне покойной Космо любовь. Да и вообще: страж Мастер-Изумруда не любил подобные мероприятия, предпочитая вести своего рода жизнь отшельника.

Но, несмотря на двойственную обстановку, Вектор чувствовал себя счастливейшим крокодилом на свете – а это самое главное, хотя получалось, что он фактически развлекал самого себя, а его друзья только и ждали, когда все это закончится, стараясь не подавать виду, ведь обижать жизнерадостного крокодила им не хотелось.

Раздался очередной стук в дверь. Вектор, как ошалевший метеор, подбежал к ней и распахнул настежь. На пороге стоял Тейлз с подарком в руках.

- Тейлз, друг, рад тебя видеть! – радостно сказал именинник. – Присоединяйся!

Лисенок неспешно зашел внутрь помещения, поздравил Вектора с его праздником и положил на стол картонную коробку с сюрпризом для крокодила.

- Вектор, от своего имени я хочу подарить тебе мое собственное творение, - сказал Тейлз и открыл коробку. – Та-дам! Торт-жвачку!

Увидев подарок, Вектор еще больше засиял от счастья, так как у него была слабость к жевательной резинке. Крокодил моментально откусил почти половину небольшого по размеру фиолетового торта с любимым вкусом ежевики. К несчастью Вектора, этот торт-жвачка оказался чересчур липким. Резиновое вещество буквально склеило внутренность рта крокодила. Но это было только начало неприятности.

Чтобы освободить рот от неимоверно слипшейся жвачки, Вектор решил надуть из нее пузырь. В результате крокодил по своей неосторожности сделал пузырь неимоверной величины, в чем, правда, нет ничего удивительного – почти полторта в рот взять! Когда он напоролся на острый край стола, раздался резкий хлопок – и куски жвачки разлетелись по всему интерьеру, облепив все, что можно, включая гостей, что находились внутри домика.

Праздник был сильно испорчен. Пришлось до самого вечера приводить себя и дом в порядок. Но настоящие беды были еще впереди. Как говорят на этой планете, где живет синий ёж Соник: «Череда неприятностей – как катящийся с горы снежный ком: сначала он маленький шарик снега, а в конце – огромная смертоносная глыба».

Космос. Необъятные просторы царства темноты с многочисленными звездами и планетами, среди которых величаво проносятся астероиды, метеориты, кометы и многое другое – и все это лишь в одном слове, вызывающем сладкие чувства у любого астронавта и просто романтика, сидящего по ночам под открытым небом и с улыбкой тянущего свою руку к ярким светилам.

Рассекая невидимые волны этого воистину грандиозного вселенского моря, плавно несся серебристо-красный космический корабль, отдаленно напоминавший положенный набок гриб, к неизвестной пока для нас цели.

На капитанском мостике стоял некто, похожий на высокого гуманоида с лицом, при виде которого создается впечатление, будто его кожа бежевого цвета сильно натянута на череп. Когда он открывал рот, от его зубов исходил металлический блеск – такое чувство, что все они полностью искусственные. И я уверяю вас: так оно и было – каждый зуб был сделан из высококачественной стали. Длинные рыжие волосы, похожие на раскрашенную оранжевой краской солому, спадали на левый бок, закрывая при этом соответствующий глаз, в котором буквально не было душевной искорки жизни, как и другом, правом глазу. В целом, выражение всего лица было каким-то неестественным. Странный тип был одет в зеленую куртку и поблекшие синие штаны. На его ногах красовались черные, натертые до блеска сапоги, а на больших руках – кожаные светло-коричневые перчатки. Он управлял космическим судном, всматриваясь в темную даль.

Вскоре к нему подбежало не менее загадочное существо: низкорослый пес в синей рубашке, почти такого же цвета шортах и босоножках, который умел ходить на двух лапах без каких-либо трудностей. На его вытянутой мордашке была «улыбка по-собачьи».

- Пап, я все сделал, - горделиво сказал он. – Третий сектор двигателя в порядке.

- Умница, - отрезал тот, по которому явно не скажешь, что он старший родственник прямоходящего пса. – Не зря я обучал тебя всему, что умею сам. Да уж, ну и корабль нам дали. Еще и часу не прошло, а уже три поломки исправили. Такое чувство, что этот чертов кайзер не на миссию нас послал, а прямиком на казнь. Старая посудина…

- Пап, но ведь тебя и так приговорили к смерти из-за меня. Скажи спасибо, что хоть какой-то шанс дали, - с грустью в голосе сказал пес. – Так и не могу понять, за что меня так невзлюбили…

- Таковы законы, мой мальчик, - тихо пробормотал другой. – Сами созданные кем-то не имеют права творить новые виды жизни, и не только. Я не согласен. Мы, андроиды, ничем не хуже гуманоидов. Рожденные роботами должны иметь те же возможности, что и они, наши родители. По сути, мы их родные сыновья, а не просто, как они выражаются, «прислуга, сделанная по их образу и подобию, но не умеющая чувствовать боль, а также обладающая феноменальной выносливостью и фантастической работоспособностью».

- Пап, но ты ведь сам говорил, что по нашей Конституции андроиды и гуманоиды равны между собой, разве нет? – спросил пес.

- Да, но это всего лишь кучка бумаги с печатными буквами, - раздраженно ответил тот. – На деле все несколько иначе. Я не спорю, что мы имеем много общих прав, но знака равенства между нами в любом случае не поставишь. Почему мне нельзя творить, делать что-то новое, пусть даже из ряда вон выходящее, экспериментировать, а им можно? Из-за того, что они живые, а мы искусственные? Или потому что мы обязаны своим рождением гуманоидам? Но ведь они тоже кому-то обязаны своему рождению! Почему тогда они не зависят от него? Или они просто боятся нас, считают, что мы поработим их, если нам дать возможность создавать что-то свое, в то время как сами могут подчинить себе кого угодно и когда угодно своими не менее грандиозными изобретениями? А правительство – одни гуманоиды, и ни единого робота! Не понимаю…

- Пап, ну и кому ты все это рассказываешь? – усмехнувшись, спросил пес. – Мне? Или опять самому себе? Ты лучше скажи это членам правительства, может, поймут и все изменят. Ведь была же такая возможность, а ты, пап, то ли забыл, то ли, прошу прощения, струсил. А еще удивляешься, почему все остается по-прежнему. Скорее андроиды боятся своих создателей, чем они вас. Или я не прав?

«Отец» поначалу не дал ответа. Лишь спустя полминуты он заговорил:

- Да-да, ты прав, я боюсь, но на это есть причина. Были и до меня роботы, которые занимались тем же, чем и я: пытались создать что-то новое, каждый в своей отрасли. Один изобрел мощное оружие, другой – вывел необычный сорт растений, способных выслеживать кого угодно. В общем, много таких было, только жили они в совершенно разные эпохи. Все они рано или поздно получили от правительства смертный приговор за свою работу. Я, конечно, не знаю всех подробностей, но одно могу сказать точно: все они были ликвидированы. Я понимаю, что несправедливо, но… лучше использовать этот шанс для оправдания и выполнить назначенное нам задание, нежели сразу пойти на конфликт и в итоге добиться еще большего ухудшения обстановки. Ты же не хочешь потерять папу, да, сынок? Ты ведь любишь меня?

Пес опустил голову, подошел еще ближе к своему отцу-роботу и крепко обнял его, обхватив лапами верхнюю часть ног андроида.

- Я люблю тебя, папа, - тихо проскулил пушистый сын.

- Лики, - шепотом сказал робот, погладив пса по голове. – Пойми, тебя невзлюбили не только из-за того, что ты создание не имеющего права творить такое. Проблема еще и в том, что я посредством генетических мутаций и методов вивисекции сделал… не просто говорящую прямоходящую собаку, а своего рода… невозможное. Вдобавок, я обучил тебя своему ремеслу, а также нанял для тебя лучшего мастера боевых искусств, который помог тебе развить все твои способности. Тебя посчитали опасным для общества псом, сынок.

Неожиданно пеленгатор громко загудел, тем самым дав сигнал, что цель близка.

- Все, мы почти прилетели, - равнодушным голосом сказал «отец». – Нужно собрать все необходимое и совершись посадку, а там что будет, то будет. Лики, ты отвечаешь за первое, а я – за второе, идет?

- Да, пап, - завиляв хвостом, сказал пес и на своих двоих побежал собирать вещи.

Андроид нажал на несколько кнопок на панели управления и опустил рычажок, что находился ближе всех остальных.

- Что ж, Мобиус, готовься принимать гостей, - сказал себе под нос робот. – Ибо уже скоро ваши проклятые Изумруды перестанут существовать. Мы уж позаботимся об этом, будьте уверены.

Космический корабль начал плавно садиться. Спустя минут десять к своему отцу снова подбежал пес, но на сей раз с небольшим мешком в лапах.

- Все взял? – спросил андроид. – Точно ничего не забыл? А то мало ли…

- Не беспокойся, пап, все, что надо, тут, в мешке, - довольным голосом сказал Лики.

Постепенно выравнивая траекторию движения, андроид посадил корабль в районе окраины леса. Когда робот и пес покинули космическое судно, первый включил наручный видеофон. На экране появилось лицо гуманоида – того самого кайзера, о котором ранее упомянул андроид.

- Мы на месте, - равнодушным голосом доложил робот. – Пока все идет без особых неприятностей, если не считать поломок в корабле…

- Рад за тебя, робот, - сказал кайзер. – Надеюсь, по пути не забыли, зачем я послал вас сюда, а, преступник с мутантом?

- Мне сейчас не до ваших шуток, - с той же интонацией сказал робот.

- Конечно, ведь роботы не умеют смеяться, - ехидно сказал кайзер. – Вы…

Неожиданно на связи появился чей-то посторонний шепелявый голос:

- Ой, простите, вы не заняты? А то…

- Кальвин, черт бы тебя побрал, опять ты эфир засоряешь, старый болван? – во весь голос закричал кайзер. – Чего тебе надо?

- Ваше Величество, меня попросили передать, что у вашей жены родился мальчик, – невозмутимо сказал тот. – На этом всё.

- Благодарю за информацию, а теперь проваливай с эфира! - грубо сказал кайзер.

- Никакой жалости на старости лет. Никакой! - пробурчал тот и ушел со связи.

- Итак, робот, еще раз прими мою радость по поводу успешного прибытия, - сказал кайзер. – Надеюсь, вы ничего не забыли в корабле?

- Нет, - ответил андроид. – А с чего Вы это спросили?

Вместо ответа кайзер показал в своей руке небольшое устройство, напоминающее пульт управления, но с одной-единственной кнопкой. С пресным выражением лица было произведено нажатие на нее. В тот же миг за спинами робота и пса раздался шум. Робот и его искусственно созданный звероподобный сын обернулись и обнаружили, что судно, на котором они прилетели, превратилось в кучу обломков. Корабль буквально развалился на сотни частей.

- Это на всякий случай, чтобы вы вдруг не умудрились смыться на другую планету, - пояснил ситуацию кайзер, наблюдая через экран наручного видеофона за происходящим. – Все равно этот старый изношенный корабль уже давно отслужил своё. Ему пора в утиль.

- А вы уверены, что этот шум не привлечет раньше времени лишнее внимание? – яростно спросил андроид. – Вы, конечно, говорили, что здесь особая зона, но все же…

- А вам не всё равно? - со смешком спросил кайзер. – Что раньше, что позже. Да и вообще: чего вам бояться с таким щенком? К тому же вы робот, а не гуманоид – вас куда сложнее убить, чем таких, как мы.

- Да, но ведь нас только двое, - сказал андроид.

- Хватит лишних слов! Приступайте к делу! – раздраженно сказал кайзер. – И когда уничтожите семь Изумрудов Хаоса и Мастер-Изумруд, свяжитесь со мной, и я вышлю за вами корабль. Только учтите: вы должны иметь при себе доказательства своей успешной работы, если, конечно, она действительно будет удачной. Всего хорошего!

На этом сеанс связи окончился. Выключив видеофон, робот обратился к псу:

- Лики, пойдем отсюда. Для начала хорошо будет произвести небольшую разведку.

- Согласен, - коротко ответил сын.

- И вот еще что: проверь, точно ли ты всё взял, - строгим голосом сказал андроид. – А то будет, как в тот раз, когда ты уверял меня, что сложил на место все свои игрушки, а на самом деле прибрался только на девяносто восемь и шесть десятых процентов, упустив из вида некоторые из тех, что валялись у тебя под кроватью.

Песик положил мешок на землю и принялся доставать его содержимое. Сначала из мешка было извлечено мощное холодное оружие – «катана». Она принадлежала Лики. Ее подарил несколько лет назад мастер боевых искусств, который впоследствии был убит из пистолета самим отцом пса при удачном обстоятельстве. Затем робот, использовав свои знания, смог улучшить прочность клинка катаны в сотни раз, покрыв его слоем хигерины – довольно редкой соли, молекулы которой при удачно подобранном катализаторе могут образовывать практически непробиваемую корку на поверхности какого-либо материала, тем самым во много раз поднимая уровень его сохранности. Стоит также учесть, что соль наделена «свойством хамелеона» - при нанесении на что-либо она сразу же приобретает цвет поверхности того материала, к которому данную соль прикрепили, поэтому отличить одинаковые предметы, один из которых покрыт ею, а другой нет, невооруженным глазом просто невозможно. Далее из мешка был извлечен аппарат со странноватым названием: «Голограф-материализатор». Он походил на наручные часы, да и надевался этот аппарат соответствующим образом. После этого пес вытащил две гранаты разной мощности, хотя, как потом робот уверял своего сына, они их не брали – видимо, гранаты давно лежали на только что испорченном космическом судне мертвым грузом, пока пес случайно, а может, специально не взял их. Но дополнительное вооружение редко бывает лишним, так что и гранаты андроид взял с собой. Затем был извлечен пакетик с какими-то желто-красными шариками, с виду похожими на обычные леденцы. На самом деле, это были электродные таблетки – своего рода еда роботов для подзарядки металлического организма. Только их ели андроиды на завтрак, обед и ужин, разгрызая стальными зубами твердую оболочку и поглощая находящуюся внутри особую жидкость. Последнее, что песик достал из мешка, было оружие, отдаленно напоминавшее игрушечное водяное ружье, но из серебристого металла, которое робот-отец взял из лап сына и спрятал под куртку.

- Ой, пап, я свою еду забыл, - понурив голову, виновато проскулил пес. – Прости…

- А я ведь предчувствовал, - недовольно сказал робот. – Ладно, Лики, пошли уже – не будем же мы искать ее под обломками. Долго и… наверняка она испортилась. По пути придумаю, что с тобой делать.

Андроид взял пустой мешок и бросил его в обломки космического корабля, после чего оба «пошли спортивной ходьбой» вдоль окраины леса.

Наступил вечер. Посетившие крокодила гости начали расходиться, предварительно поблагодарив Вектора за приятно проведенное время, хотя на самом деле никто не был доволен, так как праздник, как и все предыдущие дни рождения детектива, прошел очень сумбурно и неинтересно. У Вектора всегда получалось устраивать веселые мероприятия и вечеринки, которые могли заинтересовать только его одного.

Эми последней вышла из домика детективного агентства. Желая напоследок хоть немного прогуляться наедине с Соником, она позвала его и посмотрела на крышу здания. Но синего ежа там уже давно не было. Розовая ежиха глубоко вздохнула, попрощалась со всеми, кто остался в доме – Вектором и Эспио, и пошла в сторону своего места жительства и отдохновения.

Эми медленно шла, скрестив руки на груди, по тропинке, ведущей через лес. Где-то пела птица, приятно и почему-то грустно. Нежный ветерок холодил ежихе спину. Вдруг Эми заметила что-то мелькающее перед ее носиком. Она подняла глаза и увидела перед собой двух игравших мотыльков. Они то приближались друг к другу, то резко разлетались в разные стороны, то снова сближались. Ежиха сделала из ладоней лодочку, и мотыльки сели на нее. Они неподвижно посидели в течение первых десяти секунд, потом поползли друг к другу, мило шевеля и «целуя» партнера своими усиками.

В глазах Эми Роуз заблестели слезы. На месте этих мотыльков, что сидели у нее на ладонях и будто ласкали друг друга, она представила себя и Соника – розовая ежиха уже несколько лет ждала того счастливого момента, когда синий ёж по своему собственному решению скажет, что он будет с ней, и только с ней рядом. Перед глазами ежихи всплыли старые образы: как Соник подарил ей белый цветок, когда вернулся с Земли; его поцелуй на пляже, о котором Эми когда-то мечтала, но это желание так и не стало явью.

Розовая ежиха тихо заплакала и побежала вперед, не глядя на дорогу. Спустя пару минут Эми остановилась и заставила себя успокоиться. Оглядевшись, она обнаружила, что после одночасового шествия по лесу стоит перед красивой поляной с маленьким озером, что прилегает к окраине леса. Это говорило о том, что до дома осталось совсем немного.

- Эми, ау, моя крошка! – внезапно она услышала чей-то приятный голосок у себя за спиной. – Оглянись и скажи мне привет!

Ежиха с удивленным выражением лица оглянулась и увидела стоявшего около нее белого взъерошенного кота с почти беззубой улыбочкой. Выглядел он крайне неопрятно: один глаз был перевязан, в некоторых местах шерсть была ободрана; рваная одежда, что походила на убранство недавно вернувшегося с поля боя военного, портила внешний вид; на одной из рук красовалось выжженное изображение в виде страшной рожицы – нечто вроде «татуировки». В целом, незнакомец сильно напоминал только-только сбежавшего из колонии строгого режима серийного маньяка-убийцу, что любил искать жертв в лесу.

Эми Роуз вскрикнула от испуга. В ее руке появился молот «Пико-пико».

- Ты кто такой? – гневно выпалила розовая ежиха и крепче сжала свой молот.

- О, детка, прошу любить и жаловать: я твой ангел-хранитель, - тем же сладеньким голосом ответил кот.

- Чего-чего? – брезгливо спросила Эми. – Ты за кого меня принимаешь, котик?

- Эй, спокойно, без глупостей, - сказал тот, но ежиха была уже готова к атаке.

Эми Роуз бросилась с молотом прямо на незнакомца. Ежиха нанесла по нему удар, но, к ее удивлению, оружие прошло сквозь кота. Эми, немного опешив, еще раз атаковала странного незнакомца – и ее молот снова лишь рассек воздух, создав легкий ветерок.

- Ну, хватит, Эми, - с иронией сказал кот. – Ты все равно ничего мне не сделаешь.

- Значит, ангел-хранитель, говоришь, - рассерженно сказала Эми. – Тогда объясни мне, пожалуйста, почему я раньше никогда тебя не видела, если не затруднит!

Бесплотный кот, вздохнув, почесал затылок, засунул руку в карман штанов и достал оттуда свой небольшой по размеру «дневник», такой же нематериальный, как и он сам. Ангел-хранитель полистал его, открыл нужную страницу и показал ее Эми.

- Видишь, написано, что сегодня я по плану должен впервые показаться тебе, - тихо и спокойно сказал необычный кот.

- Это что, ежедневник ангела-хранителя? – с недоумением спросила Эми Роуз.

- Вроде того, - с улыбкой ответил тот. – В нём мой полный график работы от твоего рождения и до смерти. Здесь зафиксировано всё, когда и что я обязан сделать в течение твоей жизни.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что там записано мое прошлое, настоящее и будущее? – вдруг перейдя с грубости на вежливость, спросила Эми. – Будь добр, скажи, Соник будет моим?

- Ты вообще меня слушала? – нахмурившись, спросил ангел-хранитель. – Я же тебе ясно сказал: в этом дневнике зафиксировано только то, что входит в мои обязанности. Тут исключительно одни даты, время в часах и минутах и запланированные для меня дела. Я в нем ничего не пишу – смотрю лишь, что у меня намечается по плану. Максимум, что из этой штучки можно узнать касающегося лично тебя, так это то, когда ты умрешь, на самой последней странице, а также об ожидающих тебя бедах, так как в основном мои задания сводятся к «спаси», «защити» и тому подобное.

- Не говори, не надо! – судорожно воскликнула Эми. – Мне что-то не хочется этого знать, хотя…

- И не собираюсь! – перебил ее бесплотный кот. – По закону, ангелы-хранители не имеют права перелистывать дневник дальше того дня, что идет по расписанию.

- Погоди-ка, то есть ты сам не знаешь, что меня ожидает хотя бы… в ближайшем будущем? – спросила Эми, склонив голову к левому плечу и прищурив глаза.

- Именно, - ответил ангел-хранитель и добавил. – Этот закон введен относительно недавно, несколько веков назад, так как получение от ангелов-хранителей информации о дате смерти и о том, какие неприятности ожидают в будущем, все чаще стало приводить к помутнению рассудка, сумасшествию. Поэтому разглашение подобного рода сведений и фактов стало уголовно наказуемым в нашем астральном измерении, и не только это. Для нас любое, даже самое незначительное отклонение от графика считается преступлением. До тебя я был ангелом-хранителем одной симпатичной игуаны. Увы, во время этого я по своей глупости совершил огромное количество ошибок. В итоге за дикую халатность я был отправлен в тюрьму для преступных ангелов-хранителей. Это была кара Всевышнего. Там я лишился глаза и почти всех зубов. Надо мной страшно издевались сокамерники. Так что не удивляйся, почему я так небрежно выгляжу, детка. Когда ты родилась, мне дали шанс на восстановление своего доброго имени. Кстати, не смущайся, крошка, почему я кот, а не ёж. Быть ангелом-хранителем ежихи еще не значит быть с ней одного вида.

- Что ж, буду знать, - приняв горделивый вид, с усмешкой сказала Эми. – Надо же, мой ангел-хранитель собственной персоной. Интересно, а какой он у Соника?

- Опять ты о нем, - вздохнув, сказал бесплотный кот. – Да, любовь – это нечто. Так, а теперь к делу, ведь я же не просто так явился тебе.

- Какое еще дело? – насторожившись, спросила Эми.

- Видишь ли, пришло время понять тебе все тонкости твоего оружия, моя крошка, - пояснил ангел-хранитель. – Среди своих друзей ты единственная, у кого есть проблемы с использованием собственной способности, а именно: энергетического молота Пико-пико.

- Проблемы? – удивилась розовая ежиха, посмотрев на свой молот. – Неправда, я…

- Правда, правда, - перебил ее кот. – Дай-ка поясню…

Ангел-хранитель засунул руку в другой карман и достал из него сильно свернутый кусок ткани. После он запустил его в воздух, и он развернулся и завис в нем, словно некая положенная набок белая «простыня-самолет». Когда бесплотный кот заговорил, на ткани, как на экране, начали появляться, сменяя друг друга, различные изображения, связанные с тем, что в тот или иной отрезок времени произносил ангел-хранитель.

- Итак, начнем с того, что этим молотом ты пользуешься с самого детства, - сказал кот. – И многие до сих пор не знают, что он является сформированным сгустком духовной энергии, сконцентрированной возле одной из твоих рук при определенном настрое, а не обычной материальной кувалдой, на вид игрушечной.

- Да-да, Соник и остальные по сей день не понимают, откуда я его достаю и где его храню, - усмехнувшись, сказала Эми. – Да и пусть дальше не понимают…

- Двумя словами: девочка-загадка, - шутливо сказал ангел-хранитель, после чего он продолжил рассказ. – Так вот, эта хитрость дает возможность при желании создавать не единичный молот, а множество, но не сразу, а по одному после каждого использования оружия не в качестве средства для ближнего боя, что для тебя является традиционным, а как метательный молот для поражения той или иной цели издалека. Иными словами, ты не можешь держать в руках больше одного молота, зато способна при утрате одного тут же создать такой же, если, конечно, хватит ярости.

- Послушай, я это и без тебя знаю! – возмущенно сказала розовая ежиха. – Ты ведь говорил, что хочешь рассказать мне о какой-то там проблеме…

- Какая же ты нетерпеливая, - брезгливо сказал бесплотный кот. – Ладно, перехожу к проблеме: заметь, что временами твой молот, детка, ведет себя, мягко скажем, крайне странно: в одних случаях он может сбить с ног десятитонного робота и пробить железную стену, в других – не справляется даже с обычным стеклом. Не так ли, крошка?

- Верно, - смутившись, промямлила Эми Роуз. – Я сама не понимаю, почему так…

- Все очень просто, - продолжил ангел-хранитель. – Дело в чистоте твоего настроя.

- В каком смысле? – не поняла розовая ежиха.

- Поясняю: чистота настроя – это некая однородность и целеустремленность твоего внутреннего состояния, - сказал ангел-хранитель. – Допустим, ты полна решимости дать врагу хорошую трепку. Тебя переполняют эмоции, связанные исключительно со злостью и желанием победить. В таком случае твоя кувалда становится способной сломить горы. Но вдруг на фоне внутренней и внешней уверенности появляется ничем не мотивированная долька растерянности, мысль: «А вдруг все закончится плохо?», либо «А если он схватит и ударит меня?» - ну, или что-то в этом роде. В данной ситуации твой молот сразу начинает слабеть, и какой бы удар ты ни нанесла, нужного тебе эффекта не будет, так как теряется чистота изначального настроя. И не только неуверенность сможет помешать тебе. Любые ветреные мысли станут твоими врагами при использовании «Пико-пико». Помни, что сила твоего молота напрямую зависит от тебя, детка моя. И как бы ты ни старалась показывать с внешней стороны, что ты настроена по-боевому, твое оружие даст слабину, если внутри тебя будет происходить конфликт. В битве ты должна чувствовать в себе только злость и решимость, и ни страх, ни смущение не имеют права появляться в душе. Учти на будущее.

- Надо же, сколько лет я пользовалась своим «Пико-пико», и до сих пор не знала всей сущности собственного молота, - с долей сожаления сказала Эми.

- Это еще не всё, - сделав хитрую гримасу, продолжил бесплотный кот. – У твоего оружия имеется и другая хитрость, о которой ты тоже не знаешь. Но я тебе о ней не скажу!

Розовая ежиха вдруг изменилась в лице. Его выражение теперь стало показывать нечто среднее между неимоверным раздражением и сильным расстройством. С тех пор, как ангел-хранитель поведал ей новое, у ежихи возникло огромное желание узнать все о своем оружии, абсолютно всё, без каких-либо откладываний на потом. Эми насупилась и закричала:

- А ну рассказывай! Не то…

- Не то что? – засмеялся ангел-хранитель. – Да шучу я, шучу. Ох, Эми, крошка, какая же у меня раздражительная и предсказуемая. Нельзя же так! Если ты будешь подобным образом реагировать на такое, то готовься, что тобой, Эми, детка моя, можно будет так же легко манипулировать, как и одним из твоих знакомых.

- Ты что, сравниваешь меня с Наклзом? – недовольно спросила розовая ежиха.

- Вовсе нет, - ответил кот. – Я имел в виду, что временами ты тоже начинаешь вести себя не очень умно. А на того ехидну ты не похожа ни внешне, ни внутренне. Ну-у, может быть, отчасти. Ладно, забудь. Итак, перейдем к твоему молоту. «Пико-пико» также имеет возможность увеличиваться в размерах – в десятки раз!

- А как это сделать? – спросила ежиха, у которой глаза загорелись от любопытства.

- О, проще, чем ты думаешь, моя крошка, - ответил ангел-хранитель. – Скажи своим внутренним голосом: «Молот мой маститый, энергией слитый, исполни повеление – и дай увеличение» - слово в слово, и ты не узнаешь свою прежнюю кувалду.

- Ты это серьёзно, или опять надо мной издеваешься? – смутившись, спросила Эми.

- Не веришь в магию слова – твои проблемы, детка, - хмыкнув, сказал кот. - Между прочим, тот же самый Наклз при помощи длинного словесного заклинания, доставшегося ему от своих предков, может активировать охраняемый им Мастер-Изумруд. Так почему бы не попробовать, а?

- Считай, что уговорил, - каким-то брезгливым тоном сказала розовая ежиха.

- Только для первого раза лучше закрой глаза, - сказал ангел-хранитель. – Пусть это будет для тебя большим сюрпризом, крошка.

- Слушай, перестань называть меня своей деткой и крошкой, - возмутилась Эми. – У меня уже есть парень, ясно! Так что не претендуй!

Ангел-хранитель лишь рассмеялся. Эми Роуз закрыла глаза и мысленно произнесла те слова, о которых говорил кот. Прошло несколько секунд, но никаких изменений она не почувствовала. Розовая ежиха с улыбкой победителя, которая будто говорила: «Врун ты, я выиграла, ибо ничего нового не ощутила», открыла глаза. Посмотрев на свой любимый молот, ее рот перекосился. В ее взгляде вспыхнул огонёк недоумения, если не шока. Она увидела, что держит в руке кувалду, в десятки раз превосходящую собственный рост. При этом ее вес совершенно не изменился. Не веря своим глазам, ежиха повертела молот, но этим едва не сломала стоявшее рядом дерево, которое она случайно зацепила.

- Ну и ну, - все, что сумела выговорить Эми на фоне неимоверного удивления.

- Хорошенький молоточек, не правда ли? – почти нараспев сказал ангел-хранитель. – У этой формы «Пико-пико» имеется целых два существенных преимущества. Во-первых, увеличенный радиус действия. Во-вторых, сила его удара не будет зависеть от душевного состояния, так что если ты почувствуешь, что в тебе пропала чистота настроя, - увеличивай свой молот и иди в бой. Правда, есть одно маленькое «но»…

- Что еще за «но»? – возмутилась розовая ежиха. – А сразу нельзя было сказать о негативных последствиях, до того, как я мысленно произнесла твое заклинание?

- Упс, я об этом… не подумал, - виновато сказал кот. – Хотя это нельзя будет назвать негативным последствием. Скорее, побочным эффектом. Скажем так: каждый раз после использования улучшенного «Пико-пико» ты как минимум полчаса будешь чувствовать в себе опустошенность, как морально выжатая губка. На время тебе совершенно всё станет безразлично. В душе будет пустота, ибо такая форма заберет много твоих внутренних сил.

- И когда это произойдет? – гневно спросила Эми Роуз.

- Трудно сказать. Может, через несколько секунд, а может – минут эдак через пять, - еще более виноватым голосом ответил бесплотный кот, понимая, что совершил грубое нарушение одного из пунктов «Кодекса ангелов-хранителей», заранее не предупредив об отрицательном последствии того, кого он обязан усердно оберегать. – В любом случае, это ненадолго. И не смертельно. Ладно, мне пора. Еще увидимся, надеюсь…

- Ни пуха, ни пера тебе, - с тем же сильным раздражением сказала розовая ежиха, а после того, как кот исчез вместе с «тканью-экраном», добавила. – И за что же мне такой ангел-хранитель достался?

Внезапно Эми почувствовала, что ее начала охватывать невыносимая тоска. Молот исчез, оставив после себя легкий фиолетовый дым, испарившийся спустя пару секунд. Ее руки опустились сами собой. Розовая ежиха осознавала, что с ней происходит, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она будто теряла себя, медленно и постепенно.

И вот настал тот миг, который описывал ангел-хранитель. Ежиха впала в полнейшее безразличие. Эми села на землю, поджала ноги и, как статуя, стала смотреть в одну точку, будучи практически недвижимой. Прошло минут восемь, а она все оставалась в подобном положении. Эми лишь моргала и дышала, шевеля своим носиком, – и больше ни единого движения тела.

В это время к озеру подошли робот со своим сыном. Они уже три часа бродили по близлежащей местности, знакомясь с планетой. Андроиду уже стало казаться, что Мобиус не располагает какими-либо формами разумной жизни, так как за все это время ему не попалось на глаза ни одно существа, с которым он мог бы завести разговор и получить от него любую информацию о местонахождении Изумрудов.

- Вот что мы сделаем, сынок, - обратился к псу робот. – Сейчас я брошу в это озеро одну из гранат. Будем рыбу глушить. Ты немного перекусишь, а потом мы с тобой пойдем дальше в ту часть леса. Если кого привлечет взрыв – будем действовать.

- Да, перекусить не помешает, - сказал пес, схватившись за тихо бурчавший живот. – И как я умудрился твою еду взять, а свою - забыть?

Андроид взял в руку гранату и с размаху забросил ее в озеро.

- Ложись! – во весь голос закричал робот, после чего отец и сын легли на землю.

Но «рыбалка» приняла неожиданный поворот. Взрыв оказался настолько мощным, что на обоих обрушился целый поток воды с рыбой.

- Лики, ты как? – спросил андроид у сына, у которого из пасти торчал рыбий хвост.

- Да уж, пап, половили рыбки – чуть концы в воду не отправили! – вытащив изо рта рыбу и выплюнув чешую, ответил пес.

- Не преувеличивай, - сухо сказал робот и через некоторое время добавил. – Хотя с гранатой я допустил ошибку. Не думал, что она настолько мощная. Ну да ладно. Зато вон, сколько рыбы на берег выгнали - теперь хоть пир устраивай. Главное, чтобы лишние рты не набежали вместе с лишними проблемами.

- И то верно, - вздохнув, сказал сын. – Но быть мокрыми не очень-то приятно…

- Хотя, если честно, сейчас было бы лучше хоть кого-то привлечь, - сказал андроид.

Пес поднял несколько дергавшихся рыб, достал из-за спины свою катану и начал аккуратно ею счищать с них чешую. Обработав рыбу, как следует, сын приступил к самому ужину. Она пришлась ему по вкусу, хоть и была сырой.

Завершив трапезу, пес пошел вместе с роботом в сторону другой части леса. Вдруг по пути их взгляды наткнулись на почти неподвижно сидевшую на земле розовую ежиху. Отец и сын подошли к ней и с недоумением принялись рассматривать Эми Роуз. Розовая ежиха не обратила на них ни капельки внимания. Она продолжала сидеть в той же позе, не произнося ни единого слова. Ее равнодушный взгляд был по-прежнему устремлен в то же самое место.

- Что это с ней? – выпалил андроид, рассматривая Эми Роуз то с одной стороны, то с другой. – Она вообще понимает, что происходит?

- Видимо, нет, - сказал пес, поводив лапой возле ее лица, после чего обнюхал ее с ног до головы и добавил. – Странно, она… пахнет… только безразличием… полным, нет, я бы сказал – полнейшим равнодушием, и ничем больше…

- Что ж, посмотрим, как она сейчас запоет, - сказал робот, схватил Эми за волосы и поднял над землёй.

К еще большему удивлению, ежиха никак на это не отреагировала - и даже сейчас она вела себя, как послушная кукловоду марионетка, разве что моргающая и дышащая.

- Она все так же пахнет, - сказал пушистый сын, еще раз обнюхав несчастную Эми.

- Очень надеюсь, что тут не все такие, как это… существо, - проворчал андроид. – Иначе мы не получим никакой информации об Изумрудах, и миссия сильно затянется…

- Ну и пусть, пап, зато сопротивления не встретим, - по-ребячески сказал пес. – Мы все равно не можем вернуться обратно, так что спешить нам некуда. Да и кайзер, вроде бы, не давал никаких сроков…

- Мыслишь ты верно, сынок, но искать «вслепую»… да еще на чужой планете… и не зная, могут ли они находиться под землей или в воздухе… нет, так не пойдет, - с паузами проговорил робот. – Нам нужна хоть какая-то зацепка! Любая, даже самая ничтожная!

- Пап, успокойся, мы же тут недавно, разузнаем как-нибудь, - сказал песик. – Лично я не думаю, что здесь все так запущено.

- Твой оптимистический субъективизм сейчас не к месту, сынок, - сказал андроид. – Пойдем дальше, поищем место для ночлега, а то скоро ночь. Тебе спать надо, да и мне не помешает перейти в режим сна и охладить свой мозг. Машинам тоже нужно спать, иначе перегреются и перестанут работать.

- А с ней что делать? – спросил Лики, указывая на Эми Роуз.

- Возьмем с собой, - сухо ответил андроид. – Пригодится – используем для дела, не потребуется для дела – будет твоей игрушкой. Без пользы не останемся.

Отец с сыном направились вглубь леса вместе со своей «добычей».

На одетой в темное убранство небесной царице постепенно зажигались все новые и новые светлоокие звездочки-блестки. Морские волны раз за разом сладостно целовали берег, издавая довольный шум от чувства любви между водой и сушей.

На берегу моря, среди погрузившейся в вечернюю темноту природы, гордо стояло величественное сооружение из металла и стекла – база местного злого гения, обитель его самодельных слуг и место для умственных потуг, рождающих грандиозные творения, что, как правило, устраняются ежом Соником. Внутри помещения была кромешная тьма.

Вскоре на горизонте показалась маленькая точечка, в которой с течением времени все больше узнавался летающий аппарат «Эгг-Мобиль» с сидящим в нем хозяином базы – доктором Эггманом. Толстый гений на полной скорости мчался к своему «дому». Улыбка до ушей расстилалась по лицу этого несчастного человека, стремящегося к своей цели, но давно запутавшегося в собственных жизненных приоритетах и уставшего от самого себя.

Эггман приземлился около своей базы и размеренным шагом пошел к двери, что-то сжимая в левой руке. Опознавательная машина, узнав хозяина, любезно впустила его в здание. Доктор зашел внутрь базы и повернул находившийся рядом с дверью рычаг. В тот же миг помещение наполнилось ярким электрическим светом. Отчасти подозрительным могло показаться то, что ни один робот не встретил доктора, мало того – куда ни бросишь взгляд, ни единого механического слуги, малого или большого, не попадалось на глаза.

Доктор Эггман с тем же выражением лица медленно подошел к центральной части главной комнаты, где располагался небольшой железный столбец с коричневой кнопкой, которого раньше не было. Толстяк нажал на единственную «кругляшку» - и панель начала опускаться вниз, унося под землю стоявшего на ней доктора.

Спустя минуту лифт остановился. Эггман сошел с панели и направился вдоль узкого подземного коридора, освещенного люминесцентными лампами, что были на «потолке». Вокруг было так тихо, что слышался каждый шаг доктора, когда тот в очередной раз чинно наступал на покрытый металлическим листом «пол». Настоящий ад для всех, страдающих клаустрофобией и боязнью «мертвых и пустующих на вид зон». Несмотря на наводившую ужас обстановку, Эггман с той же мерзкой ухмылкой двигался к конечной точке коридора. Вскоре доктор достиг бронированной двери, рядом с которой располагался аппарат для идентификации отпечатков пальцев. Толстяк положил на пол то, что он нес в одной из рук – синий Изумруд Хаоса, снял правую перчатку и прислонил ладонь соответствующей руки к незамысловатому агрегату. Раздался машинный писк, и дверь распахнулась. Злой гений поднял добытый им энергетический кристалл, сказал что-то невнятное и пошел дальше.

Эггман зашел внутрь и очутился в подземном широкомасштабном помещении, что было наполнено огромным количеством самых разных машинных звуков. Здесь «кипела» искусственная жизнь. Такое ощущение, что попал из глухого и заброшенного ада в какой-то «бурлящий» электронно-механический рай. Куда ни посмотришь – повсюду сложные приборы управления, и перед каждым из них стоял забавный с первого взгляда робот, что постоянно нажимал на различные кнопки и работал с рычагами-манипуляторами.

В конце подземной комнаты находилось огромное толстое стекло, за которым был расположен гигантский киборг, пребывавший еще на центральной стадии сборки. Вокруг этого робота двигалось большое количество «змееобразной робототехники»: сверлящей, крепежной, металлообрабатывающей и многой другой. Тем не менее, в этом киборге уже можно было распознать предельно точную копию доктора Эггмана, разве что в несколько сотен раз увеличенную.

Управляли всей находившейся за стеклом конструктивной техникой как раз все эти «забавные роботы», стоявшие за отведенными им аппаратами. Среди них узнавались два железных друга – Боко и Деко, которые также были вовлечены в данную работу. Вообще, все роботы-труженики, отвечавшие за создание нового неординарного киборга, в той или иной степени были похожи на небезызвестную «сладкую металлическую парочку», давно служившую доктору Эггману верой и правдой, но до предела замученную постоянными приказами, изощренность которых с каждым разом только возрастала.

Увидев прибывшего доктора, большая часть металлических работников повернула головы в сторону Эггмана. Многие стали его приветствовать. Создание киборга временно приостановилось, что вызвало недовольство у гениального толстяка.

- Чего уставились? Чего кричите? Дальше работайте! – громко пробурчал Эггман, после чего тихо добавил себе под нос. – Можно подумать, хозяина впервые видите…

Несколько напуганные роботы продолжили своё дело. Доктор брезгливо хмыкнул и с важным видом подошел к Боко и Деко.

- Ну что, железные головы, как работается? – обратился к ним Эггман.

- О, доктор, если бы Вы только знали, как мы Вам благодарны! – ответил Деко за себя и своего друга. – Спасибо, что сжалились над нами и создали еще таких же, как мы!

Толстяк поначалу принял удивленный вид, а потом тихо засмеялся сквозь зубы.

- Сжалился? – ехидно сказал он. – К вашему сведению, я их создал только потому, что вы, два олуха, стали слишком много бездельничать. Ха, о вас мне еще думать – очень надо! Таких, как вы, я мог бы наштамповать хоть пару тысяч. Просто материал, понимаете ли, мне для другого нужен, для более серьёзных проектов, к примеру, строительства баз, изобретения мощных и крупных боевых роботов и модернизации аппаратуры. Это далеко не полный перечень того, на что я могу потратить свои ограниченные ресурсы. А вы из-за своей лени вынудили меня сделать еще штук тридцать таких, как вы! Не стыдно, а?

- Стыдно? – возмутился Боко. – Доктор, простите за грубость, но вы… обнаглели!

- Да, - встрянул в разговор Деко. – Вообще-то, это не мы ленимся, это у Вас просто требования разрослись не в меру! Мы перестали успевать за вашими приказаниями! Мы еще с тех космических странствий до конца не оправились, а Вы: и новую подземную базу постройте, и помогите разобрать по частям всех оставшихся у Вас боевых роботов, чтобы собрать, выражаясь вашим языком, «супер-гипер-киборга Эгг-Императора 2», и в порядок всё приведите, и наземную базу преобразите, и ещё много чего…

- Верно-верно, - сказал Боко. – И вдобавок, мы не уверены, что это хорошая идея – вогнать почти все детали в ту громадину, что мы сейчас создаем! Если Соник и ее сломает, то мы останемся практически ни с чем! Об Империи можно будет забыть как минимум на пару лет, если не больше!

- Так, два дурня, закрывайте свои железные рты и внимательно меня слушайте, - гневно сказал Эггман. – Во-первых, не смейте на меня орать. Вы – роботы, я – ваш хозяин. Как я захочу, так оно и будет! Если я скажу – сделайте, значит, вы должны сделать. Если я прикажу – успевайте в срок, значит, вы должны, пусть даже работая на износ, завершить все вовремя! Перестанете быть нужными – разберу и использую ваши детали для чего-то другого, более важного. Не забывайте, что я могу так же легко подарить вам жизнь, как и отнять. Во-вторых, как я окончательно убедился, Соник и его друзья – это не те враги, что могут быть разбиты отдельными роботами, независимо от того, крупными или малыми. В этом деле нужно идти ва-банк! Вспомните, скольких роботов я потерял в борьбе с ними? Кучу! А ведь среди них были и мощные творения! И каков результат? Почти ноль! Где моя Империя Эггмана? Еще в мечтах! Вот я и подумал: что всем рискнуть, что не всем, никакой разницы, пока что! Так уж лучше сделать самого великого киборга в своей жизни, вогнать в него больше девяноста пяти процентов всех оставшихся материалов и в итоге выступить беспрецедентными силами, собранными в едином шикарном роботе, способном создать ежу Сонику и всем остальным реальную проблему, чем наблюдать, как твои верные слуги рушатся один за другим. Если Соник и его уничтожит – значит, такова судьба! Но… он не сможет этого… сделать… так просто… ха-ха…

Доктор Эггман залился своим «коронным безумным смехом», от которого придет в недоумение даже кухонная посуда.

- Дело в том, что этот киборг будет иметь возможность запускаться от двух разных источников: от семи Изумрудов Хаоса или одного Мастер-Изумруда, - продолжил Эггман, завершив свой очередной выплеск сумасшествия. – Так что даже если ёж Соник заполучит семь Изумрудов Хаоса и перейдет в «супер-форму», а мы - возьмем Мастер-Изумруд, или наоборот, наши силы будут равны. А если я заполучу и семь Изумрудов Хаоса, и Мастер-Изумруд, то с помощью «Эгг-Императора 2» я смогу завоевать не только эту планету, но и всю Галактику… нет, Вселенную! Никто не сможет остановить моего робота! Кстати, Боко, Деко, взгляните на это!

Доктор Эггман медленно разжал кисть левой руки и показал двум роботам синий Изумруд Хаоса.

- О, доктор, уже пятый Изумруд Хаоса! – сказал Боко. – Как быстро…

- Кто бы сомневался, - сказал злой гений. – На этот раз всё будет совершенно по-иному! Я понимаю, что каждое поражение – ключ к десяткам побед, но я уже достаточно хорошо изучил своего противника, а Империи все нет и нет. Так что отныне я, величайший доктор Эггман, буду действовать радикально, без всяких промедлений! Либо сейчас, либо никогда!

Когда Эггман завершил свою пафосную речь, он услышал шквал рукоплесканий от других роботов-тружеников, что старались одновременно и работать, и подслушивать то, о чем беседовал доктор с Боко и Деко.

- Работать, кому сказал! – закричал Эггман, будучи взбешённым от того, что роботы опять отвлеклись по пустякам. – Плевать мне на ваши овации! Киборга делайте, идиоты!

После этого ора хозяина еще более напуганные роботы продолжили свою работу по созданию «Эгг-Императора 2». Несмотря на грубость толстяка, труженики не проявили недовольства, так как были запрограммированы, в отличие от старожилов Боко и Деко, на моментальное подчинение приказу хозяина в случае его возмущения. Доктор Эггман учел горький опыт предательства и бегства «двух друзей старого поколения» и вмонтировал в новых роботов-помощников «чипы полного повиновения», на всякий случай.

- Так-то лучше, - довольным голосом сказал Эггман и продолжил разговор с Боко и Деко. – Так вот, железные головы, как мудрый будущий император я на этот раз учел все возможные варианты развития событий. И вот что я вам скажу: даже если Соник каким-то невероятным чудом сможет одолеть моего нового величайшего робота, его будет ждать еще один маленький, но очень неприятный сюрприз, еще один козырь из моего рукава. Не успеет он опомниться от маловероятной победы, как получит новый удар от меня! Как бы ни сложились обстоятельства, Соника и его друзей ждет настоящее мучение!

- Доктор, о чём Вы? – удивился Боко. – Какой еще новый удар? Только не говорите нам, что Вы имели в виду те оставшиеся запчасти!

Эггман снова сделал омерзительную ухмылку и утвердительно покачал головой.

- С догадками у вас в порядке, это радует, - сказал злой гений. – Зато с верой в меня туговато – это нехорошо. Разочаровываете вы меня.

- Доктор-доктор, а можно вопрос: а что, если Соник победит всех? – спросил Деко. – И «Эгг-Императора 2», и какую-то вашу секретную разработку из остатков?

- Пессимисты вы проклятые! – возмутился доктор. – Я же сказал: у меня продумано всё! Ясно? Вы хоть представляете, что значит перенести две тяжелейшие битвы? Да этот ёж и его друзья будут так измучены, что я смогу их добить хоть собственными руками! На этот раз смеяться последним буду я, да так, что у всех стекла полопаются!

- Звучит неубедительно, - скептически сказал Боко. – К тому же, у Вас всегда все-все продумано, а в итоге…

- Боко, дружок мой, а на запчасти не хочешь, а? – ехидно пригрозил гений. – Я тебя быстренько разберу…

- Понял-понял, спасибо, не надо, - испуганно сказал Боко. – Я… верю в Вас…

- Вот и славно! – сказал Эггман и похлопал робота по металлической голове. – Так бы с самого начала. А то, видите ли, сомневается…

Деко издал унылый, металлически звучащий выдох, показывая тем самым, что он недоволен сумбурным поведением своего хозяина. За это он был «щедро вознагражден» чудесным видом на большой кулак Эггмана, что оказался прямо перед его лицом.

- Еще раз такое услышу – и тебя на запчасти, понял? – выпалил доктор. – Мне уже надоело, что даже собственные роботы сомневаются во мне! Запомните мои слова, дурни железные: я… стану… императором… в ближайшее… время! Усекли?

- Да, доктор, - хором ответили Боко и Деко с лёгкой долей уныния в голосе.

- В общем, так… - начал Эггман после некоторой паузы. – Даю вам еще два дня. За это время мой киборг должен быть готов. Я возвращаюсь в наземную базу. Не вздумайте бездельничать! Здесь повсюду камеры, которые фиксируют всё, чем вы тут занимаетесь, и записывают видео на мой главный компьютер. Не скучайте, часиков через двадцать еще раз зайду к вам!

Доктор Эггман развернулся и медленно, с важным видом, пошёл обратно.

- Эх, и почему я не родился птичкой? – грустно сказал Боко. – Летал бы себе на воле и не слушал приказы доктора…

- Да, а я – бабочкой, - поддержал Деко. – Собирал бы пыльцу с цветочков… но, увы, мы родились роботами одного толстого и неугомонного гения… обидно, но что поделать?

Они не догадывались, что острый слух хозяина уловил это, но Эггман сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, лишь только тихо пробурчал себе под нос:

- Птичкой… бабочкой… даже техника со временем может сойти с ума…

Покинув подземную базу и пройдя весь «страшный коридор», доктор встал на уже знакомую нам панель и снова нажал на единственную коричневую кнопку на «столбце».

«Идиоты… дурни… олухи… и это я так обращаюсь к собственным роботам? – вдруг пришли в голову Эггмана эти мысли. – Ведь если подумать: коль мои роботы, мои личные творения, частички самого себя, такие кретины и тупицы, то я, получается, тоже идиот, так как в производстве всё взаимосвязано? Да уж, Эггман, стареешь, стареешь».

Когда лифт поднялся на самый верх, злой гений подошел к креслу, что находилось рядом с главным компьютером, и со вздохом сел в него. Он протянул руку к клавиатуре и щелкнул по одной из кнопок. В тот же миг из-под пола начал подниматься агрегат в виде плотной металлической модели положенного на меньшую грань параллелепипеда. Когда он завершил свой подъём, Эггман нажал на другую клавишу, и верхняя часть загадочного аппарата раскрылась, словно цветок после долгого ночного сна. Четверо Изумрудов Хаоса засверкали на электрическом свету. Доктор улыбнулся и положил в пустующий слот пятый энергетический кристалл.

- Осталось еще два, - прошептал Эггман и щелкнул по двум другим клавишам.

Агрегат-параллелепипед захлопнул верхнюю часть и опустился на прежнее место.

Внутри наземной базы было немного душно. Гениальный толстяк в очередной раз произвел ряд нажатий на клавиши, тем самым распахнув некоторые окна базы, похожие на иллюминаторы подводной лодки, сделанные еще позавчера, разве что более широкие в диаметре. Весь интерьер сразу же наполнился приятным освежающим ветерком. Гений считал, что так намного лучше, чем использовать искусственные кондиционеры в базе без настоящих полноценных окон, что у него была раньше.

- Хорошо-то как! – сказал себе под нос Эггман и раскинулся на кресле, заложив за голову руки и положив ногу на ногу, предварительно нажав на самую крупную клавишу и выведя на огромный экран изображения с видеокамер, расположенных в той подземной базе для слежения за деятельностью роботов. Также, о чем упоминал злой гений, все они автоматически заносили данные на компьютер, за счет чего толстяк мог просмотреть, что делали его металлические труженики во время отсутствия хозяина.

Внезапно доктор Эггман услышал до боли знакомый крик, доносившийся извне:

- А ну отдай! Отдай! Я сказал – отдай! Надоела! Хватит уже! Отдай, кому говорю!

- Ох, Бокун, - недовольно прошептал толстяк, точно узнав голос маленького наглого робота-посыльного. – Интересно, что ж ты натворил на этот раз?

Доктор с недовольным пыхтением встал с кресла и подошел к располагавшемуся ниже всех остальных окну. Выглянув наружу, Эггман увидел, что около его базы летала его старая знакомая воровка – летучая мышь Руж, и дразнила Бокуна каким-то предметом, что находился в ее правой руке, которого не мог рассмотреть злой гений из-за темноты, а робот-посыльный гонялся за ней с гневно-плаксивыми выкриками.

- Эй, что там у вас происходит? – выпалил Эггман. – Руж, отдай ты Бокуну его вещь, или что там у тебя – у меня от его визга уши вянут!

- Ах, доктор, это Вы! Давно мы с вами не виделись! – лукаво сказала Руж, подлетев к толстяку. – Хотите, чтобы я отдала ему это? Что ж, как скажете, доктор.

Летучая мышь демонстративно взяла кулон Бокуна за кончик цепочки, специально давая доктору возможность рассмотреть этот предмет, и громко сказала посыльному, что опешил еще тогда, когда услышал голос Эггмана:

- Эй, ты! Забирай свою игрушку! Мне она больше не нужна!

Руж бросила в сторону Бокуна кулон, и тот с растерянным выражением поймал его на лету. Но робот-посыльный занервничал еще сильней, так как понимал, что маленькую тайну сильных чувств не скрыть ему теперь. Во всяком случае, секретный кулон стал явью для глаз доктора, и это настораживало Бокуна.

«Проклятая воровка! Взорвал бы тебя!» - думал он, гневно глядя на летучую мышь.

Тем временем доктор молча анализировал увиденное в своей голове. Ему совсем не понравилось то, что та вещь имела форму сердечка. Подозрительно.

- Эй, Руж, а что ты сейчас ему кинула, если не секрет? – вдруг спросил Эггман у Руж.

- Какой Вы любопытный! – сказала летучая мышь. – Лучше спросите у Бокуна, ведь он обладатель этой штучки, а не я! Ну а мне пора лететь…

- Погоди! – одернул ее доктор. – Дорогая Руж, ты не могла бы помочь мне в одном деле? Не за бесплатно. Обещаю, в обиде не останешься.

- Каком? Хотя… я, кажется, догадываюсь… - сказала воровка. – Ну, так… что за дело?

- Могу ли я попросить тебя отыскать два Изумруда Хаоса? - сказал Эггман. – А если будет возможность, то и Мастер-Изумруд украсть у Наклза? Плачу драгоценностями на драгоценности.

- Так и думала, что Вы попросите нечто в этом роде, - с улыбкой сказала Руж. – Что ж, Изумруды Хаоса я достану Вам по возможности, а вот связываться с Наклзом я больше не хочу. Точнее, пока что не хочу… Вы уж как-нибудь сами…

- Идет, - сказал доктор. – С тобой так приятно иметь дело, воровка…

- Взаимно, - прищурившись, сказала Руж, после чего она полетела по своим делам, по пути попрощавшись с Эггманом и роботом-посыльным.

Толстяк некоторое время с улыбкой смотрел за удалявшейся от базы воровкой, чей внешний вид приковывал взоры даже равнодушных личностей, а затем резко взглянул на взволнованного робота Бокуна.

- А ну лети ко мне, Бокуша! – закричал Эггман, поманив его указательным пальцем. – Разговор к тебе есть.

Робот-посыльный понурил голову и медленно полетел к доктору, сжимая в правой руке свой кулон. Он догадывался, на какую тему толстяк заведёт речь, но все-таки наглый робот продолжал надеяться на лучшее. Эггман приказал Бокуну залететь внутрь базы.

- Итак, Бокун, скажи-ка мне, где ты пропадал всё это время? – недовольным тоном спросил доктор. – Тебя не было больше двух дней! Я жду ответа…

Бокун не знал, что ответить. Он не хотел признаваться, что всё это время наблюдал за крольчихой Крим. Робот-посыльный недоумевал, почему это происходило с ним, но он не мог оторвать от нее глаз. Крольчиха ему очень нравилась, но Бокун всё еще не решился ей в этом признаться, так как понимал, что она, по сути дела, относится к врагам Эггмана. К тому же, крольчиха наверняка бы не поверила в это, если учесть, сколько неприятностей робот-посыльный приносил ее друзьям, и приняла бы его объяснение в любви за самое настоящее издевательство над малолетней зверообразной девочкой.

- Отвечай! – закричал доктор, которому надоело долгое молчание Бокуна.

- Я… не знаю… - робко ответил Бокун, понимая, что сказал неправду.

- Что? Не знаешь? – с недоумением выпалил Эггман. – Хорошо, в таком случае дай мне ту вещицу, что ты прячешь от меня в правой руке!

- Не отдам! – заверещал робот-посыльный, гневно посмотрев на своего хозяина.

- Сначала солгал, а теперь отказываешь мне, наглец? – прошипел доктор. – Живо отдай мне это!

Бокун ещё крепче сжал в руке свой кулон и попятился назад, отрицательно вращая головой. Неожиданно Эггман переменился в лице: вместо недовольной гримасы – улыбка до ушей. От этого роботу стало не по себе.

- Признайся, Бокуша, - у тебя появилась подружка, - ехидно сказал доктор. – Может даже… девушка. Не так ли? Я же отлично знаю, что ты можешь любить. Ты единственный робот, которому я дал такую возможность в качестве эксперимента. Звучит странно, но ты в каком-то плане… самый живой робот из всех, что я когда-либо создавал. У тебя – самый широкий круг возможных эмоций: ты можешь радоваться, грустить, скучать, любить, даже плакать! И это только малая доля того, что ты умеешь! Ты больше, чем просто робот! Ты – мой шедевр. Гадкий, маленький, страшненький, но всё же – шедевр! Но, исходя из твоей реакции, я могу предположить, что ты явно скрываешь от меня что-то нехорошее, то, что я не должен знать. Так что отдай мне эту штуку в форме сердца и не травмируй мои нервы!

- Не отдам! – сказал робот, лицо которого выразило еще большее раздражение.

Эггман ничего не сказал. Он лишь подошёл к клавиатуре его главного компьютера и нажатиями на определенные кнопки на всякий случай закрыл все окна базы.

- Лететь некуда, Бокун, и прятаться тоже, - спокойно сказал доктор. – Отдай мне ту штуку! Обещаю, я верну тебе ее, как только полностью осмотрю! Даю слово гения!

Бокун снова отрицательно повертел головой и продолжил пятиться назад. Толстяк тяжело вздохнул, взял лежавшую неподалёку крестовую отвертку и со словами «Ты меня вынуждаешь, Бокуша! По-хорошему ведь просил!» пошел в сторону робота-посыльного.

Неожиданно для Эггмана Бокун зарыдал, полетел к ближайшему окну на огромной скорости - самой большой, что мог развить его реактивный ранец, и пробил в нём стекло, тем самым вырвавшись из базы. Он сильно повредил обшивку лба, который заискрился из-за причиненного урона, но на это роботу-посыльному в данное время было наплевать. Бокун ринулся туда, куда глаза глядели, главное – улететь как можно дальше от доктора.

- Чтоб тебя! – выпалил Эггман. – Маленький мерзавец! Всё окно мне испортил! Ох, Бокун, зараза, специально заставлю тебя ремонтировать! Всё равно вернёшься, куда ж ты денешься – без своего хозяина ты никто!

Доктор гневно плюнул на пол, подошел к креслу около главного компьютера, сел в него и удобно раскинулся, но вскоре заснул, сам того не ожидая, ибо всё приближавшаяся «ночная чаровница» брала своё. А летающий аппарат Эггмана так и остался «ночевать» на улице без присмотра. И гении порой бывают рассеянными…

Эми Роуз отошла от «опустошенного состояния» только через час. Она в тот же миг почувствовала сильную боль в районе головы. Ежиха, осмотревшись, обнаружила, что ее тащил за волосы некто в зеленой куртке, рядом с которым шёл какой-то пес с оружием на спине. Эми издала недовольный крик и попыталась вырваться, но тщетно.

- Смотрите-ка, зашевелилась! – сухо сказал андроид, посмотрев ежихе в глаза.

- Вы ещё кто такие? – со злостью закричала Эми. – Немедленно отпустите меня!

- Не так быстро, - сказал андроид. – Для начала расскажи нам всё, что ты знаешь об Изумрудах Хаоса и Мастер-Изумруде.

- Ещё чего! – выпалила розовая ежиха. – Отпустите меня! Мне больно!

- Пап, может, и вправду отпустим, - сказал пес. – Если что пойдет не так - я помогу…

- Нет уж, сынок, - строгим голосом сказал робот. – Если учесть, что это существо нас обоих обмануло своим поведением, то…

Робот вдруг оборвал речь, увидев в руках озлобленной ежихи молот, появившийся неизвестно откуда. Эми с воплем нанесла удар по андроиду. Пёс проскулил от внезапной атаки ежихи, после которой Эми не только освободилась, но и далеко отправила его отца. Робот отлетел на несколько десятков метров. По пути андроид много раз перевернулся и ударился о землю. Внутренний настрой Эми Роуз не подкачал.

- Что, получил? – злорадно сказала розовая ежиха. – Не на ту напали!

Лики оскалился, встал напротив Эми и выставил вперёд клинок оружия. В течение некоторого времени, ежиха и песик неподвижно стояли и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Ни одна из сторон не решалась напасть на противника. Эми Роуз понятия не имела, с кем она сейчас связалась, поэтому не хотела в лишний раз идти на риск. В свою очередь Лики был немного напуган тем, что недавно увидел, и тоже не решался на нападение.

- Ты отвратительно пахнешь, - неожиданно сказал пес. – Зловоние гнева я чувствую даже здесь. Также страх. Запах очень слабый, но он есть. Противно дышать…

- О чем это ты? – злобно прищурившись, спросила розовая ежиха.

- Не обращай внимания, - сказал Лики. – Ну, так что? Будешь драться или нет? Или до скорого наступления ночи будешь смотреть на меня?

- То же самое я могу у тебя спросить, - сказала Эми и крепче сжала в руках молот.

- Что ж, ладно, тогда я первый, - сказал пес и сделал нападающее движение.

Не успел Лики начать битву с розовой ежихой, как вдруг услышал зов своего отца:

- Лики, немедленно бежим отсюда! И не вздумай сейчас задавать мне вопросы – просто беги вслед за мной! Давай!

Сказав это, вставший робот ринулся через лес. Пёс ещё раз злобно взглянул на Эми с кувалдой и принялся медленно отходить от неё с вытянутым вперёд холодным оружием в правой лапе, скаля зубы и тихо рыча. Ежиха, не делая лишних движений, следила за его действиями, так как направленное в ее сторону острие клинка заставляло быть начеку.

- Тебе повезло, - сказал Лики, когда расстояние между ним и Эми стало довольно-таки приличным, и «со всех задних лап» побежал за андроидом.

Когда пёс исчез из виду, розовая ежиха «убрала» молот и сделала усталый резкий выдох. Было уже достаточно темно.

- Да, сегодня точно не мой день – одни сюрпризы! – сказала Эми себе под нос. – И кто, интересно, эти двое? Они говорили об Изумрудах… ох, неважно, потом разберёмся, а сейчас бы домой… отдохнуть от всего этого…

Ежиха осмотрелась по сторонам. К ее радости, местность была узнаваема, поэтому путь до дома не грозился осложниться заблуждениями. Эми, зевая во весь рот, быстрыми шагами пошла в сторону своего жилища, расстояние до которого снова стало большим.

В это время Лики нагнал своего отца, так как скорость пса была значительно выше, чем робота. Атака Эми, к везению андроида, не причинила ему большого вреда, разве что на груди под одеждой была заметна относительно незначительная вмятина. В некоторых местах его штанов и зелёной куртки виднелись грязь и дырки. В результате удара о землю кожа на лбу робота лопнула и съехала на правую сторону, закрыв соответствующий глаз почти наполовину и сбившись у подбородка, что создавало «вид щеки спаниеля». Его рот «затянуло» вправо вместе со щекой.

Увидев своего сына, андроид остановился и нажал на кнопку, что располагалась у него на голове и была не видна из-за волос. Кожа его лица медленно поползла обратно, и на месте разрыва ткань пустила нити кожного цвета. Через некоторое время лицо робота стало таким, каким оно было до того инцидента. После этого андроид продолжил бег.

- Пап, зачем надо было сбегать оттуда? – спросил на бегу пёс. – Мы же не трусы…

- Нельзя было лезть на рожон, не изучив противников, коими являются обитатели этой планеты, - сказал робот. – Мы связались с одним из здешних разумных существ, и вот результат. Неизвестно, как бы всё обернулось, если бы мы остались там. Пусть послужит нам это уроком. Пока ясно одно: здесь нам нужно быть предельно осторожными. Боюсь, эта миссия гораздо сложнее, чем она казалась мне. Мы сильны, у нас есть оружие, но нам все-таки придется изменить тактику, так как, видимо, здесь нам смогут легко дать отпор…

- И что ты предлагаешь, пап? – спросил Лики.

- Ничего сверхъестественного: либо скрываться, выслеживать и нападать только на тех, в безвредности и информативности которых можно не сомневаться, либо... пытаться найти сильного союзника на этой планете, - ответил андроид. – Мир двойственен, так что всегда найдутся сторонники и противники того или иного. Также не стоит пренебрегать и таким действенным методом, как взятие в заложники слабых для ослабления тех сильных существ, что с ними связаны. Какой-нибудь безобидный такого рода наверняка найдется. Надо лишь верно определить его, а потом действовать по обстоятельствам. Цинично, но… что поделаешь, если нас так зажали обстоятельства?

- Хорошая мысль, пап, мне нравится, - дружелюбно сказал пес.

- Здесь все для нас чужие, поэтому… можно использовать любые методы, главное – уничтожить все Изумруды и вернуться на свою планету, - продолжил робот. – Тогда с нас снимут обвинения, и мы сможем жить спокойно, сынок, как в старые добрые времена.

Вскоре андроид и его пес остановились, увидев впереди опушку, на которой стоял красивый домик, где жила крольчиха Ванилла со своей дочерью Крим и ее излюбленным домашним питомцем – милым летающим созданием «чао» по имени Чиз.

- Так, судя по всему, там тоже есть кто-то разумный, - сказал робот. – Сынок, давай мы сделаем следующее: ляжем спать прямо здесь, среди деревьев; а когда наступит утро, мы проследим за теми, кто живет в том доме. Если на этот раз повезёт, то тогда сразу же начнем действовать. В любом случае, наша миссия – это один сплошной риск, поэтому мы не должны постоянно бояться совершить ошибку. Даже впечатления, чётко проверенные временем, хоть и редко, но бывают обманчивыми.

- А что, если нас кто-нибудь найдёт, пока мы будем спать? – спросил пёс Лики.

- Лики, с твоими ушами-эхолокаторами, как у летучих мышей, и навыками борьбы об этом можно не беспокоиться, - ответил андроид. – Ты же уловишь любое приближение постороннего, проснешься и поставишь врага на своё место. В каком-то плане кайзер был прав: с тобой я, как за каменной стеной. Так что всё нормально, сынок. Я верю в тебя.

- Спасибо, папа, - сказал пес. – Ты, кстати, тоже не промах: весь металлический, да и боли не чувствуешь…

- Ладно, все, давай спать! - сказал робот. – Завтра у нас ещё один сложный день…

- И всё же, пап, если ты так веришь в меня, то зачем заставил сбежать с поля боя? – спросил Лики. – Я бы справился с той девчонкой! Не без мороки – но справился!

- Ну, считай, что я… струсил. Испугался за себя и… твою жизнь, - ответил андроид. – Я не ожидал, что это слабое на вид существо устроит мне такой сюрприз. Хорошо, что она не пробила мою грудь, иначе было бы совсем плохо. Но больше такого не повторится! Не для того нас послали сюда, чтобы мы пугались каждого серьёзного противника! И, тем не менее, отныне нам стоит придерживаться более умной тактики, а не лезть в открытый бой со всяким, кто попадется нам на глаза, если в этом, разумеется, нет необходимости. Ну а теперь – спать! А то так можно и до утра разговаривать…

Робот сел на землю, опершись спиной о дерево, и перешел в режим сна. Его глаза не закрылись, лишь зрачки сменили цвет – с черного на белый. Лики расположился около своего отца. Он положил рядом с собой катану и заснул в позе эмбриона, тихо посапывая время от времени и ворочаясь с боку на бок.

Наступило утро. Ночная чаровница окончательно лишилась своего звёздного стяга и в отчаянии передала эстафету яркому и круглому солнечному подобию этой планеты.

Дверь дома Ваниллы отворилась, и из жилища вышла на свежий воздух маленькая Крим. Рядом с ней летал ее друг Чиз, который радостно запищал, вдохнув сладкий аромат утренней природы.

- Мама, можно я погуляю? – ласково спросила Крим у своей матери.

- Конечно, можно, дорогая моя, - ответила Ванилла. - Только пообещай мне, что ты вернешься к завтраку, хорошо?

- Да, мама! – весело сказала Крим. – И ещё я принесу тебе красивый букет – самый твой любимый!

- Спасибо, Крим, - сказала ее мать и мысленно произнесла. – «Как приятно, когда о тебе кто-то думает. Что бы я делала без моей дорогой малютки? Не представляю. Как же плохо тем, кто абсолютно одинок, о ком никто не заботится, о которых все забыли!»

В это время Ванилла аккуратно упаковывала большой фруктовый пирог, сделанный специально для Вектора как подарок на день рождения, ныне уже бывший. Дурманящий кулинарный запах витал по всему дому.

Сделав полукруг возле своего жилища, Крим принялась собирать очаровательные цветочки, лепестки которых пестрили самыми разными палитрами природных красок. Её дружок чао помогал ей в этом.

- Чиз, не надо, не перетруждай себя, - сказала крольчиха, видя, как чао временами бывает тяжело справиться с цветками с толстенькими стеблями и сравнительно прочными корнями. – Для меня это просто отдых, а для тебя – настоящая работа. Я сама справлюсь.

Чиз сначала отрицательно повертел головкой, а потом весело запищал, показывая тем самым, что для него сборка цветочков не является настолько трудным делом, и что он с большим удовольствием помогает своей маленькой хозяйке.

- Ладно, Чиз, если тебе тоже это нравится, то давай собирать цветы вместе, - весело сказала Крим. – Придумала! Давай я буду собирать цветы с толстыми стебельками, а ты – с тонкими, согласен?

Чао подал утвердительный знак. После этого Крим и Чиз продолжили свое занятие.

Тем временем, пёс и его робот-отец полностью отошли ото сна. Андроид, взглянув в сторону дома Ваниллы, заметил, что какое-то ушастое существо вместе с некой странной живностью с маленькими крылышками собирает цветы около постройки.

- Сынок, смотри! – сказал робот. – Видишь, существа покинули тот дом? Нам везет.

- На вид вроде слабые, - сказал Лики, подобрав с земли своё оружие. – Пап, может, не будем долго следить за ними, а просто нападём? С этими я тем более справлюсь.

- Сынок, мне что, ещё раз повторить то, о чем я тебе вчера говорил? – недовольно сказал андроид. – Или тебе просто не терпится нарваться на неприятности? Не спорю, ты отличный пёс, но не забывай, что мы сейчас находимся в совершенно незнакомом месте с абсолютно неизвестными нам формами жизни! К тому же ты, если помнишь, сам говорил, что спешить нам некуда, назад дороги нет, не так ли! Так что стой смирно и жди удачного момента для начала действий, как это делаю я. Если такого не подвернется, тогда начнём открыто действовать на свой страх и риск.

- Понял, - сказал пёс. – Буду ждать твоего сигнала, пап.

К везению Лики и его отца, ожидать пришлось меньше, чем они думали. Крим и ее летучий питомец закончили сборку цветов для букета уже через пять минут. Юная хозяйка чао попросила своего маленького друга слетать к деревьям и сорвать несколько листьев, чтобы ими обернуть огромный букет, как это обычно делают с применением «шуршащей упаковки» в магазинах. В итоге Чиз ринулся как раз к тем деревьям, среди которых стояли двое неместных. Одна из добыч фактически полетела прямо в «охотничьи сети». Когда ее питомец оказался рядом со злополучным местом, твердая рука андроида схватила милое существо, заключив его в плен своей конечности. Чиз громко запищал от неожиданности и легкой боли, которую причинили ему «пальцевые объятия» робота, но из-за приличного расстояния между ним и его хозяйкой крольчиха не услышала зов помощи своего друга.

- На ловца и зверь бежит, - сказал андроид, буравя «мертвым» взглядом пленника.

- Так, ну поймали мы его, а дальше что? – спросил пёс. – Идти ко второму существу и шантажировать этим?

- Умный мальчик, - сказал робот. – Да, сейчас мы пойдем к той маленькой местной твари и постараемся выудить нужную нам информацию. Но запомни, сынок, - никогда не поступай так в жизни после того, как мы закончим свою работу и возвратимся на родную планету. Это плохо. Сейчас я совершаю это только потому, что от этого напрямую зависит наше с тобой счастливое будущее. Будь моя воля, я бы не подумал сюда прилетать и всем этим заниматься. Поступай так только в тех случаях, когда тебя окончательно прижмут, но без крайней надобности – даже не думай этого делать.

- Поверь, пап, я сам это прекрасно понимаю, - дружелюбно сказал Лики. – Обещаю, я всегда буду хорошим сыном.

- Жизнь покажет, - сказал андроид, - ну а сейчас самое время действовать.

К этому моменту беспокойство Крим достигло предела. Почему чао Чиз до сих пор не вернулся с листьями? Этот вопрос «теребил» ее детское сознание. Крим не выдержала и побежала в ту сторону, куда летел ее питомец. Внезапно на своем пути она повстречала каких-то незнакомцев, которые шли прямо к ней. Крольчиха не на шутку испугалась, когда увидела, что ее крохотного друга один из этой странной парочки сжимал в левой руке.

- Эй, ты! – обратился к ней андроид. – Если не хочешь, чтобы этот малыш пострадал от моей руки, не делай лишних движений и слушай меня внимательно! Мне нужна любая информация о местоположении семи Изумрудов Хаоса и Мастер-Изумруда. Если ты что-то знаешь – говори! А если не в курсе, тогда отведи меня к тому, кто может рассказать всё, что нам нужно. Замечу что-то подозрительное - твоему летающему другу тут же настанет конец. Начинай!

- Хорошо, я скажу, - робко проговорила испуганная крольчиха. – Только прошу Вас, не делайте Чизу больно!

- Это будет зависеть от тебя, - сухо сказал ей андроид, после чего обратился к сыну. – Так, Лики, подойди к этому существу, и когда оно будет говорить, тщательно обнюхивай его. Если вдруг почувствуешь запах лжи, немедленно сообщи мне, а я решу, что делать.

Пёс приблизился к перепуганной Крим, вдохнул аромат ее ауры и резко фыркнул:

- Ну, ты, расслабься! От тебя несёт страхом так, что меня тошнить начинает! Фу!

- Терпи-терпи, сынок, борись с трудностями, - сказал робот и обратился к молодой крольчихе. – Ну а в твоих интересах, маленькое ушастое существо, перестать нервничать и дать моему сыну спокойно заниматься своим делом. Не бойся, если будешь слушаться, то я не сделаю ничего плохого ни тебе, ни твоему крохе. Понятно?

Крим утвердительно, но робко, покачала головой, успокоилась и сказала:

- Я не знаю, честно. Они могут быть где угодно. И у меня нет ни одного…

- Лики? – кликнул андроид пса, показывая этим, что он хочет узнать правдивость.

- Пап, она не лжёт, - сказал Лики, продолжая обнюхивать биополе крольчихи.

- Хорошо, в таком случае… назови того, кто может дать мне нужную информацию, - продолжил допрос робот. – И не вздумай врать, иначе…

Неожиданно раздался голос, который принадлежал вышедшей из дома матери:

- Крим? Где ты? Можно тебя на минутку?

- Вот, значит, как, - довольным голосом сказал андроид. – В доме ещё кто-то есть…

- Мама! – испуганно сказала Крим, заплакав. – Пожалуйста, не трогайте маму!

Робот пропустил слова крольчихи мимо ушей и твердой походкой двинулся к маме Крим, предварительно попросив своего пса повести за ним маленькую девочку, держа у головы крольчихи клинок холодного оружия.

В это время Ванилла продолжала звать к себе дочь и оглядываться по сторонам.

- Крим, ну где же ты? – в очередной раз воскликнула мать, как вдруг заметила, что сбоку к ней подходят какие-то подозрительные незнакомцы, которые взяли в плен и чао, и ее ненаглядную Крим.

От всего этого Ванилла буквально остолбенела от ужаса. Когда андроид подошел к ней почти вплотную, ее глаза испытали на себе весь пресс тяжелого взгляда робота.

- Как вы похожи, - сухо сказал андроид, повертев головой и сравнив взглядом Крим и Ваниллу. – Как две капли воды, но в геометрической прогрессии. Так вот, расскажи мне всё, что ты знаешь об энергетических Изумрудах, а именно: их местоположении. Будешь несговорчивой – убьём обоих пленников. Ясно?

- Да, - неуверенно сказала мать Крим.

- Но для начала… ты не возразишь, если мы войдем в твой дом? – спросил робот. – А то моему сыну пора завтракать, и я полагаю, у тебя для него что-нибудь да найдется.

- Хор… хорошо… - с той же интонацией сказала Ванилла. – Как вам… угодно…

Андроид легонько оттолкнул мать Крим и вошёл в ее жилище. Следом вошел пёс и его пленница. Ванилла последовала за ними.

- Давай, угости моего пса хоть чем-нибудь! – грубо обратился к Ванилле робот. – Но учти: мой мальчик очень разборчив в еде!

Мать Крим стала суетливо бегать из коридора на кухню и обратно и носить разную еду звероподобному сыну андроида. Но от каждого последующего вида пёс всё сильнее и сильнее морщился, заранее показывая, что он не будет кушать. Вскоре у бедной Ваниллы не осталось другого выбора, кроме как попробовать дать псу пирог, что она приготовила для крокодила Вектора. К ее большому удивлению, сыну робота он так понравился, что он с жадностью съел его целиком. В итоге весь именинный подарок оказался в желудке пса. Даже во время еды сын ухитрился не спустить внимания с Крим, держа рядом с девочкой острие клинка.

- Ну как, доволен завтраком, сынок? – спросил его андроид.

- Ещё как! – радостно ответил Лики. – Эта еда ничем не пахла, ни на вкус – просто замечательна! Первый раз в жизни ел такую вкуснятину!

- Не пахла? – удивленно сказала Ванилла.

- Видишь ли, мой пёс не может чувствовать обычные запахи, так что все удивления в сторону, - сказал робот. – Ну а теперь говори всё, что знаешь о могучих Изумрудах!

- Я… - начала бедная крольчиха, но андроид в ту же секунду прервал ее речь.

- Подойди ближе к моему сыну! – грозно сказал он. – Он должен тебя нюхать!

Ванилла выполнила повеление робота и сказала:

- Простите, но я не знаю, где сейчас находится хотя бы один из Изумрудов Хаоса. А что касается Мастер-Изумруда, то охранник этого огромного кристалла время от времени меняет его местоположение.

- Она не врет, - сказал Лики. – Что будем делать, пап?

Андроид поначалу ничего не ответил. Робот ловко достал правой рукой из одежды пакетик с желто-красными «леденцами» и надавил на него. Вылетевший из дырки шарик он схватил зубами на лету. Андроид разгрыз ими металлическую оболочку, выпил энерго-жидкость для насыщения питательными для роботов веществами и выплюнул «отходы» на пол коридора. К этому времени Чиз прекратил подавать признаки недовольства. От стресса чао уже пребывал в полубесчувственном состоянии. Позавтракав, андроид сказал:

- Принесите мне то, чем можно писать, и то, на чём можно писать. Живее!

Ванилла второпях принесла незваному гостю обычный лист бумаги и ручку. Робот принялся что-то писать правой рукой. Левая по-прежнему была занята пленником.

- Готово, - сказал андроид, закончив писать. – Передадите это письмо знающему о местоположении Изумрудов существу. Для лучшего понимания специально написал его на вашем языке. И чем скорее вы передадите его по назначению, тем раньше вы получите назад своего кроху. А будете медлить – станет только хуже. Все ясно?

Крим и Ванилла почти одновременно робко кивнули головами, ничего не сказав.

- Ну а если вы поняли, тогда дайте нам спокойно уйти от вас, - продолжил андроид. – Повторяю, одно неверное движение с вашей стороны, и от малыша и мокрого места не останется, и от вас, думаю, тоже. Если что – я вас неоднократно предупреждал.

Робот повернулся спиной к матери Крим и покинул ее дом. Пёс Лики заложил своё холодное оружие за спину и пошел вслед за отцом. Двое незнакомцев стали отдаляться от дома Ваниллы. Мать и дочь проводили их испуганными и наполненными от ощущения страха слезами глазами. Еще ни разу в жизни Ванилла не испытывала такого ужаса.

- Пап, а ведь та вмятина на груди исчезла, - сказал по дороге Лики своему отцу.

- Да, механизм исцеления за ночь неплохо справился, - сказал робот. – Металл он хорошо выгнул, пока я спал. Чертово существо с молотом! В следующий раз точно побью его, если встречу, своими собственными руками.

- Я тебе обязательно помогу, пап, - сказал пёс, завиляв хвостом. – Без меня ты вряд ли справишься. Но все равно: ты лучший, папа…

- Спасибо, Лики, - добрым, но с сильным оттенком сухости голосом поблагодарил андроид.

Робот-отец не представлял, что может ожидать его и сына в будущем, но отныне он был твердо уверен, что миссия будет выполнена, ведь теперь в его руке имелся ключ для манипуляции, для движения событий в их пользу в виде беспомощного чао.

Дом-мастерская Тейлза. Причудливая постройка около морского берега, в которой хозяин и жил, и работал над своими проектами. Несмотря на то, что уже давно было утро, лисёнок по-прежнему спал в своей уютной кровати. Он допоздна занимался устранением некоторых неполадок в своем самолете и лишь в полночь погрузился в сон.

Неожиданно раздался звонок, который разбудил сладко почивавшего лисенка. Он открыл глаза, зевнул во весь рот, встал со своей постели и с заспанным видом подошел к настенному телефону, будучи в ночном колпаке и белых носочках.

- Алло? – сказал Тейлз полусонным голосом, подняв трубку. – Это ты, Крим? Какие новости? Я просто спал и…

Вдруг выражение мордочки лисенка стало постепенно меняться. Крим испуганным голосом стала рассказывать Тейлзу все подробности нападения двух незнакомцев. Когда крольчиха сказала, что они ушли вместе с чао Чизом, который находился к тому моменту в ужасном состоянии духа от пережитого стресса, у лисенка едва не полились слёзы. Но он понимал, что плакать нельзя, ибо это только нагнетет и без того невеселую обстановку, поэтому старался вести себя более-менее спокойно и сдержанно. Вся сонливость исчезла в считанные минуты.

После завершения непродолжительного разговора Тейлз положил трубку на место, подбежал к кровати и стал обуваться, предварительно сняв с головы ночной колпак. В его мыслях сейчас царил беспорядок. Одно лишь было ясно: нужно найти Соника и поведать своему другу о случившейся неприятности. Без его помощи явно не обойтись.

- Надо срочно встретиться с Соником, - надев второй ботинок, шепотом сказал себе под нос лисенок. – Только где? Ему же не сидится на месте. Он может быть где угодно…

Тейлз опустил голову и схватился за неё руками, мысленно перебирая возможные варианты того, где и как можно быстрее всего отыскать синего ежа в данное время.

- Доброе утро, Тейлз! – неожиданно услышал лисенок знакомый весёлый голос. – У меня для тебя есть маленький сюрприз.

Тейлз медленно поднял голову и увидел стоявшего у входа в его дом Соника. В его правой руке был красный Изумруд Хаоса.

- Соник… - тихо, но при этом радостно сказал лисёнок.

- Смотри-ка, что я нашёл! – сказал синий ёж. – Изумруд Хаоса! Теперь Икс-Торнадо будет летать, как прежде! Здорово, правда?

Но Тейлзу сейчас было не до Изумруда Хаоса. Он встал с края кровати, подбежал к Сонику и к удивлению последнего крепко обнял его, отчасти дав волю своим эмоциям.

- Соник, как я рад, что ты пришёл! – радостно сказал лисенок. – Как вовремя!

- Ты чего, Тейлз? – с недоумением спросил синий ёж. – Ты странно себя ведёшь…

- Соник, у Крим и ее мамы беда! – сказал Тейлз, выпустив друга из объятий. – Чао… они похитили Чиза… и угрожали им смертью. Мне по телефону Крим сказала…

- Ну, успокойся, - добрым голосом сказал Соник. – Давай-ка всё по порядку, Тейлз.

- Как я понял, Крим собирала цветы около дома, потом встретила каких-то двоих, и один из них схватил Чиза, затем они её допрашивали по поводу Изумрудов Хаоса и, если не ошибаюсь, Мастер-Изумруда, - начал лисёнок. – Далее они ворвались в ее дом и стали угрожать ее маме, а в конце написали какое-то письмо и ушли вместе с чао. Соник, прошу тебя, сбегай к Ванилле и Крим, им нужна твоя помощь!

- Да, плохо дело, - сказал синий ёж, демонстративно почесав голову, хотя его голос не выдавал ни доли уныния. – Ладно, Тейлз, не переживай, я сбегаю. Все будет хорошо!

Произнеся последнюю фразу, Соник дружелюбно подмигнул своему другу, показав лисенку, что он уверен в счастливой развязке данной проблемы. После этого Тейлзу стало легче на душе. Синий ёж, как бесподобный психолог, умел успокаивать в трудную минуту.

- Тейлз, ну так ты… не рад Изумруду Хаоса? – с хитрой улыбкой спросил Соник.

- Нет, что ты! Очень рад! – радостно сказал успокоенный лисенок. – Спасибо тебе!

- Держи, друг! – сказал синий ёж и протянул Тейлзу красный Изумруд Хаоса.

Лисенок с детской улыбкой на мордочке взял в руки энергетический кристалл.

«Соник, что бы я без тебя делал?» - в мыслях сказал Тейлз. – «Спасибо, что ты есть на этом свете. Я не знаю, как бы сложилась моя жизнь без тебя. Наверняка она… была бы куда тоскливее и грустнее. Ты всегда поможешь, всегда поддержишь, всегда успокоишь. Я так рад, что такие друзья еще существуют».

- О чём задумался, Тейлз? – спросил лисенка Соник, прервав ход мыслей Тейлза.

- Да так, ничего особенного, - сказал лисенок. – Думаю, какие же все-таки красивые эти Изумруды Хаоса. На них можно смотреть часами…

- Ты прав, - весело сказал синий ёж. – Они привлекают внимание. Ладно, мне пора бежать к Ванилле. До скорого, Тейлз!

Соник покинул дом своего друга и на полной скорости помчался к дому Ваниллы и ее дочери. Синий ёж чуял приближение нового веселья. Он был уверен: любая проблема должна решаться с хорошим настроением – и никак иначе. Ведь все неприятности – как детские забавы, они приходят и уходят, начинаются и заканчиваются. А жизнь – она одна, ее нельзя разменивать на глоток негатива, что может опьянить навеки и довести до злобы и отчаяния даже законченного оптимиста.

Вот и домик крольчихи Ваниллы. Скоростному синему ежу потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы побежать до него. Соник постучал в дверь. Спустя восемь секунд она открылась, но вместо одной из крольчих синий ёж увидел Эми.

- Надо же, а я только-только собралась идти искать тебя! – сказала розовая ежиха.

- Эми, а что ты тут делаешь? – удивленно спросил Соник.

- Я позвонила Эми примерно час назад, - послышался из коридора приятный голос Ваниллы. – Она пришла ко мне. Также Крим только десять минут назад позвонила Тейлзу, так как мы долго не могли найти его номер телефона. Не думала, что он так скоро найдет тебя, Соник. Эми собралась искать тебя, а ты уже здесь…

- Честно говоря, я сам прибежал к Тейлзу, и он был дома, - с улыбкой сказал синий ёж. – Он мне сказал, что у вас беда, вот я и примчался к вам. Меня он не искал, вроде бы…

- Соник, прочти это, - сказала Эми, протянув ему исписанный листок бумаги.

Синий ёж взял письмо и принялся его изучать. Содержание было следующим: «Ты тот, кто может дать нам информацию о местоположении энергетических Изумрудов, если ты читаешь это письмо. Встретимся на территории, огороженной по периметру железной стеной. Это место находится где-то посреди вашего леса, и оно, по всей видимости, давно заброшено. Там находится большое количество испорченных машин и следов боя, а еще в одном месте расположена пружина с металлическим диском на конце, на котором есть изображение круглой головы с линзами, странными усами и зубастой улыбкой. Мы не из этих районов… и даже не с этой планеты. Но ты, читающий это, скорее всего, понимаешь, о каком месте встречи я говорю. У нас имеется маленький пленник, и если Вас волнует его жизнь, приходите в назначенное место не позже полудня. Как видите, я перешел на «Вы», а это значит, что я уверен в вашем благоразумии. Жду с нетерпением нашей встречи».

- Похоже, я догадываюсь, где будут ждать, - сказал шепотом Соник, дочитав письмо до конца. – Что ж, посмотрим, какой сюрприз мне приготовили…

- Пожалуйста, Соник, спаси Чиза! – жалобно сказала подбежавшая к синему ежику крольчиха Крим, едва не заплакав от мыслей о бедном чао. – Я не хочу, чтобы его…

- Успокойся, Крим! С ним всё будет хорошо, обещаю! – весело сказал Соник. – Я об этом позабочусь, уж поверь мне!

- Учти, Соник, один из них – пёс примерно твоего роста, и он может узнать, когда ты говоришь неправду! – сказала Ванилла. – Ты знаешь, где находится хотя бы один Изумруд Хаоса? Ведь их волнуют эти кристаллы…

- Да, конечно! Я несколько минут назад подарил Тейлзу найденный мною красный Изумруд Хаоса! – обнадеживающим голосом сказал синий ёж. – Хм… говорите, что один из них – вроде живого детектора лжи, да? Забавно. А что собой представляет другой?

- О нем и вспоминать противно! – брезгливо сказала Эми. – Он чем-то напоминает жителей мира Криса. Вроде как человек, но с какой-то неимоверно странной внешностью. И этот негодяй еще и за волосы меня держал! Он такой…

- Погоди-ка, ты что, уже сталкивалась с ним? – удивленно спросил Соник.

- Да, причем с обоими! – ответила розовая ежиха. – Ты бы видел, как я ударила его своим молотом! Этот, похожий на человека, так испугался, что и сам сбежал, и своего пса заставил это сделать! Я сильная, не так ли, Соник?

- Кто бы спорил, - смущенно сказал синий ёж. – От тебя кто угодно сбежит…

- В каком смысле? – сделав лукавую улыбку, спросила Эми.

- Враги. Все враги сбегут. Ты очень сильная, Эми, - ответил Соник, понимая то, что если он изложит истинный смысл своих слов, ему наверняка не поздоровится, да и время сейчас не то, чтобы навлекать на себя лишние неприятности, особенно со стороны ежихи.

- Спасибо, - сказала Эми, немного засмущавшись, и в голове у нее возникли мысли: «А вдруг он сейчас скажет, что любит меня? Может быть, это момент истины?»

- Что ж, мне все ясно, не буду терять времени, - весело сказал Соник. – Всем пока! Скоро вернусь с Чизом!

- Удачи! – попрощалась розовая ежиха одновременно с двумя крольчихами, а сама подумала: «Соник, ну почему ты не умеешь читать мои мысли? Ты бы узнал, что я о тебе думаю. С другой стороны, когда я зла на тебя… нет, я не обижаюсь на тебя, Соник. Просто расстраиваюсь, когда ты пытаешься уйти от ответа. Я же знаю, что ты тоже неравнодушен ко мне, но… наверняка стесняешься мне об этом сказать, так как боишься, что эта любовь отнимет у тебя свободу, ведь ты сам по себе, тебе нравится одиночество, хотя ты имеешь много друзей, с которыми ты с удовольствием контачишь. Для тебя лучший друг – это не Тейлз, а весь мир, где ты мчишься со скоростью звука, встречаешь новых друзей и живешь вольной жизнью, время от времени сражаясь с этим противным Эггманом, да и не только с ним… те же самые Метарексы… но я верю, что ты будешь со мной».

Эми переступила порог дома и вышла наружу.

- Ты тоже уходишь, Эми? – ласково спросила Ванилла. – Побудь ещё немного, у нас есть замечательный чай, который тебе очень понравится.

- Спасибо, Ванилла, Вы очень добра, но… мне надо идти, - ответила розовая ежиха.

- Хорошо, - сказала Ванилла. – Тогда до встречи! Жду тебя в гости, Эми. Приходи к нам, когда угодно. Мы всегда будем рады тебя видеть!

- Ладно, на днях еще раз к вам загляну, - сказала Эми. – Может быть, даже сегодня.

Когда дверь закрылась, розовая ежиха сделала несколько шагов, после чего тихим голосом сказала сама себе:

- А я ведь знаю, куда ты побежал, Соник. Я сразу поняла, о каком месте шла речь в том письме, когда прочла его, как и ты. Ты думаешь, я так просто оставлю тебя сражаться с теми двумя? Уверена, моя помощь тебе точно не помешает. Я сражалась с ними, пусть и совсем недолго. Жди меня, Соник! Вместе мы обязательно спасем Чиза!

Эми сделала резкий выдох и побежала к тому же месту, что и ее синий друг.

Спустя несколько минут Соник уже стоял возле местности, огороженной железной стеной. На этой территории некогда располагалась одна из первых баз Эггмана, в которой был поврежден главный генератор, из-за чего произошел Хаос-Контроль, что перенес ежа и его знакомых в мир Криса – на планету Земля. Какие воспоминания навевала эта старая зона базы коварного доктора! Ведь именно на ней произошел тот переломный момент в жизни Соника, когда он познакомился с миром людей… и даже нашёл среди них хороших друзей. Среди них ему особенно запомнилась одноклассница Криса, Элен, милая девочка в инвалидной коляске, добрую улыбку которой синий еж вряд ли забудет.

Соник сделал прыжок, миновал железную ограду и приземлился на травку. Земля, покрытая когда-то бетоном, теперь во многих местах поросла зеленью, и кое-где росли… молоденькие деревья! Покрыты растительностью были даже огромные разбитые роботы, валявшиеся неподалеку. Ржавчина придавала некий колорит этим грозным громадинам. Всем своим видом роботы напоминали поверженных великанов, что решили вздремнуть. Они лежали на боку, а их большие окуляры «улыбались» зубами разбитого стекла.

Синий ежик стал неспешно двигаться в сторону центра огороженной местности, где раньше находилась сама база доктора, окидывая взором всю территорию. Вскоре ему на глаза попались двое незнакомцев, которые занимались вдалеке своими делами. Тот, кто в какой-то степени похож на высокого человека, бросил правой рукой палку куда-то вдаль для того, чтобы его сын поймал ее. Левая рука была занята пленным чао. Лики с огромной скоростью побежал за палкой на своих задних лапах. Когда пёс принес в зубах палку отцу, тот погладил сына по голове. Несмотря на всё, в Лики играли инстинкты, присущие самым обычным собакам, включая приношение палок в зубах, хотя прямоходящий пёс спокойно мог брать их в передние лапы. Затем андроид попросил отойти своего сына на некоторое расстояние от него. Стоило псу сделать это, как его отец подобрал с земли камень и кинул его в сторону сына, громко дав при этом какую-то команду. Лики достал холодное оружие и в прыжке разрубил им камень пополам. Этим временем Соник стоял и наблюдал за тем, как один из незнакомцев занимался тренировкой другого, пользуясь удачным моментом, пока синего ежа никто не заметил издалека.

«Вот, значит, с кем мне придётся иметь дело», - мысленно сказал Соник.

Синий еж принялся медленно идти в сторону той странной парочки. Когда андроид заметил его, Соник сразу же сказал:

- Что ж, всем привет! Я прочитал ваше письмо – и вот решил вас навестить. Я понял, что вам нужна информация. А вы, полагаю, догадались, что мне нужен пленник.

- Да, ты прав, - сухо сказал робот. – И для начала я попрошу тебя подпустить к себе моего сына Лики, чтобы он нюхал тебя.

- Я не против, - весело сказал синий еж. – Кстати, а могу я узнать ваше имя?

- Хорошо… я представлюсь. Я «Теург», что в переводе означает «творец», - ответил андроид. – Это не имя, а всего лишь кличка. Там, откуда я родом, у таких, как я, нет имен. Лишь спустя несколько месяцев мы получаем клички в зависимости от того рода занятий, что мы выбираем для себя. Я люблю творить, экспериментировать, сооружать что-либо из ряда вон выходящее, открывать что-то новое. За это пристрастие я получил эту кличку, это прозвище, и я доволен этим. Но ты, если хочешь, можешь считать «Теург» моим именем, лично мне все равно.

- А я Соник, ёж, который любит приключения, - в свою очередь представился Соник своему новому знакомому. – Знаете, странные вы ребята, честно говоря…

- Считай, как хочешь, ёж… хм, ёж… синий… да, чего только нет в этом мире, - сказал робот, после чего обратился к псу. – Планета Мобиус интереснее, чем я думал…

- Мобиус? – с недоумением выпалил синий ёж. – Вообще-то, наша планета так не…

- Цыц! – грубо сказал робот. – Там, откуда мы прилетели, эту планету называют не иначе как Мобиус, а как вы ее называете – лично мне безразлично. Лики, подойди к нему.

Сын кивнул головой и вплотную подошёл к синему ежу.

- А теперь скажи, действительно ли ты знаешь нужную нам информацию или нет, - сказал андроид. – И учти, одно подозрительное движение, и я тут же раздавлю пленника.

- Да, я действительно могу дать нужную вам информацию, - весело сказал Соник, будучи под прицелом носа Лики. – А еще я бегаю со скоростью звука… и у меня есть к вам одно предложение. Давайте так: если я проиграю вашему псу в схватке один на один, то я даю нужную вам информацию и сам иду к вам в плен для помощи вам в вашем же деле, а если я одерживаю победу, то вы отдаете мне Чиза и позволяете мне покинуть это место. Я сдержу своё обещание при условии, что вы поддержите моё предложение этой схватки.

- Пап, всё, что он говорит, - правда, - сказал Лики. – Можно мне с ним подраться?

- А какой мне резон от такого предложения? – возмущенно сказал андроид ежу. – Нельзя ли проще: говоришь, где находятся Изумруды, - отпускаю этого малыша; не даешь информацию – убиваю его.

- Как раз в этом вся проблема, - продолжил синий ёж. – Если вы убиваете чао, то я просто сбегаю отсюда, и вы остаетесь ни с чем. Поверьте, на нашей планете много таких, как он. Плюс я бегаю со скоростью звука, о чем я вам уже говорил, так что смыться от вас мне не составит труда. Думаете, мне будет трудно найти этому малышу замену? Таких у нас много. Так что в ваших же интересах принять предложение. Поверьте, я сдержу слово, и это подтвердит ваш пес. Но и вы должны пообещать мне, что отпустите чао и позволите мне убежать от вас, не сообщая никакой информации, так как у меня нет желания давать вам Изумруды, что дороги для нас самих. К тому же… вам вряд ли хочется, чтобы ваш сын считал своего отца лгуном. Я прав… Лики… ведь так тебя зовут?

- Да, - робко сказал пес и обратился к отцу. – Пап, ты обещаешь мне, что сделаешь все так, как предложил этот ёж? Я… не хочу, чтобы мой отец… соврал… иначе я…

- Хорошо, хорошо, - недовольно ответил андроид. – Если он победит тебя, то я его отпущу вместе с пленником. Я не пойму, Лики, тебе что, так хочется с ним сразиться?

- Да, папа, - сказал пес. – Ты тогда заставил меня отступить, и я считаю себя трусом, все равно. Этот бой будет возмещением за тот упущенный шанс достойного поединка… и хорошей возможностью проверить самого себя, так как он мне нравится куда больше, чем розовое существо с молотом, что ударило тебя!

«Выходит, Эми действительно с ними сталкивалась», - подумал Соник. – «Надеюсь, этот план сработает. На мою правдивую уловку они уже попались. Что ж, любой детектор лжи можно обмануть. Надо лишь правильно подбирать слова при ответе на вопрос, чтобы твоё внутреннее "я" соглашалось со сказанным и при этом не выдавало лишнего. Теперь остается победить этого пса и забрать Чиза, иначе…»

- Эй, ты, ёж Соник! – обратился «Теург» к синему ежу после недолгих раздумий. – Я полностью принимаю твоё предложение, но с двумя условиями: битва будет идти только в пределах этой местности, и стены становятся ее границами, а также никаких атак в мою сторону… я буду, можно сказать, в роли судьи. В противном случае…

- Да-да, всё ясно, - сказал Соник. – А ваш сын может обнюхать вас, чтобы наверняка знать, что вы выполните условия в случае моей победы?

- Нет, я не смогу проверить, - опустив голову, сказал пёс. – Мой папа… не пахнет, но я могу гарантировать, что мой отец не обманет, он… хороший, поверь мне, он… лучший на всем свете папа… я знаю его, ведь он меня вырастил. А теперь давай сразимся, Соник!

Андроид недовольно посмотрел на своего сына. Он хотел по-простому решить это дело, но ситуация окончательно запуталась. Мало того, что ему придется смотреть битву, о которой андроид даже не думал, но и исчез последний шанс на возможный обман, если сын все-таки будет повержен. Ведь при неудачном исходе они снова останутся ни с чем. С другой стороны, в случае победы Лики они получат не только важные сведения, но и ежа, что согласился стать их своего рода и пленником, и союзником. Да и чао останется у них.

«Проклятье! Не может проверить… не нравится мне это, но придется идти на риск», - подумал синий ёж. – «В любом случае, мне нужна только победа, и я сделаю это… ради Крим и ее мамы».

- Ну что, ты готов, ёж? – спросил Соника робот, хотя синий ёж даже не подозревал, что отец пса сделан из металла. – Только учти, мой сынок не так прост, как тебе, наверное, кажется. Его реакция на высоте, а уши – как эхолокаторы. Не мечтай о лёгкой победе!

- А почему вы называете его сыном? – спросил синий ёж. – Он же не похож на вас!

- Достаточно вопросов! – недовольно сказал андроид. – Отходите от меня… оба, да и начинайте свой бой!

Лики и Соник посмотрели друг на друга и начали постепенно отдаляться от робота. Когда была достигнута нужная дистанция, пёс и синий ёж начали бой. Первым попытался атаковать Соник, «превратившись в крутящийся шар» и полетев прямо на Лики. Пес же не стал производить контрудар – он просто обтекающим движением уклонился от атаки ежа. Соник пронесся буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Синий ёжик не ждал такого рефлекса от пса. Весь секрет этого успеха Лики заключался как раз в том, что у него были уши-эхолокаторы, как у летучей мыши, за счет чего пёс мог легко определить траекторию движения противника даже по вектору дуновения ветра. Соник еще раз попытался задеть Лики этой же атакой – и снова пес смог быстро увернуться от летящего в него синего ежа. Третья попытка тоже не принесла результатов.

- И это ты называешь дракой? – спросил Соник. – Ты уклоняешься, как трус!

- Я поступаю так, как считаю нужным, - сказал Лики. – Ты хотя бы раз ударь меня, а потом я решу, что делать дальше. Зачем мне сейчас драться в полную силу, если ты даже не можешь нанести мне вред, когда в моих лапах нет оружия? Тут и обороны хватит…

Синий ёж сделал недовольную гримасу и в четвертый попытался ударить этого пса, применив более витиеватую траекторию движения своего крутящегося тела. И на этот раз ничего не вышло. Лики в самый последний момент уклонился от атаки Соника.

В это время возле данной территории пролетала мышь Руж, прищуриваясь и браня яркий утренний свет, что бил ей в глаза. Вдруг она заметила, что на территории, где когда-то была одна из баз Эггмана, знакомый синий ёж ведет бой с каким-то неизвестным псом, а вдалеке от них стоит еще кто-то, в зеленой куртке и с рыжими волосами.

- Хм… как интересно, - прошептала себе под нос летучая воровка. – Надо сообщить об этом Эггману. Похоже, у Соника появились серьёзные противники… вот только кто они, понять не могу. Да какая разница…

Руж спешно направилась к доктору Эггману, чтобы рассказать ему обо всём этом.

Тем временем, синий ёж после двадцатой неудачной попытки решил остановиться и применить ту же хитрость, что и пёс.

- Давай так, Лики, - сказал Соник, - если ты начнешь активно драться, то я продолжу с тобой биться. А если хочешь и дальше так действовать, то я просто буду стоять на одном месте. Мне скучно с тобой сражаться. Ты какой-то… трусливый…

Лики озлобленно посмотрел на синего ежа, а тот, в свою очередь, высунул язык.

- Я не трус, - недовольно выпалил пес и тихо добавил. – Ладно, так и быть, я возьму в лапы свою катану. И буду драться с тобой в полную силу… по-настоящему…

- О, вот это другое дело! – весело сказал Соник.

Лики достал своё холодное оружие и резким движением лапы чиркнул острием по земле, запустив в глаза синего ежа твердую бетонную пыль. Использовав замешательство противника, пес быстро подбежал к нему, чтобы укусить за ногу или руку. Несмотря на то, что Соник вовремя среагировал, Лики все же цапнул ежа, но за другое место - его хвостик. Почувствовав боль, Соник принялся с воплями нарезать круги и зигзаги по местности, для того чтобы пес не выдержал «скоростной встряски» и отцепился от злополучной части его тела. Но Лики не только успешно держался передними зубами за хвостик ежа, прыгая, как кенгуру, на задних лапах, но и смог найти в себе силы, чтобы время от времени пытаться задеть Соника лезвием своего оружия с целью нанести ежу неглубокие порезы на тело, но последнее у него никак не выходило. Отец пса продолжал внимательно следить за ходом битвы Лики и Соника. Каждому нужна была только победа.

К этому моменту Руж достигла базы доктора Эггмана. Увидев, что стекло одного из нижних окон разбито, летучая мышь решила прямо через это место проникнуть в здание. Доктор Эггман сидел возле главного компьютера и наблюдал за ходом работы в той базе, что под землей. Заметив влетевшую воровку, толстый гений очень возмутился, что она так нагло проникла внутрь базы без разрешения и без какого-либо из двух Изумрудов Хаоса, что нужно было найти для него.

- Эггман, у меня для Вас есть одна новость, - сказала Руж. – Помните место, откуда вы вместе с базой перенеслись в мир, где живет тот мальчишка Крис? Так вот, сейчас там происходит какая-то драка…

- Драка? И что мне с того? – перебил ее доктор Эггман. – Лети-ка ты отсюда, пока…

- А Вас не учили дослушивать до конца? – возмутилась летучая мышь. – Хотя… Вам действительно вряд ли будет интересно, как ваш знакомый синий еж ведет сражение…

- Соник? С кем это он борется, интересно узнать? – удивился Эггман.

- Я не знаю, я их никогда раньше не видела, - сказала Руж, пожав плечами.

- То есть этот еж дерется с несколькими противниками, так? – спросил доктор.

- Нет, борется он с одним, но там был еще кто-то, и он просто стоял, - ответила Руж. – И скажу честно: у вашего старого знакомого… проблемы…

- Ты хочешь сказать, что Соник проигрывает? – воодушевленно спросил Эггман.

- Не совсем. Точнее, мне трудно утверждать, на чьей стороне преимущество в бою, но одно могу сказать точно: Соник нарвался на серьёзного противника, - сказала воровка.

- Так-так, очень интересно, - с улыбкой сказал доктор. – На это стоит посмотреть. Не каждый день услышишь такую новость. Хотя мне неприятно, что еще кто-то хочет одолеть этого ежа. Соник – это мой враг! И он должен пасть от моих рук, а не каких-то непонятных новоявленных проходимцев! Стоп, а где мой «Эгг-Мобиль»?

- Он снаружи, у входа, - сказала Руж, элегантным движением руки показал на вход.

- Что? Я заснул и оставил его там? – выпалил толстый гений. – Черт возьми! Руж, я надеюсь, ты там ничего не тыкала своими пальчиками? А то смотри…

- Какого же Вы низкого мнения обо мне, доктор, - брезгливо сказала летучая мышь. – Меня интересуют драгоценности, а не ваши приборы. Да и кому вообще нужен этот ваш «Эгг-Мобиль»?

- Не разговаривай со мной таким тоном, Руж, - сквозь зубы процедил Эггман. – Моё терпение тоже имеет границы. Не забывай, кто я, а кто ты. Я – будущий повелитель своей Империи роботов, а ты – всего лишь воровка, которую я попросил достать мне остальные Изумруды Хаоса за вознаграждение, и не более того.

- Летели бы Вы лучше поскорее к месту схватки, а то ведь всё пропустите, - сказала Руж с возмущением. – И я вам не личная служанка, так что осторожней со словами, Эгги, а то я могу обидеться и просто плюнуть на вашу циничную просьбу. И знаете что: после того как мы одержали победу над Метарексами, Вы малость обнаглели. Вы еще не император, чтобы вот так решать, кто Вы, а кто остальные.

Эти слова летучей мыши вызвали в душе доктора настоящий гнев, но он постарался не показать это своим видом. Уже второй раз он услышал в свой адрес слово «обнаглели» от своих знакомых. Эггман, не проронив ни слова, встал с вращающегося кресла и пошел к выходу. Когда дверь открылась, доктор обернулся и сказал Руж:

- Я не обнаглел, я просто… немного зол от самого себя. Сколько бы я ни накручивал мощь своих роботов, этот ёж и его компания ухитряются разрушать мои планы. А когда я начинаю побеждать, у меня непроизвольно просыпается жалость к своим врагам. Только один раз я смог по-настоящему перебороть себя: когда Соник оказался в капсуле, я нажал на кнопку без сожаления и угрызения совести и выпустил его в открытый космос. Капсула-то взорвалась, но этот ёж каким-то чудом выжил! Помнишь тот случай на той космической колонии «АРК»?

- Разумеется, Эгги, - сказала мышь. – В общем, если я правильно Вас поняла, Вам не нравится, что когда вашим противникам хорошо, Вы начинаете всё сильнее давить на них, но как только им становится совсем плохо, Вы начинаете проявлять жалость…

- Именно, - подтвердил толстый гений. – У меня просыпается жалость тогда, когда это не нужно, и я ничего не могу с собой поделать. И в том, что моя империя до сих пор не построена, виноват не только этот синий ёж и его друзья, но и моя проклятая совесть! Вот я и решил немного изменить себя, по крайней мере, постараться это сделать…

- Не знала, что Вы на самом деле такой добрый, - сквозь смех пошутила воровка.

- Заткнись, Руж! – недовольно прошипел Эггман. – И советую тебе покинуть базу! Я сейчас включу свою новую систему охраны, которая будет уничтожать все, что не связано со мной и моими творениями, и даже тебе от нее не поздоровится, уж поверь. Это защита от тех, кто захочет проникнуть в мою базу во время моего отсутствия. Для Соника она вряд ли будет особой помехой, а вот для таких незваных гостей, как ты – ещё какой!

Мышь пренебрежительно хмыкнула, после чего взлетела и покинула помещение, а доктор достал из кармана пульт и нажал на одну из кнопок, активировав систему охраны. Затем он запрыгнул в «Эгг-Мобиль», поднялся на нем высоко в воздух и на максимальной скорости полетел в сторону той заброшенной местности, где когда-то располагалась одна из его баз.

А еще тем временем, когда Руж и гениальный толстяк вели активный разговор друг с другом, Соник собрался с силами и, превозмогая боль, подпрыгнул и закрутился, после чего Лики не удержался, отцепился от хвоста ежа и больно ударился о землю. Синий ёжик моментально ринулся с воздуха прямо на пса в том же образе «вращающейся сферы».

- Ах, ты! – сказал Лики и выставил вперёд свое оружие в качестве блокирующего средства, одной лапой крепко держась за рукоятку, а ладонью другой лапы опираясь на неострую часть клинка.

Стоило синему ежу налететь на оружие, как сразу посыпались десятки искр. Соник крутился изо всех сил, стараясь сломать преграду и атаковать самого пса. Но оружие Лики не поддавалось. Та соль, что когда-то нанес отец пса, сделала клинок воистину предельно прочным. Но Лики чувствовал, что долго ему не продержаться в таком положении, так как его силы не безграничны – рано или поздно он может пораниться от своей же катаны, ибо пёс уставал, и оружие все быстрее приближалось к его телу, в то время как ёж продолжал вращаться и только усиливал напор.

Андроид со злобой на лице наблюдал за всем этим. Видя, что у его сына проблема, робот так и намеревался от раздражения раздавить Чиза в своей руке. Но он понимал, что если сделает это, то автоматически лишится возможности получить нужные сведения, как и самого скоростного синего ежа, хотя в верности последнего андроид сомневался, пусть даже Лики не усомнился в правдивости его слов.

Поняв, что ситуация уже через несколько секунд может стать критической, Лики во весь голос залаял на Соника. Гавканье было настолько громким и неожиданным для ежа, что Соник отчасти потерял ориентацию в пространстве и остановился. Эта внезапность от Лики не только напугала синего ежа, но и немного оглушила, так как его ушки были очень близки от источника резких звуков.

Лики воспользовался этим моментом, встав на задние лапы и быстро отпрыгнув от злополучного места. Когда ёжик пришел в себя, он прищуренными глазами посмотрел на пса. На этот раз мордашка Лики выражала настоящую злобу. Пёсик принял боевую стойку, выставив вперёд острие клинка и с ненавистью глядя на своего противника.

- Лики, ты чего такой злой? – издевательски спросил Соник. - Улыбнись, ты же еще не проиграл! Но мой хвостик очень болит…

- Не нарывайся, Соник! Иначе добьешься того, что я тебя ненароком на куски порву или разрублю! – сказал Лики.

- Ну, так сделай это, и ты с папой лишишься источника информации, - сказал ёж.

Соник показал псу свой язык. Лики не выдержал этого издевательства, побежал на Соника и, оказавшись рядом с ним, попытался поранить его холодным оружием. А синий ёж, увидев, что опасность близка, просто перепрыгнул через пса и оказался за его спиной. Лики хоть и был довольно быстр и имел реакцию не хуже, чем у ежа, разница в скорости была налицо. Пёс развернулся и произвел такую же атаку. Синий ёж снова сделал прыжок и приземлился кедами прямо на незаостренную часть клинка. После этого Соник прыгнул еще раз и приземлился прямо на голову пса, испачкав ее верхнюю часть подошвами кед. Затем синий ёж сделал очередной прыжок и опять очутился за спиной Лики. Соник решил применить иную тактику: своими кривляньями окончательно вывести врага из себя, чтобы тот беспрерывно атаковал его, а когда пес-противник до предела устанет от бесполезных попыток поранить синего ежа и выдохнется – начать атаку на Лики. В какой-то степени это была та же тактика, которой недавно пользовался пёс, ведь он, уклоняясь от атак ежа и не пуская в ход оружие, первоначально рассчитывал именно на то, что Соник выдохнется от своих же действий, и тогда по нему можно будет без проблем нанести победный удар. Ну а теперь всё происходило наоборот, с одной только разницей – синий ёж дразнил пса, как только мог, чтобы Лики от припадков ярости не успел одуматься.

Тем временем, не только Эггман был относительно недалеко от места битвы, но и Эми Роуз. До прибытия на данную территорию ей оставались считанные метры.

«Ну почему я не бегаю так же быстро, как Соник?» - с сожалением думала розовая ежиха. – «Надеюсь, ещё не поздно…»

Наконец-то металлическая стена оказалась прямо перед ней. Но Эми Роуз не могла высоко прыгать, в отличие от ее синего друга, поэтому ежихе пришлось воспользоваться стоявшим неподалеку деревом. Ежиха кое-как вскарабкалась на высоко располагавшуюся толстую ветку и посмотрела на поле битвы. Когда Эми увидела дравшихся Соника и Лики, а также андроида, стоявшего в сторонке, при этом спиной к розовой ежихе, у нее в руках появился молот «Пико-Пико».

- Эми, детка, в тебе сейчас не хватает злости для нормального применения молота, - внезапно услышала Эми Роуз знакомый голос позади себя. – Больше ненависти к врагу!

- Ах, это опять ты, мой ангел-вредитель, - недовольно сказала ежиха, обернувшись. – Чего тебе? Я раньше тебя никогда не знала, и сейчас знать не хочу. Ты просто выполняй свою работу – и всё, а разговаривать с тобой у меня нет желания.

- А ты ударь меня, детка! – сказал ангел-хранитель. – Ну же, давай!

- Я бы с радостью, вот только ты бесплотный, - с раздражением сказала Эми Роуз.

- Не ударишь, не ударишь! Слабая трусиха Эми Роуз! – продолжил издеваться кот.

- Ты на что напрашиваешься? – злобно процедила ежиха. – Исчезни, ты мешаешь!

Ангел-хранитель вдруг стал парить прямо перед ее носиком, а потом отдалился от Эми и продолжил, по мыслям розовой ежихи, беспричинные дразнилки.

- Давай, крошка, попади в меня своим молоточком! Ну же! Что, не можешь, да?

Тут у Эми лопнуло терпение. Она со всей силы и со злобой кинула кувалду прямо в нематериального кота, которая, разумеется, пролетела сквозь ангела-хранителя, но зато… метко попала точно в левое плечо стоявшего спиной к той стороне, где была Эми, робота «Теурга»! Этот неожиданный удар сзади не только повалил андроида-отца, но и повредил основание его левой руки, сильно нарушив контакты. Пальцы робота разжались. Бедный Чиз оказался на земле. Ангел-хранитель специально издевался над Эми, чтобы разозлить ее, как следует, для усиления атаки молотом, а потом он остановился в воздухе под таким углом, чтобы ежиха, запустив в него кувалду, попала туда, куда надо. Спустя шесть секунд молот исчез, а «Теург» продолжал лежать на земле. Возле него валялся Чиз практически в полумертвом состоянии. Соник и пёс были так увлечены битвой, что не сразу заметили то, что случилось с отцом Лики. Они даже не обратили внимания на раздавшийся шум. Лишь спустя полминуты пёс увидел, что с его папой что-то не так.

- Папа! – закричал пёс Лики и побежал к роботу, моментально забыв о сражении.

Синий ёж, заметив, что бедный чао на свободе, не думая ни о чем, ринулся к отцу пса со всех ног, на ходу подобрал на руки Чиза и побежал прочь отсюда.

Розовая ежиха с долей непонимания наблюдала с дерева за ходом событий.

- Ну что, Эми, скажешь мне спасибо или нет? – с улыбкой спросил ангел-хранитель. – С моей помощью ты выручила своих друзей. Ты хорошенько рассердилась, и твой молот стал сильным. Ты метнула его в меня, а попала прямо во врага. Я стал твоим ориентиром.

- Так ты… реально хотел мне помочь этим? – с облегчением сказала Эми. – Спасибо тебе. А я подумала, что ты меня просто так решил подразнить.

- Крошка, я… не такой сумасшедший, чтобы шутить с нашим уголовным кодексом, - сказал бесплотный кот. – Цель моих действий заключалась в том, чтобы загладить вину. Я тогда совершил ошибку при рассказе о способностях твоей кувалды и подверг тебя риску, ибо увеличенный молот – как обоюдоострый меч. И скажу честно: на твоем месте я ни за что не использовал бы эту способность в бою, ни при какой ситуации. Она очень опасна, и ты, полагаю, сама поняла это на собственном горьком опыте. В каком-то плане и этот урок послужит тебе на пользу.

- Знаешь, а ты не так плох, - похвалила его Эми. – Хитрый… ты дразнил меня, чтобы помочь. Погоди-ка, а ты совершил это по расписанию… или по своей воле?

- Из двух вариантов выбирай второй – не ошибёшься, детка, - шутливо сказал кот. – Но не бойся, за это я не буду наказан. Да, любое отклонение от графика, что запланирован Всевышним, считается преступлением. Но там есть приписка: речь идет об отрицательных отклонениях, то есть тех, что приносят негативные последствия. А если ангел-хранитель не подчинился графику, но своим вероломным поступком сделал только лучше, то это вовсе не посчитается за преступление. Скорее, наоборот, это снимет одно из твоих предыдущих обвинений, но при условии, что это не повлияет на ход запланированной судьбы. В моем ежедневнике было написано, что я в данный промежуток времени должен охранять тебя во время боя и добиться твоей, так сказать, полной сохранности вплоть до победы в нем. А я решил сделать иначе: помочь тебе победить до вступления в битву. Ну, вот я и устроил весь этот маленький цирк. Тем самым я достиг того же результата, но другими методами.

- Но… из твоих слов выходит, что ты действовал одновременно и по расписанию, и по собственной воле, - хитро сказала розовая ежиха.

- Что ж, можно сказать и так, крошка, - промурлыкал ангел-хранитель. – Ладно, мне пора исчезать, а то…

Внезапно бесплотный кот заметно погрустнел.

- Что такое? – поинтересовалась Эми Роуз.

- Ну я и бестолочь! – громко сказал ангел-хранитель разбитым голосом. – Я не имел права появляться! Я хотел, как лучше, а в итоге опять допустил просчет! Проклятье! Какой же я идиот, пошел на импровизацию и даже не учел такой важной детали! Ну почему мне все время так не везет?

- Тихо! Услышит же кто-нибудь! – шикнула розовая ежиха.

- Эми, меня можешь слышать только ты, - сказал бесплотный кот. – И видеть тоже. Так что другие лишь подумают, что ты ненормальная и разговариваешь с пустотой.

- Спасибо, что предупредил, - с угрюмым видом сказала Эми.

- Все, с меня хватит! Теперь я буду действовать дотошно по графику! – выпалил кот. – Иначе я опять испорчу свою карьеру! Давай, детка, до встречи! Может, когда-нибудь ты меня еще увидишь.

- Увидимся! – попрощалась ежиха и подумала. – «Не надо мне такого счастья».

Ангел-хранитель исчез. Эми Роуз осторожно слезла с дерева и побежала в сторону дома Ваниллы. Тем временем, за Чизом вели уход. Крим еле сдерживала слезы, видя чао, которого бережно положила ее мама на середину подушки, в жутком состоянии. Всего за пару часов Чиз приобрел такой вид, что со стороны казалось, будто этот малыш пережил неделю войны, голода и издевательств. Его сердечко еле билось. Он почти не реагировал на то, что происходило вокруг него.

Возле него на кровати сидел еж Соник с перебинтованным хвостиком. Та битва ему не казалась особо сложной, в отличие от давних сражений с черно-красным ежом Шедоу, и все-таки даже он чувствовал усталость. В любом случае, пленник был спасен. Но вопрос «Почему тот второй упал и выронил Чиза?» до сих пор оставался для него без ответа. Если бы Соник вовремя заметил лежавшего отца Лики и не «пропустил мимо ушей» звук удара, синий ёж увидел бы молот Эми рядом с роботом. Увы, но кувалды его подруги, лишенные «связи с телом Эми», вскоре исчезают.

Когда Эггман прилетел к нужному месту, он был несколько смущен, так как вместо битвы он увидел свысока, как совсем не похожий на звероподобных жителей сей планеты пёс в одежде и босоножках помогал подняться некому человеку или кому-то в этом роде. Когда второй встал на ноги, злобный гений заметил, что у того болталась левая рука, в то время как правая была в порядке.

- Хм, видимо, тут действительно была драка, закончившаяся в пользу Соника, если, конечно, Руж не солгала мне, - тихо сказал себе под нос Эггман. – Сейчас всё выясним…

Доктор стал плавно опускаться на своем «Эгг-Мобиле».

- Пап, а это еще кто? – спросил отца Лики, показывая лапой на прибывшего гостя.

- У меня такие подозрения, что хозяин этого места, - тихо шепнул сыну «Теург». – Я видел его лицо на здешнем пружинном механизме. Черт, рука! Хорошо, что у нас имеется функция исцеления, и куда более эффективная, чем у гуманоидов из плоти и крови.

Приземлившись в пятнадцати метрах от двух незнакомцев, Эггман вылез из своего летающего аппарата и сделал несколько шагов в их сторону. Пёс и робот насторожились.

- Так-так, ответьте-ка мне на три вопросика, - начал доктор. – Первое: кто вы такие? Второе: что вы забыли на бывшей моей территории? И третье: был ли здесь еж Соник? Вы можете отвечать не по порядку.

- Да, тут действительно был ёж Соник, - сказал «Теург». – Мы вызвали его сюда для заключения… одной сделки, если можно так выразиться. Нас еще задолго до этого очень заинтересовало данное место, и мы решили все устроить именно здесь. Но всё переросло в драку, чего мы не ожидали. Мы прилетели с соседней планеты, и нам нужны Изумруды Хаоса и Мастер-Изумруд, чтобы… короче говоря, для одного дела. Его зовут Лики, он мой сын, только прошу, не задавайте мне сейчас глупых вопросов вроде: «Как пес может быть моим сыном?»

- Не волнуйтесь, не буду. Меня это как-то мало волнует, - сказал толстый гений. – А меня зовут доктор Эггман. Я умнейший на этой планете, а может, и во всей Вселенной. Да, кстати, а Вас как зовут? И почему Вы проиграли Сонику? Судя по вашей руке…

- Слишком много вопросов, - сухо сказал андроид. – К тому же, у меня подозрения, что это ваших рук дело, доктор Эггман!

Отец Лики похлопал ладонью правой руки по точно такой же левой конечности.

- Моих? – с недоумением выпалил Эггман. – А я здесь причем?

- Если хотите и дальше с нами общаться, то подпустите к себе моего сына, - сказал робот. – Пусть он проверит вас. И теперь вопросы буду задавать я! Если будете врать, мой пес сразу об этом скажет. Его нос прекрасно улавливает запахи ауры, то есть биополя, так что он не только будет знать о вашем настроении, иначе говоря, состоянии духа, но и обо всех его изменениях. Запах радости для него – как аромат роз, запах тоски – как зловоние протухшего яйца, запах злости – как вонь от едкого химического вещества в пробирке, ну и так далее. У каждого состояния биополя свой запах. А будете противиться – убьем сразу.

Лики со злостью на мордочке вытащил своё оружие и направил острие на доктора. Эггман начал пятиться назад. Заподозрив неладное, пес сорвался с места, настиг толстяка и выставил конец клинка прямо у носа злобного гения.

«Лихо! А он хорош», - подумал Эггман. – «Да еще с таким нюхом! Любопытно…»

- Итак, отвечайте на вопрос: это вы мне стрельнули в плечо? – задал вопрос робот.

- Я ничем в Вас не стрелял, - ответил доктор. – Я только что подлетел к этому месту. Да и вообще: еж Соник – мой давний враг.

- Пап, он говорит правду, - сказал Лики. – Но меня смущает его биополе. У Эггмана какой-то странный духовный настрой… непонятный… много противоречивых запахов. Тем не менее, он не соврал, и я это чувствую…

«Если не он, тогда кто?» - в мыслях сказал андроид. – «Неужели… нет, глупости, не может… хотя… то существо с молотом… ладно, это уже не так важно…»

- А все же зачем вам нужны Изумруды, если не секрет? – ехидно спросил доктор. – Наверно, для запуска какого-нибудь грандиозного проекта на вашей планете?

- Их сила нам не нужна, - ответил робот. – От нее всё зло. Но если Вы знаете что-то об их местоположении, то скажите нам. Учтите, мой сын проследит за вашим состоянием.

- Хочу вас обрадовать: я знаю, где находятся пять Изумрудов Хаоса из семи, а также место, где сейчас располагается Мастер-Изумруд, - сказал Эггман. – И мало того, я покажу вам их. Честное слово.

«Теург» посмотрел на пса. Тот утвердительно покачал головой, показав, что доктор сказал чистую правду.

- Но с одним условием, - продолжил Эггман. – Вы отправитесь со мной на мою базу и на некоторое время, максимум дня на два, поработаете со мной. Обещаю, я за свой счет буду кормить вас… и даже выделю вам комнаты для ночлега. И если вы со всем успешно справитесь, то я выполню своё обещание. Как вам такое предложение? На вашем месте я бы согласился. К тому же ваш сын не говорит, что я лгу. Значит, все мои слова правдивы.

- Что верно, то верно, - сухо сказал андроид. – Хорошо, я согласен. Коль вы знаете о том, что нам нужно, и без всяких проблем пошли нам навстречу, у нас нет смысла убивать Вас. Хм, значит, Вы предлагаете нам стать на время вашими союзниками…

- Союзниками? Ну да, можно и так выразиться, - сказал злобный гений.

- Если честно, я еще со вчерашнего дня думал о сильном союзнике на этой планете, с которым можно было бы поработать, - задумчиво сказал отец Лики. – А что считаешь ты, сынок? Стоит нам принять его предложение или нет?

- Думаю, да, но… этот толстяк… не очень хороший… - сказал пес. – Что-то нечисто…

Эггман косо посмотрел на Лики. Ему не нравилось, когда его называли толстяком.

- Считайте, что мы… согласились, доктор Эггман, - сказал андроид. – Но запомните: мы не пощадим Вас, если Вы хотя бы попытаетесь сделать нам что-то плохое.

- Я понял, - ехидно сказал доктор и подумал. – «Хм, показать – покажу, а вот отдать – не отдам, я этого не обещал. Я вас использую, а потом… придумаю, что с вами сделать».

- А где, собственно говоря, сейчас находится ваша база? – спросил робот.

- Далековато отсюда, но я лично могу подбросить вас прямо к ней, - сказал Эггман.

- На этой машине? – спросил андроид, показывая правой рукой на «Эгг-Мобиль». – Мы там точно втроем не поместимся.

- Есть один способ, - сказал доктор и подошёл к своему летающему аппарату.

Злобный гений сел в кресло своего «Эгг-Мобиля» и, поднявшись высоко в воздух, нажал на зеленую кнопку. Тут же из нижней части аппарата стало вылезать механическое щупальце, которое Эггман использовал, как правило, для того, чтобы вырывать Изумруды Хаоса прямо из рук друзей Соника.

- Вы, оба, хватайтесь за это! – крикнул Эггман. – Не бойтесь, оно прочное! Да и мой аппарат выдерживает теперь вес до двухсот пятидесяти килограммов. Раньше – лишь сто пятьдесят мог вынести. Да, кстати, Вы, в зеленой куртке с дырками, вам не помешает ваша сломанная рука? У меня есть тут неплохая аптечка…

- Мешать не будет! – недовольным голосом сказал андроид. – И мне совершенно не нужна ваша аптечка! Через час-полтора все заживет!

«Так быстро?» - подумал злобный гений. – «У пришельца чудесное исцеление. Мне он тогда тем более пригодится, если так…»

Робот и его сын схватились за механическое щупальце, и все трое полетели к базе доктора Эггмана.

Постепенно приближался полдень, спешивший поставить в зенит яркое светило на ясном небе. Вся белая небесная вата куда-то исчезла, оставив своего верховного хозяина абсолютно безоблачным.

Меньше чем за полчаса троица прибыла к нужному месту. Доктор Эггман подлетел на своем летательном аппарате к входу в собственную базу. К двери приблизились и пес с металлическим отцом, хотя об искусственном происхождении последнего толстяк даже и не подозревал, как и Соник с друзьями.

- Внимание, доктор Эггман! За вами посторонние! – сразу сказала опознавательная машина, заметив двоих незнакомцев позади хозяина. – Внимание! Внимание!

- Умолкни, они со мной! - пробурчал злобный гений. – Всё под контролем, можешь нас пропускать.

- Как прикажете, хозяин, - металлическим голосом проговорила машина, и входная дверь моментально открылась.

- Один момент, - сказал Эггман своим новым союзникам и достал из кармана пульт управления системой охраны от посторонних. Доктор нажал на кнопку и сказал. – Теперь можете проходить!

- А что Вы только что сделали? – поинтересовался «Теург».

- Выключил охранную систему, - ответил Эггман. – Сами понимаете, что без нее не обойтись такому, как я. То воры, то враги там всякие… никуда от них не денешься. Ладно, идемте в базу!

Все трое проникли внутрь здания толстого гения. Андроид огляделся по сторонам для более подробного ознакомления с интерьером базы, что произвела на него хорошее впечатление. Лики пристально наблюдал за движениями Эггмана, чтобы вовремя подать сигнал в случае опасности, так как он был убежден: нельзя полностью доверять доктору, и это он понял еще тогда, когда обнюхивал его.

- Итак, добро пожаловать в мою базу, - сказал Эггман. – Чувствуйте себя, как дома! Но ничего тут не трогайте, пока я не разрешу! Поняли?

- Мы и не собираемся, - почти одновременно ответили отец и сын.

- Что ж, тогда слушайте моё первое задание… - начал толстый доктор.

- Уже? – возмущенно спросил Лики, перебив Эггмана. – Мы только вошли, а Вы…

- Прежде чем вы станете моими… официальными союзниками, вы должны пройти одно испытательное задание, - продолжил Эггман. - Если справитесь, то я сразу приму вас в свою команду, а под конец дам вам необходимую наглядную информацию.

- Ну и каким же будет наше первое испытание? – недовольно спросил андроид.

- Держу пари, оно вас самих заинтересует, - ехидно сказал доктор. – Так вот, я хочу, чтобы вы принесли сюда… Мастер-Изумруд.

- Даже так! Хм, а это действительно интересно, - сказал робот. – Нам как раз самим нужен этот кристалл…

- Знаю, что нужен, но не забывайте, что я обещал вам показать Изумруды Хаоса, да не один, а сразу пять, поэтому и вы не пытайтесь обмануть меня, иначе ничего не скажу и не покажу, - «отчеканил» Эггман. – И ещё: Мастер-Изумруд охраняется Наклзом.

- Это ещё кто? – спросил Лики, решив встрянуть в разговор. – Хотя я слышал что-то об охраннике…

- Ехидна-подросток, красного цвета, - ответил доктор. – Силён, зараза, но настолько доверчивый, что… даже мне обидно за него. Этого дурака я несколько раз обманывал! Но при этом он смеет считать себя достойным охранником Мастер-Изумруда, хотя и наступал уже много раз на одни и те же грабли!

- С таким мы быстро справимся, - сухо сказал андроид. – А теперь скажите, где он и его кристалл.

- Если говорить по-простому, то когда выйдете за пределы базы, поверните налево и идите все время прямо, и примерно через сорок минут спортивной ходьбы увидите его и Мастер-Изумруд, - проинструктировал Эггман. – Думаю, к этому времени рука заживет у Вас, коль Вы действительно так быстро исцеляетесь. Вот только учтите, что вам придется с ним хорошенько повозиться. В открытом бою ехидна Наклз очень агрессивен.

- У меня на него другие планы, - сказал отец Лики.

Доктор нахмурил брови, подумав: «Другие планы? Только попробуйте убить его, и я вас по стенке размажу! Лишь я буду решать, что с ним делать!»

- Эггман, Вы чем-то недовольны? – спросил робот, заметив изменения на лице его нового союзника.

- Надеюсь, в ваши планы не входит собственноручное убийство Наклза? – спросил Эггман, тем самым ответив вопросом на вопрос.

- Нет, - сказал андроид. – Просто когда Вы рассказали о его сущности, я понял, что к нему нужна иная тактика, и я уже знаю, какая именно. А почему Вам не хочется, чтобы мы убили этого ехидну?

- Потому что вы тут новенькие на этой планете, а я старожил, - грозно сказал доктор Эггман. – И он, в первую очередь, один из моих врагов, а не ваших, и я буду решать, убить его или не убить, использовать или не использовать. Не вмешивайтесь в чужие дела!

- Да тут, я вижу, и без нас настоящая война идет, - шутливо сказал пёс Лики.

- Хватит, идите уже! – сказал толстый гений, подлетев к двери и открыв ее. – И без Мастер-Изумруда можете не возвращаться!

- Пойдем, Лики, даже союзник нам тут не рад, - спокойно сказал «Теург» сыну.

Андроид и Лики покинули базу и направились в сторону местоположения Наклза и охраняемого им большого кристалла.

- Пап, а что ты придумал? – спросил пес своего отца по дороге. – Как же мы будем с ним сражаться?

- По-хитрому, - ответил андроид. – Минут через двадцать все тебе расскажу.

Робот на ходу снова достал пакетик с энергетическими «леденцами» и проделал то же самое, что и несколько часов назад. Остатки он выплюнул на землю.

Тем временем, доктор слез с «Эгг-Мобиля», который на этот раз остался внутри его базы, и опять спустился в подземелье, где велась разработка нового совершенного робота на основе материалов сотен старых боевых киборгов.

Когда дверь открылась, роботы не стали приветствовать своего хозяина, так как это только снова навлечет его гнев.

- Боко, Деко, на выход! – громко сказал Эггман. – У меня для вас спецзадание.

- Доктор, а… как же ваш киборг? – хором спросили два металлических друга. – Кто вместо нас будет работать здесь?

Эггман широко улыбнулся, опять выставив напоказ свои белоснежные зубы.

- Помните, я когда-то говорил вам, что у каждого гения всегда должно быть что-то вроде секретного местечка, секретной разработки и тому подобного, о чем не знают даже его помощники? – сказал толстяк. – Неужели забыли?

- Нет, не забыли, - почти одновременно сказали Боко и Деко.

Доктор подошел к середине одной из стен, нажал на мелкую неприметную кнопку и со словами «Вуаля! Пожалуйста!» показал рукой на обозначившуюся секретную дверь.

Часть стены отодвинулась, и глазам помощников гения открылся вид на небольшое тайное помещение, где находились еще двое роботов-слуг в отключенном состоянии.

- Тетра! Кварто! Активируйтесь! – важно пробурчал Эггман, и в тот же миг эта пара роботов открыла глаза и поприветствовала доктора.

Боко и Деко с легким недоумением наблюдали за всем, что происходило при них.

- Тетра! Кварто! Замените-ка Боко и Деко! – продолжил доктор, указывая роботам на места, где были два старых друга. – Приступайте к работе!

Два новых металлических труженика подошли к рабочим местам Боко и Деко.

- А вы, двое, идите за мной! – обратился Эггман к Боко и Деко. – Пошевеливайтесь!

Два друга обменялись взглядами и отправились вслед за гением по подземелью.

- Я не думал, что у Вас есть дополнительные роботы, - сказал Боко своему хозяину.

- И я тоже, - встрянул Деко.

- Этих двух роботов я смастерил позже остальных, на всякий случай, - сказал доктор своим подчиненным. – Мало ли, что может случиться. А я не хочу, чтобы хоть какая-либо мелочная неприятность помешала мне в создании совершенного оружия против Соника и его друзей! И не только их одних!

- Доктор, но… когда Вы успели сделать в подземной лаборатории тайный отсек? – с любопытством спросил Боко. – Да еще и перенести туда тех двух роботов?

- Знаете ли, у каждого мудрого хозяина должны быть свои секреты, о которых ни в коем случае не надо знать даже его подчиненным, - ответил Эггман. – Я всегда буду верен себе, а вот слуги могут предать. Намёк ясен?

Злобный гений хитро посмотрел на Боко и Деко. Два друга почти сразу догадались, что в конце речь шла об их бегстве от хозяина на сторону его недругов после извержения вулкана на одном тропическом острове. Пусть эта измена и была недолгой, она наложила плохой отпечаток на отношения Эггмана к своим старым металлическим помощникам.

Когда Боко, Деко и их хозяин поднялись на лифте и ступили на пол наземной базы, первый из них задал Эггману вопрос:

- Доктор, а можете прямо сейчас пояснить суть вашего… спецзадания?

- Да ничего особенного, - сказал Эггман. – Просто я сегодня познакомился с одними странными пришельцами. Они согласились поработать со мной, а точнее, ха-ха… на меня. И ваша задача: приготовить что-нибудь вкусное, пока они не вернулись. Вы у нас хорошие повара, в отличие от меня. Помню, когда вы сбежали от меня, мы чуть с голоду не умерли вместе с Бокуном. Я отвратительно готовлю, а вот вы…

- Погодите, Вы что, хотите, что мы готовили еду для каких-то двух незнакомцев, да? – с недоумением спросил Деко. – Мы их в глаза не видели, да и новичкам доверять не…

- Вы смеете мне возражать? – грозно сказал доктор. – Марш на кухню! И никакой ИБД, поняли?

- Никакой… чего? – одновременно спросили два металлических друга.

- Имитации бурной деятельности, - недовольно процедил Эггман. – За работу!

Боко и Деко подчинились хозяину и отправились в кухонный отсек наземной базы.

Дуновение лёгкого ветерка. Разговор деревьев шелестом листвы. Воистину райская атмосфера для души охранника-одиночки, красного ехидны Наклза, что в данный момент дремал возле Мастер-Изумруда на одном из невысоких холмов, окруженных лесом. Этот парень всегда любил гармонию покоя и одиночества. Что ему снилось – загадка, но на его лице была улыбка.

Внезапно его сон был прерван, так как кто-то пальцами защемил его нос, перекрыв дыхание. Когда Наклз открыл глаза, он увидел пса с оружием в одной из лап. Лики, поняв, что охранник проснулся, отпустил нос ехидны и сделал два шага назад. Наклз вскочил на ноги и гневно закричал:

- Эй! Ты что себе позволяешь? Кто ты вообще такой?

Вместо ответа пес начал усердно махать перед ехидной своим холодным оружием. Он настолько мастерски владел им, что конец клинка постоянно проходил в миллиметре от тела Наклза, тем самым не причиняя никакого вреда.

- Я не понял, ты что творишь? – выпалил разозленный охранник. – Хочешь драться, да? Сейчас я тебе покажу!

Наклз стал атаковать пса, но тот ловко увернулся от всех ударов ехидны.

- Скажи хоть что-нибудь! Или ты немой? – сказал Наклз, ударив кулаком по земле.

- Ну, ты сейчас очень злой и… от тебя плохо пахнет, да-да, - спокойно сказал пес.

- Что? – выпалил ехидна и быстренько обнюхал себя… на всякий случай. – Врешь!

- Дурак, ты никогда не почувствуешь того, что могу я, - вздохнув, тихо сказал Лики.

Пес сделал относительно длинный прыжок назад и продолжил:

- А я думал, что легендарный Наклз, великий охранник Мастер-Изумруда, способен на большее, а он даже ни разу не ударил меня! Ты просто жалок, так что я ухожу от тебя!

- А ну, стой! Я еще не закончил! – выпалил красный охранник. – Ты считаешь, что я жалок, да, выскочка?

- Конечно, - сказал пёс Лики. – Я даже могу поспорить на что угодно, что ты... не то, что ударить меня не сможешь – тебе не по силам будет элементарно догнать меня, Наклз!

Ехидна оскалился и с вытянутым вперед кулаком с двумя зубцами побежал прямо на Лики. Тот, в свою очередь, «со всех задних лап» ринулся куда-то прочь с возгласами:

- Не догонишь! По сравнению со мной ты червяк!

Наклз погнался вслед за ним. Лики спустился с холма и побежал прямо вглубь леса. Началась погоня прямо в «лабиринте деревьев», которые в изобилии росли в этом месте. Вскоре ехидна стал потихоньку настигать противника. Но когда он, наконец, догнал врага после пятого «поворота со срезом дистанции», Лики подпрыгнул вверх, уцепился за ветку одного из росших вдоль дороги деревьев – и был таков. Этот пёс будто… испарился. Наклз потерял его из виду. Неприятель где-то затаился. Ехидна стал вслушиваться в окружавшую его тишину. Но как Наклз ни напрягал свой слух, ничего это ему не давало.

«Где же ты?» - мысленно произнес Наклз, осматривая близлежащую местность.

Внезапно одна мысль, будто высоковольтным током, поразила мозг охранника.

- Проклятье! Мастер-Изумруд! Я ж его оставил! – едва не перешел на крик Наклз.

Ехидна на полной скорости помчался обратно к холму, «махнув рукой» на пса Лики и держа в голове только образ того предмета, что он обязан усердно охранять. Достигнув нужного места, он с ужасом для себя увидел, как некто, похожий на человека, расхаживал вокруг крупного кристалла, время от времени дотрагиваясь до него ладонью правой руки.

- Эй, ты! Руки прочь от Мастер-Изумруда! – закричал Наклз.

«Теург», заметив прибывшего назад ехидну, вместо того, чтобы убежать, наоборот, сел прямо на центр верхней грани больного кристалла, сказав при этом:

- Ну как, хорошо мой пёсик тебя отвлек, не правда ли? Давай, заставь меня слезть!

Ехидна ринулся на вершину холма и, будучи на полпути, прыгнул, готовый к удару по незнакомцу. К удивлению Наклза, когда его кулак был в метре от неприятеля, андроид самовольно «съехал» с Изумруда и разлегся на траве, смотря на небо. Наклз приземлился на верхнюю часть кристалла, как раз на то место, где пару секунд назад сидел незнакомец и дразнил его, и злобно посмотрел вниз, на лицо «Теурга», обхватив руками охраняемый предмет, как бы показывая: «Никому не отдам!»

Неожиданно потенциальный похититель приподнял левый рукав зеленой куртки и указательным пальцем правой руки подвинул мелкий рычажок к южной стороне прибора «Голограф-материализатор», что был крайне похож на навороченные наручные часы.

В тот же миг верхняя часть Мастер-Изумруда куда-то исчезла, и ехидна провалился внутрь собственного кристалла. После этого робот вернул рычажок в прежнее положение, и исчезнувшая грань вернулась на своё место. В итоге Наклз оказался зажатым внутри его Мастер-Изумруда, как законсервированная рыба в очень тесной упаковке.

Тем временем, андроид встал на ноги и, посмотрев в глаза ехидны, сказал:

- Да ты и вправду… полный дурак! Всё как говорил доктор Эггман! Попался на нашу провокацию, как глупый маленький ребенок, которого обидели в песочнице. В то время, пока ты бегал за моим сыном, я сделал материальную голографическую копию с Мастер-Изумруда, подменив ею настоящий кристалл. Потом я специально сел на подделку, чтобы ты в итоге остановился на нужном месте, и даже здесь ты не понял подвоха. В результате, ты оказался в ловушке. По правде говоря, я не думал, что все будет настолько просто…

«Теург» похлопал рукой по поддельному Изумруду. От злости Наклз начал биться о грани кристалла головой. Остальные части его тела были фактически зажаты. Ехидна что-то кричал, но снаружи, вне кристалла, все его слова превращались в неразборчивый шум.

- Эй, Лики, ты здесь? – громко крикнул андроид.

- Я уже тут, пап, - донесся голос пса из леса. Он выбежал из тени деревьев и быстро поднялся на холм, неся на спине настоящий Мастер-Изумруд, что был спрятан его отцом.

- Все прошло удачно, сынок, можно возвращаться, - сказал робот. – Доктор Эггман будет доволен. Заодно прихватим с собой ложный Мастер-Изумруд вместе с ехидной как небольшой подарок нашему новому союзнику. Удивительно, такой огромный кристалл, а по весу – не тяжелее обычного настольного глобуса. Жаль, что скоро придется уничтожить этот проклятый камень. А ведь интересная вещица…

- Пап, я так рад, что у тебя рука зажила! – сказал Лики.

- Да, я крепкий орешек, ничего не скажешь, - спокойно сказал отец. – Но мне пока очень везет. Если в меня попадет, к примеру, крутая ракета, тогда мне ничто не поможет.

- Я помогу, - сказал песик. – Если надо будет, то я подставлю даже свое тело, лишь бы защитить тебя, папа.

- Не глупи, Лики! – грозно сказал робот, почему-то недоброжелательно посмотрев на своего сына, отчего тому стало немного не по себе. – Цени свою жизнь и не говори эту чушь больше! Не обижайся, но… мне надоело каждый раз это слушать! Ты меня любишь – спасибо, но я не царь и Бог, чтобы ради меня жертвовать собой. Будь я на твоем месте, я… не стал бы этого делать ради своего отца, который является лишь единицей среди тысяч и тысяч таких же андроидов, как он, и не более того!

- Хорошо, папа, - спокойно сказал пес, в душе которого остался очень неприятный осадок. – Если тебе не нравится, то я не буду больше…

«Теург» взял в руки поддельный кристалл. Пленник снова начал биться о стенки, не давая андроиду уверенно держать в своих конечностях материальную голограмму. Тогда робот положил ложный Мастер-Изумруд на землю и со словами: «Угомонись, ехидна!» со всей силы ударил по нему своей прочной металлической ногой, как по футбольному мячу. Поддельный кристалл покатился с холма, подпрыгивая и ударяясь о землю. В конце пути он налетел на одно из деревьев, словно на сетку футбольных ворот, обозначив гол, и, тем самым, остановился. Данное пенальти полностью усмирило Наклза. Он пребывал в таком отвратительном состоянии, что уже больше не мог хоть как-то сопротивляться.

Робот спустился с холма и опять взял подделку с пленником.

- Хорошо тебе досталось, Наклз! – сказал андроид, глянув на ехидну, которого чуть ли не тошнило после пережитого. – Будь тихим, и больше такого не повторится.

После этого «Теург» и Лики спешно пошли в сторону базы доктора Эггмана.

До чего был удивлен зловредный гений, когда вместо одного Мастер-Изумруда он увидел целых два, и в одном из них – самого охранника в полубесчувственном состоянии! Эггман вообще не думал, что его поручение будет выполнено, а тут такое, и в ближайшие сроки, без всяких проблем…

- Это… это как понимать? – с недоумением спросил Эггман. – Два Мастер-Изумруда и Наклз собственной персоной в одном из них?

- Доктор, перед Вами только один Мастер-Изумруд, второй – это подделка, - сказал андроид. – И как раз в ложном кристалле сидит этот Наклз. Задание оказалось простым.

- А откуда вы взяли поддельный Изумруд? – с той же интонацией спросил доктор.

- Я продемонстрирую, но для начала Вы не могли бы поместить пленника, скажем, в карцер… или что-то в этом роде, - сказал «Теург». – Иначе говоря, в такое место, откуда он не сбежит. У Вас оно имеется?

- Да, есть у меня такое, - ехидно сказал Эггман. – Идите за мной!

Доктор отвел Лики и его отца в один из отсеков наземной базы, где располагались тюрьмы нового поколения, которых роботы Эггмана соорудили еще до того, как хозяин и его помощники отправились в открытый космос для слежки за Соником и его друзьями и сбора информации о новоявленных врагах – Метарексах. Андроид поставил на пол одной из них поддельный Мастер-Изумруд с Наклзом. Доктор Эггман нажал на переключатель, и моментально образовалась лазерная решетка с пяти сторон из шести. Оставшаяся нижняя часть «тюремного куба» была сделана из очень плотного металла, что будет не под силу и красному ехидне. Так что даже пол был надежной защитой от побега методом подкопа.

- А теперь смотрите внимательно, - спокойно сказал «Теург», поднял рукав куртки и быстро повернул рычажок его «Голографа-материализатора» до конца противоположной стороны. Ложный Мастер-Изумруд исчез, и Наклз «оказался на свободе».

- Ты ответишь за это, Эггман! – закричал ехидна, хотя его сильно шатало из стороны в сторону, и тот едва держался на ногах. Наклз чувствовал боль и легкую тошноту на фоне головокружения.

- Молчи, ехидна! – грозно сказал Эггман. – Закрой рот, иначе я накалю пол, и ты тут попрыгаешь у меня, как заяц на горячей сковородке! Понял?

Наклз с еще большей злостью посмотрел на всех присутствовавших, но на этот раз ничего не стал говорить.

- Доктор Эггман, постойте некоторое время на одном месте, - попросил андроид.

Толстый гений встал в «стойку смирно». Робот нажал на боковую кнопку наручного аппарата, и из него вырвался световой луч. «Теург» провел им по всему объему тела гения и снова повернул рычажок к «северной стороне» устройства, изменив направление руки в ту область, где он захотел появления материальной голограммы. Спустя несколько секунд рядом с доктором возникла его точная копия во всей красе.

- Это же… я! – с удивлением сказал Эггман, посмотрев на своего «двойника».

Доктор подошел к материальной голограмме и потрогал её. Как настоящая статуя, до которой ты можешь спокойно дотронуться! Просто чудо!

- Этот аппарат называется «Голограф-материализатор», - пояснил андроид, показав толстяку устройство на руке. – С помощью него я могу создавать статичные копии любых объектов, при этом их можно спокойно ощупывать. Его зарядки хватает на долгое время.

- Скажите, это Вы создали такую замечательную вещь? – спросил Эггман.

- Нет, это устройство было запатентовано около двухсот лет назад, когда меня еще не было, - ответил «Теург». – И я бы не сказал, что этот аппарат настолько замечателен. Не всякий клюнет на обман, особенно если дело касается копий живых существ. Эффективен он только в особых случаях, когда либо жертва вовсе не блещет умом, либо дело касается подделки неживых предметов, либо и то, и другое.

- А можно я посмотрю его внутреннюю конструкцию? – поинтересовался доктор, а сам подумал. – «Вот это технологии! Даже я с моим интеллектом не смог дойти до такого технического чуда!»

- Простите, но нет, - отрезал андроид. – Я пока что плохо Вас знаю, чтобы доверять подобные вещи!

Внезапно начал раздаваться шум. Лики, «Теург» и Эггман разом повернули головы и увидели, как Наклз тщетно пытался пробить кулаками пол тюремной камеры. Это было единственное место, где нет лазеров. Ехидна рассчитывал пробить его и сбежать как раз методом подкопа, но злой гений, когда делал схемы и чертежи камер для друзей Соника, предусмотрел и такие попытки бегства.

- Хочешь смыться, Наклз? – ехидно спросил Эггман. – Что ж, тогда почувствуй жару!

Доктор нажал на другой переключатель, и пол под ехидной буквально раскалился. Наклз с воплями стал прыгать и метаться по камере. Эггман не стал долго мучить ехидну и уже через пятнадцать секунд дезактивировал нагреватель.

- Так, дорогие помощники, предполагаю, что после испытания вы проголодались, - заискивающе сказал доктор. – Пройдемте на кухню, там мои слуги приготовили вам обед.

«У него, оказывается, есть и слуги?» - подумал андроид и сказал. – Я не голоден, но мой сын наверняка хочет чего-нибудь отведать. Я прав, Лики?

- Да, пап, я проголодался, - сказал пес. – Причем сильно.

- Лики, я надеюсь, ты любишь яичницу с сыром? – поинтересовался Эггман.

- Не пробовал, - коротко ответил Лики.

- Многое потерял, - сказал доктор. – Ну, ничего, сейчас попробуешь. Иди за мной!

Пёс отправился вслед за Эггманом на кухню. За ними последовал и «Теург», ибо не хотел он оставлять своего сына наедине с доктором, пусть даже его мальчик и мог за себя постоять в случае опасности.

Каково было удивление андроида, когда он увидел, что те слуги – это два обычных робота, причем на вид довольно примитивных.

«Роботы? Выходит, доктор способен создавать мне подобных? В любом случае, эти двое слишком убоги», - мысленно произнес «Теург».

- Боко, Деко, обед на стол, один из наших союзников здорово проголодался! – едва не перейдя на ор, приказал Эггман.

Два металлических друга, ничего не сказав, второпях положили на стол по тарелке, на каждой из них были хлеб, кусок сыра, яичница и стакан холодного молока. Обе порции достались Лики. Его отец просто сидел и наблюдал то за сыном, то за Боко и Деко.

- Да, кстати, доктор, я заметил, в вашей базе одно окно разбито, - сказал андроид. – Не скажете, что у Вас случилось? Чисто из любопытства хочется узнать.

- Понимаете, тут… один мой… - начал Эггман, немного покраснев, так как ему было стыдно: такая красивая база, а на фоне этого великолепия чертово разбитое стекло в окне. – В общем, неприятность была, связанная с одним из моих слуг, Бокуном, который куда-то улетел и… со вчерашнего вечера больше не появлялся.

- Предательство, да? – спросил «Теург».

- Ну, в какой-то степени… - смущенно ответил доктор и сказал своим помощникам. – Эй, Боко, Деко, для вас новая работа! Так как у меня уже нет желания ждать посыльного, поставьте-ка за него новое стекло в одно из нижних окон.

- Нечестно! Бокун натворил, а нам расхлебывать? – недовольно сказал Деко.

- Да, несправедливо! – поддакнул Боко. – Пускай он и делает! Кстати, а что именно вчера случилось, доктор?

- Мне вас что, силой заставлять? – злобно прошипел Эггман. – Чтобы через десять минут все было сделано, поняли?

- Есть, доктор Эггман, - уныло сказали Боко и Деко и вместе покинули кухню.

«А этот Эггман интереснее, чем я думал», - мысленно произнес андроид, провожая холодным взглядом двух роботов.

- Послушай, Лики, могу я попросить тебя обнюхивать моих помощников всякий раз, когда я даю им задание? – спросил доктор. – Мне просто интересно, что покажет твой…

- Нет смысла, - перебил его пёс. – Они роботы, а роботы не пахнут. У них нет души, нет ауры. И еще: спасибо за еду, доктор, мне понравилась яичница с сыром, а вот молоко у Вас прокисшее. Выпил один стакан, и до сих пор во рту неприятно…

«Черт возьми, неудобно-то как!» - подумал Эггман и сказал. - Итак, пока у меня нет для вас новых заданий. Чем хотите заняться, мои… это… официальные союзники?

- Хм, если от нас пока ничего не надо, тогда можно мы с Лики немного поиграем? – спросил «Теург». – Моему сыну не помешает немного размяться, потренироваться. Он это любит. Лики, хочешь еще раз поиграть со мной в палочку?

- Хочу, - сказал пёс, завиляв хвостом. – А в «уничтожь снаряд» тоже играть будем?

- Ну, если ты хочешь, то будем, - сказал андроид и переключился на Эггмана. – А Вы можете не волноваться – мы не уйдем далеко от вашей базы.

- Понял, - сказал доктор и подумал. – «Да мне уже… все равно. Главное, что я хотел, я получил от вас, ну а дальше… посмотрим… ха-ха…»

Эггман проводил союзников до выхода из базы. Когда андроид и его пёс покинули убежище доктора и отошли от него на некоторое расстояние, Лики задал отцу вопрос, при этом такой, которого «Теург» вовсе не ожидал:

- Пап, скажи честно, ты действительно меня любишь?

- Лики, что с тобой? – с недоумением спросил андроид. – Тебя какая муха укусила?

- Я серьёзно, пап, - продолжил пёс. – Ведь когда-то давно ты мне говорил, что тебе подобные, то есть роботы нашей планеты, раньше могли чувствовать то же самое, что и… гуманоиды, но со временем вас лишили некоторых эмоций и чувств. Я… ни разу не видел, чтобы ты улыбался, смеялся, говорил что-нибудь по-настоящему приятное, теплое. Я вижу в основном либо нейтральное состояние, равнодушие, либо злобу и раздражительность с твоей стороны. И при этом я не могу понюхать твоё биополе, потому что его у тебя нет, ты робот, а значит, я не могу быть уверен, что ты меня реально любишь, что ты меня никогда не обманываешь. Пойми, пап, одно дело – любить, но совсем другое – просто уважать. Ты не думай, что если я еще не настолько взрослый, то я не понимаю многих вещей. Я прошу тебя, папа, скажи честно: ты можешь любить, смеяться, плакать и тому подобное или нет?

Первый раз в своей жизни «Теург» не знал, что ответить. Да, пес Лики «посадил его в лужу». Отец никогда не испытывал на себе, что значат очень радостные, положительные чувства. Он был роботом шестнадцатого поколения, и он был в курсе того, что еще роботы двенадцатого поколения были лишены тех эмоций, что, как посчитали гуманоиды, им не нужны. Нельзя сказать, что андроиды последних сборок в итоге стали лишь бездумными машинами. Их искусственный интеллект по-прежнему оставался на уровне человеческого мозга с возможностью творческого мышления, как и у андроидов первого поколения. Но они действительно были уже не теми роботами, какими были ранние модели. Остались у них только нейтральные и негативные эмоции. Остальные были удалены из всех их чипов. Зная, что Лики не сможет проверить, «Теург» решил ответить следующим образом:

- Лики, ты не расстраивайся, но я не могу смеяться, плакать, улыбаться, но я люблю тебя, сынок. Поверь мне, я могу любить. Дай мне обнять меня, мой мальчик!

Андроид понимал, что жестоко соврал, ибо он воистину просто уважал своего сына Лики и относился к нему скорее как вечному достойному союзнику во всех делах, нежели как к родному существу, еще с самого рождения антропоморфного пса.

- Надеюсь, что это правда, папа, - как-то невесело сказал Лики, все же обняв своего отца после некоторых раздумий. – После того, что ты сказал мне тогда, когда мы сделали свою работу по принесению Мастер-Изумруда, мне показалось, что ты совсем не можешь любить и жалеть тех, кто тебе дорог. Я так хочу, чтобы это оказалось моей ошибкой.

- Ладно, Лики, давай лучше поиграем! – сказал андроид, желая отвлечь Лики от не очень приятной темы. – Поищи-ка хорошую палочку!

- Я мигом! – сказал пес и начал поиски подходящего «объекта для запускания».

Тем временем, доктора Эггмана снова навестила Руж. Как и в тот раз, она проникла в базу через окно, за несколько секунд до того, как Боко и Деко поставили новое стекло. И ее визит нисколько не разозлил доктора, ибо при ней был желтый Изумруд Хаоса, что она нашла четверть часа назад.

- О, Руж, ты нашла для меня шестой Изумруд Хаоса! – восторженно сказал Эггман. – Давай его сюда, моя милая воровка!

- Не-не, Эгги, сначала плата, а потом кристалл, - лукаво сказала летучая мышь. – Да еще мне нужна хорошая плата. Иными словами, если хочешь получить Изумруд Хаоса, ты должен дать мне нечто более ценное и привлекательное, чем этот камень, иначе я просто заберу эту находку себе. Мне самой нужна такая прелесть.

Доктор Эггман еще шире улыбнулся и подошел к письменному столику, что стоял у входа в базу. Открыв один из ящичков, он достал небольшой серый мешочек. Подойдя к летучей воровке, гений высыпал перед ней на пол часть содержимого. У Руж загорелись глаза от восторга, когда она увидела возле себя кучу небольших драгоценных камней, что напоминали алмазы.

- Эгги, откуда это… у Вас? – спросила воровка. – Эти камни такие… прелестные!

- Во время поисков Изумрудов Хаоса я наткнулся на одно место, где полно таких же камней, - ехидно сказал Эггман. – Я специально взял несколько десятков экземпляров для того, чтобы в случае проблем с поисками я мог рассчитывать на тебя. Я знаю, что ты очень любишь драгоценности, всё, что блестит и переливается своими красками на свету, вот я и решил, что смогу этим расплатиться с тобой в том случае, если ты найдешь для меня один, два или три недостающих Изумруда. А теперь отдай мне жёлтый Изумруд Хаоса!

- Бери! – наотмашь сказала мышь и отдала доктору Изумруд Хаоса, после чего Руж принялась набивать пластмассовый бюстгальтер, что был по величине больше ее груди на полтора размера, камешками от злого гения Эггмана. – Я считаю, что твой подарочек куда привлекательнее.

«Ура! Шестой Изумруд Хаоса у меня! Осталось найти последний, и если я смогу это сделать, то вселенское господство мне гарантировано!» - мысленно сказал доктор, взяв в руки энергетический кристалл.

- Мастер-Изумруд? – выпалила летучая мышь, заметив в уголке большой кристалл.

- Ага, заметила? – ехидно сказал толстяк. – Да-да, он уже у меня! Только не делай сейчас глупостей, Руж, иначе я включу систему защиты. Она тебя на куски порвет!

- А что с Наклзом? – поинтересовалась Руж. – Наверняка он уже направляется сюда.

- Он тоже у меня, - довольным голосом сказал доктор. – Пойдем, я кое-что покажу!

Эггман отвел воровку прямо в тот отсек базы, где ехидна сидел в лазерной клетке.

- Наки? – лукаво спросила Руж, подлетев к пленнику. – Как ты тут оказался, милый?

- Отстань, Руж, и без тебя во всех смыслах тошно! – грубо сказал Наклз. – Иди-ка ты лучше… вон, к Эггману, и с ним любезничай!

- Фи, как грубо! – брезгливо сказала воровка и обратилась к доктору. – Эгги, как Вы умудрились сделать с ним такое?

- Долгая история, - сказал Эггман. – И она, мягко говоря, тебя не касается, Руж. Этой ночью я отправлюсь на поиски седьмого, красного, Изумруда Хаоса. Я не знаю, как долго я буду здесь отсутствовать, поэтому у меня к тебе предложение: я отдам тебе оставшиеся у меня драгоценные камни, если ты с этого момента и, допустим, до… завтрашнего вечера присмотришь за Наклзом.

- Что? Она? – выпалил ехидна.

- Закрой рот, тебя никто не спрашивал! – закричал доктор. – Снова захотел танца на горячем полу, да, Наклз?

Красный ехидна злобно фыркнул, сел на пол и насупился, положив ладони на ноги.

- Понимаешь, в этом отсеке базы нет тех охранных механизмов, что в главной части моего убежища, - продолжил Эггман обращение к летучей мыши. – Вдобавок, неизвестно, чего можно ожидать от этого ехидны. Несмотря на то, что убежать из данной клетки вряд ли возможно, перестраховка все же не помешает для полного спокойствия и уверенности. Подумай сама, Руж, я же не могу все время следить за ним и его жизненным состоянием.

- Здесь что, нет камер наблюдения? – спросила воровка.

- Видишь ли, я в каком-то плане сейчас… на мели, - сказал доктор. – Почти всё, что у меня оставалось, пошло на… кое-что другое. Да и какой толк от камер наблюдения, когда я буду отсутствовать? Ни они, ни моя новейшая охранная система в главной части базы не смогут остановить Наклза, если он все-таки сможет каким-то образом пробить пол под его ногами и как крот выбраться за пределы здания! Я хочу быть абсолютно уверенным в том, что он не сбежит отсюда. У меня сейчас нереально огромные планы, и я очень хочу, чтобы все прошло просто идеально, без каких-то неожиданных сюрпризов, так что сейчас я ради дополнительных, пусть и лишних, перестраховок готов пойти практически на что угодно.

- И что же мне надо делать, если я замечу попытку бегства? – спросила Руж.

- Просто нажать на вот этот переключатель, - ответил Эггман, показывая на то, при помощи чего можно раскалить пол под Наклзом. – Тогда температура пола под ехидной поднимется, и Наклз окажется в не самой приятной для него ситуации. Только смотри, не переборщи, иначе превратишь его в жаркое. Максимум секунд двадцать, не более. Потом отключаешь. Поняла?

- Да-да, все ясно, - сказала летучая мышь. – Я только одного никак не пойму: зачем ночью? Почему бы Вам не отправиться на поиски прямо сейчас?

- Все дело в том, что я тут пораскинул мозгами и решил… избавиться кое от кого, - с улыбкой сказал доктор. – Они выполнили основное моё желание, и теперь, боюсь, станут помехой, так как им тоже для чего-то нужны наши Изумруды.

- Постойте-ка, Вы случайно говорите не о тех, кто сегодня утром сражался с ежом? – лукаво спросила летучая мышь. – Если да, то становится понятным, почему Наклз здесь…

- Ненавижу, когда ты бываешь такой догадливой, Руж! – сказал Эггман, но почему-то без злости. – С другой стороны, отлично, что ты сама всё прекрасно поняла, поэтому не будешь меня лишний раз расспрашивать.

- Есть еще один вопрос: чем я буду питаться в отсеке во время вашего отсутствия, а, Эгги? – поинтересовалась Руж. – Ведь Вы же больше чем на одни сутки меня тут закроете вместе с Наклзом.

- Не беспокойся, Руж, я сейчас попрошу Боко и Деко наготовить тебе еды на время твоего пребывания здесь, - ответил толстяк. – Кстати, если что, туалетная комната имеется у меня почти в каждой части базы, включая эту, так, на всякий непредвиденный случай…

- А если Наклз… ну… Вы меня понимаете? – со смешком спросила летучая мышь.

- Именно для таких случаев полы в камерах были созданы с узенькими сетчатыми отверстиями, через которые любая жидкость идет в почву под базой, - ответил доктор. – И да, не забывай угощать своей едой Наклза. Достойные пленники не должны голодать. Вот только кидай ему в клетку аккуратнее, чтобы еда не попала в лазеры, иначе она сгорит. И последнее: если я вдруг по каким-то причинам задержусь, за лишнее, проведенное здесь, время я… не только отдам тебе все остальные камешки, но и расскажу о том месте, где я их нашел. Поверь, там море таких драгоценностей!

- Звучит заманчиво, - сказала воровка. - Что ж, спасибо за инструктаж, Эгги, но ты не возражаешь, если я сначала приму ванную? Не соизволишь проводить в ванную комнату красивую леди, то есть меня?

- Ну, ладно, пошли, - сказал доктор, а сам подумал. – «Да уж, Руж, как же легко тебя подкупить. Ради драгоценностей ты будешь готова едва ли не стать моей… пленницей».

- Пока, Наки, я скоро к тебе вернусь! – слукавила воровка, помахав ручкой ехидне.

Когда Эггман и Руж покинули этот отсек базы, Наклз сказал себе под нос:

- Продажная мышь!

Прошло два часа. Руж, искупавшись, приступила к выполнению поручения Эггмана. Доктор положил шестой Изумруд Хаоса в то самое устройство в виде параллелепипеда и продолжил наблюдение за деятельностью роботов в подземной базе. Боко и Деко после завершения всех приготовлений временно отдыхали на кухне. Они были в курсе того, что Эггман задумал сделать со своими новыми союзниками.

«Теург» и Лики рассчитывали еще где-то полчаса побыть на свежем воздухе, но пес нечаянно упал в грязь, когда в очередной раз ловил зубами палочку. Пришлось закончить игру, ибо Лики нуждался в водных процедурах.

По дороге к базе они отец и сын вдруг услышали вдалеке от себя чей-то писклявый мальчишеский голосок:

- Что же делать? Я хочу вернуться к Эггману, но… я не хочу показывать тебя. Чёрт, я совсем запутался! Я не могу… ты из врагов, но ты… ох, как поступить-то?

Андроид и его пёс решили узнать, откуда доносились эти слова. Они пошли на звук и вскоре заметили сидевшего около большого валуна странного парнишку, очень схожего с маленьким чертиком. В руках он держал кулон. От образа Крим механическое сердечко посыльного начинало биться чаще. Неожиданно Бокун увидел перед собой тень. Он сразу поднял голову и обнаружил, что к нему подошел некто высокий, в зеленой куртке, сапогах и с рыжими волосами. Тот, в свою очередь, посмотрел на его лоб и заметил повреждение, что выдавало в необычном парнишке робота.

- Ты, случайно, не тот, кто сбежал от доктора Эггмана? – спросил его «Теург».

- Да, а ты… кто такой? – неуверенным голосом сказал Бокун.

- Союзник Эггмана, - ответил андроид и добавил. – Слушай, робот, а что это у тебя в руках? Дай-ка взгляну!

- Отстань! – выпалил робот-посыльный. – Я тебя впервые вижу!

- Лики, отними у него! – сказал «Теург» своему сыну, что стоял позади Бокуна.

Не успел робот-посыльный обернуться, как Лики клинком своего оружия вырвал из рук Бокуна купон и передал его отцу. Рассерженный робот сорвался с места, но его в один миг схватил пес и повалил на землю.

Изучив предмет, «Теург» был сильно поражен увиденным.

«Кулон в виде сердечка? И в нем изображено ушастое существо, у которого я тогда отобрал синюю летающую тварь?» - подумал андроид и сказал вслух. – Ответь мне, какую связь ты, робот, имеешь с этим существом?

- Не скажу! – гневно выпалил Бокун.

- Вот как? Тогда я просто испорчу твою вещь, а заодно попрошу Лики сломать тебя, - сухо сказал «Теург». – Отвечай! Я с тобой шутки шутить не буду!

То, что андроид увидел и услышал дальше, еще более удивило его. На лице робота Бокуна появилась грусть. Просочились слёзы, что стали стекать по его щекам. Он ответил:

- Я… люблю ее. Только не говорите об этом Эггману, пожалуйста! Он меня на куски разберет, если узнает!

«Что? Какой-то убогий робот Эггмана… плачет? Любит? Грустит? Его… примитивный робот может то, чего не могу я? Эггман… неужели он способен делать такое?» - подумал «Теург». – «Я тоже… хочу уметь чувствовать это, как андроиды первых поколений. Может, Эггман согласится помочь мне в этом?»

К удивлению робота-посыльного, которого все еще удерживал пес, андроид отдал Бокуну его кулон прямо в руки.

- Робот, благодарю, я узнал много нового из сего кулона, - сказал «Теург». – Но мне придется вернуть тебя доктору Эггману. Хочу еще кое в чем угодить ему. При этом я тебе обещаю, что не расскажу ему твою тайну. И попрошу доктора не наказывать тебя. Идет?

- Это правда? - робко промолвил робот-посыльный. – Спасибо…

- Пусть это покажется тебе странным, но это я должен говорить тебе спасибо, - тихо сказал андроид. – Встреча с тобой помогла мне понять, с каким союзником я имею дело…

В это время Лики с недоумением слушал своего отца. Он не мог понять, что именно имел в виду «Теург», но в одном он был уверен: что-то пробудило в его отце нечто вроде надежды. Как-то внезапно андроид перешел со смертельных угроз на благодарности.

- Лики, пойдем к доктору Эггману! Только смотри, не выпускай из лап этого робота!

- Хорошо, пап, - довольным голосом сказал пёс.

Отец и сын с Бокуном в лапах снова направились к базе гения робототехники.

Когда доктор Эггман увидел, что его союзники притащили ему Бокуна, он возжелал было едва ли не прикончить робота-посыльного, поливая его ругательствами. Но андроид выполнил своё обещание, убедив злобного гения оставить Бокуна в покое и не причинять ему физического вреда. Эггман хоть и был вне себя от ярости, но в итоге все-таки простил робота-посыльного. Также «Теург» сказал, что уничтожил кулон, что он нашел у Бокуна, и тем самым андроид спас робота-посыльного от дальнейших посягательств Эггмана на его заветную вещицу, хотя на самом деле тот кулон был в целостности и сохранности спрятан в сумке для ношения «взрывных телевизоров-бомб для сообщений от доктора». Далее он попросил Эггмана срочно отвести его пса в душ. Толстяк согласился выполнить просьбу и повел Лики к нужному месту, предварительно сказал Бокуну, что если тот хочет кушать, то пусть летит на кухню - Деко и Боко в данное время хозяйничали там. Робот-посыльный тут же полетел на кухню.

В результате «Теург» на некоторое время… «остался без присмотра». Внезапно его взгляд приковался к открытому ящичку в письменном столе, откуда толстяк брал малый мешок с драгоценностями. Доктор в последнее время в основном только и думал о своем грандиозном проекте, поэтому, несмотря на всё, был более рассеянным, чем когда-либо. Из ящичка торчали листы бумаги с какими-то чертежами и схемами. Андроид подошел к нему и незаметно взял часть их них, после чего он решил локтем закрыть ящичек, так как «Теург» не хотел, чтобы пропажу сразу заметили. К тому же он почему-то был уверен, что гений упустил то, что забыл закрыть отсек стола. И он действительно не ошибся. Но робот даже не догадывался, какой сюрприз от доктора ждет его и пса Лики, ибо после недолгих раздумий Эггман все ж решил избавиться от уже не очень-то и нужных ему союзников во второй половине дня, и в этом не было ничего удивительного: Мастер-Изумруд он заимел с помощью андроида и его сына, шестой Изумруд Хаоса ему принесла Руж, которую гений закрыл за вознаграждение вместе с Наклзом, тем самым «убив сразу двух зайцев»: нашел для ехидны надсмотрщика и в то же время «вывел воровку из игры» по поиску Изумрудов Хаоса. Ведь если она нашла бы последний кристалл раньше Эггмана, то Руж тут же начала бы ставить доктору свои условия, а может – и вовсе забрала бы камень себе, а это Эггману было невыгодно с учетом его планов на ближайшее будущее. Фактически, мышь воистину стала его «вторым пленником по собственной воле из-за жажды наживы».

Когда андроид заметил, что Эггман возвращается, он сразу же спрятал все листы со схемами и чертежами под одежду.

- Вы чего здесь стоите-то? – поинтересовался доктор. – Ваш… как там его… пес Лики сказал, чтобы Вы пришли к нему и постирали его одежду, пока он моется под душем.

- Да, сейчас подойду к сыну, - сказал «Теург». – Просто я увидел, что вам поставили новое стекло, вот и… залюбовался…

- Ха, нашли, на что смотреть, - пробурчал Эггман. – Идите уже, а то сын Вас ждет!

Доктор проводил андроида до нужного места и оставил его наедине с псом Лики.

- Сильно же ты испачкался, сынок, - сказал «Теург», стирая рубашку и шорты Лики.

- Просто ты палку в неудачное место кинул, - сказал пёс. – Там много грязи было…

Закончив стирку и развесив одежду, андроид достал те самые листы и принялся их изучать. Это были схемы различных роботов Эггмана. На многих чертежах стояли пометки вроде: «Не прошел тест», «Не оправдал ожиданий», «Отменен» и т. п.

- Хм, интересно, интересно… - повторял отец, рассматривая один лист за другим.

- Эй, пап, ты… чем там занимаешься? – спросил пёс, легонько отодвинув занавеску, полтела которого было в пене от жидкого мыла. В лапах он держал мочалку.

- Рассматриваю кое-какие чертежи, что принадлежат Эггману, - ответил «Теург». – Я и предположить не мог, что мы свяжемся с таким… гениальным кибернетиком.

Внезапно одна из схем неимоверно сильно привлекла внимание андроида. Стояло название: «Металлический Соник», а рядом пометка: «На очереди».

«Какая… прекрасная конструкция!» - мысленно произнес андроид. – «Такие малые габариты – и такая восхитительная мощь! Этот робот… чудесен! Просто великолепен! Как я хочу, чтобы я обзавелся такими же деталями, как у него!»

«Теург» свернул лист бумаги с этим чертежом и спрятал его в отдельный карман.

Неожиданно из громкоговорителя, что располагался в отсеке, где сейчас были пес и его отец, раздался голос доктора Эггмана:

- Мои дорогие союзники! Я хочу сообщить вам приятную новость! Я решил больше не утруждать вас и уже сегодня показать Изумруды Хаоса. Когда освободитесь, подходите к главной части моей базы. Я буду ждать вас возле своего главного компьютера.

На этом «сеанс монолога толстого гения» закончился.

- Как? Уже? – сказал Лики. – Не слишком ли рано, пап? Мы только одно поручение выполнили, а он нам идет навстречу…

- Согласен, что-то больно странно, - подтвердил «Теург». – Но ничего, если что, он у меня попляшет… под дулом моего «Пиона».

Прошло полтора часа. Когда одежда Лики более-менее высохла, песик надел ее на себя, и он с «Теургом» отправился туда, куда просил доктор Эггман по громкоговорителю. Когда они вернулись в главную часть базы гения, их подозрения стали все более нарастать от вида Мастер-Изумруда. Кристалл находился прямо рядом с главным компьютером, и к нему было прикреплено огромное количество проводов, отходивших к «умной машине». Толстый гений с ехидной улыбкой встретил закончивших свои дела союзников.

- Эггман, Вы серьёзно намерены уже сейчас показать нам Изумруды Хаоса, или это была плоская шутка? – спросил андроид у доктора.

- Нет, я все сказал напрямую, - процедил Эггман. – Встаньте вместе с псом в центр и сами все увидите. Я держу своё слово.

«Теург» и Лики встали в то место, на которое указал доктор. После этого злой гений нажал на одну из кнопок на клавиатуре его главного компьютера, и на поверхность начал постепенно вылезать уже знакомый нам аппарат. Еще один щелчок по клавише – и глазам союзников открылся вид не на пять, а на целых шесть Изумрудов Хаоса.

- Выходит, все это время они были у Вас, доктор Эггман, - сказал «Теург». – Правда, Вы говорили, что пять, а не шесть…

Но Эггман не слушал андроида. Он произвел нажатие на круглую алую кнопку. Тут же по проводам от Мастер-Изумруда пошли энергетические потоки. Спустя три секунды между Эггманом и двумя союзниками образовалось гигантское защитное поле.

- Вижу, все-таки Вы идёте на обман, - сухо сказал андроид. – Зря Вы это делаете…

- Молчать! Считайте, что вы уволены! – выпалил доктор. – И прощайте!

Эггман достал из кармана пульт и активировал свою систему охраны. Из стен базы стали выходить орудия для уничтожения, чьи дула автоматически направлялись в сторону «Теурга» и его пса. Неожиданно андроид прыгнул к своему сыну и заранее прикрыл Лики своим телом до начала обстрела. Пёс, лежа под ним, с удивлением глядел на своего отца. Через мгновение десятки пуль полетели в большинстве своем в спину «Теурга», разрывая одежду и кожу. От «автоматных очередей» даже поднялся дым. Доктор наблюдал за всем происходившим, пытаясь рассмотреть, что стало с его союзниками.

Обстрел прекратился через три минуты, когда у оружий, что выпустили в отца Лики несколько килограммов «свинца», иссякли патроны. Как только дым рассеялся, толстяк не просто испугался – он был шокирован. «Теург» спокойно встал на ноги. Вся его спина была без одежды и кожи, что разорвали на куски пули. Задние части ног тоже сияли блеском от металла, который тоже был отчасти покорежен обильными «свинцовыми ударами». Зато передняя часть андроида осталась в целости и сохранности. Лоскутки его одежды и кожи валялись возле «Теурга». Пес Лики тоже встал на задние лапы и прижался к своему отцу, с неимоверной злобой глядя на Эггмана. Весь пол был усеян потраченными на них пулями.

- Что? Ты… ты… робот? – едва ли не поперхнувшись слюной, сказал доктор. – Я…

- Удивлены? – сухо спросил «Теург». – Надо лучше узнавать тех, с кем ты работаешь и сотрудничаешь. Ну а теперь…

Андроид достал из-под одежды то самое оружие, что было похоже на игрушечное водяное ружьё, но из серебристого металла, и произвел выстрел. Из дула вылетел заряд, напоминавший шаровую молнию. Он спокойно прошел сквозь защитное поле, оставив на доли секунды там «дырку», и попал точно в устройство в виде параллелепипеда с шестью Изумрудами Хаоса. После этого вся верхняя часть аппарата буквально исчезла сразу после недолгой, но очень яркой вспышки, вместе со всеми энергетическими кристаллами.

Эггман был в полной растерянности. От страха он едва не залез на клавиатуру. Как только первая цель была успешно поражена, «Теург» стрельнул прямо в Мастер-Изумруд. С ним произошло то же самое. В тот же миг защитное поле исчезло, и злой доктор остался без всякой защиты.

- Вы… уничтожили… Изумруды? – в бешеном страхе спросил Эггман.

- Все эти Изумруды в данное время находятся в небытии, - сказал андроид и тут же перевел дуло оружия на самого Эггмана, чтобы держать его в страхе. – «Небытие» в этом случае – всего лишь название искусственной альтернативной реальности, измерения, что создано этим оружием. Оно находится с ним в прямой связи. Можно сказать… полностью зависит от него. Заряды, словно черные дыры, переносят туда предметы, которые можно вернуть обратно, но если уничтожить это оружие, чьё название «Пион», то… вместе с ним исчезнет и искусственное измерение, а значит – и все предметы, попавшие в него. И когда мы найдем последний кристалл, мы перенесем его в альтернативную реальность, а потом просто уничтожим оружие, а с ним – Изумруды Хаоса и Мастер-Изумруд. «Пион» - это не просто оружие, это гордость наших технологических достижений. Единственный минус – это то, что зарядки хватает всего лишь на четыре выстрела, после чего «Пиону» требуется довольно долгая подзарядка. Но, в любом случае, лишний заряд найдется и на Вас…

- Вы… вы… убьёте меня, да? – с заиканиями спросил доктор, понимая, что его план по порабощению Вселенной начинает идти не по тому пути.

- Исходя из того, что Вы сейчас сотворили, я по идее должен прикончить Вас, но я… не стану этого делать по одной причине, - ответил «Теург». – Я приказываю Вам, чтобы Вы выполнили одну мою просьбу.

Услышав слово «приказываю», Эггман в душе страшно разозлился, но он понимал, что с этого момента дела пошли не в его пользу.

- Ну и какова Ваша просьба… проклятый робот? – недовольно спросил Эггман.

- Зовите меня «Теург», - сказал андроид. – А моя просьба проста: я хочу, чтобы Вы сделали из меня андроида, способного чувствовать то же самое, что и тот робот, которого мы привели к Вам. Я желаю научиться плакать, смеяться и… ощущать все остальное. Когда я встретил маленького робота, я понял, что Вы потрясающий кибернетик, а когда я изучил чертежи ваших творений, я еще больше в этом убедился.

«Теург» достал один из листов, где была схема «Металлического Соника». Толстяк после этого был в еще большей ярости, так как выяснил для себя, что робот копался в его секретных вещах, хотя чертежи лежали так, что никакой таинственностью и не пахло. Тем не менее, доктор старался держать себя в руках.

- Также я хочу, чтобы Вы встроили в меня все эти детали и сделали из меня боевого робота, - продолжил андроид, показывая Эггману нужную схему. – С подобной силой я не только быстрее выполню наше задание по уничтожению всех энергетических Изумрудов, но и смогу куда эффективнее защищать себя и своего сына Лики в случае опасности.

Да, вот это ирония судьбы! Те оставшиеся запчасти Эггман рассчитывал применить для создания «Металлического Соника» - небольшого, но мощного боевого робота, если синий ёж сможет чудом победить «Эгг-Императора 2». Но теперь ему придется потратить последние, запасные, детали на нужды какого-то пришельца. «Металлический Соник», он должен был стать вторым оружием против ежа и его компании, но… через определенный промежуток времени им должен стать «Теург»… но цели андроида были совсем иными…

Планета Земля. Местность, где расположено поместье богатой семьи Торондайков, была «окутана поздним вечером». Чак, дедушка Криса, механик по призванию, сидел на стуле возле бассейна и смотрел на небо, попивая горячий зеленый чай.

«Крис… интересно, как ты там?» - мысленно произносил Чак. – «Как я хочу увидеть тебя снова, мой мальчик».

Вскоре внимание деда привлекла тёмная точка, которая постепенно увеличивалась на фоне Луны. Спустя несколько секунд прямо в бассейн с грохотом врезался небольшой по размеру космический корабль, проломив его основание и расплескав где-то половину объема воды. Несчастный дед упал со стула и пролил на свой белый халат весь напиток.

Из дома выбежали на улицу телохранитель Танака и домохозяйка Элла, ибо грохот был такой, что и мертвого разбудит. Даже некоторые соседи решили посмотреть из окон, что там случилось недалеко от них. Кое-кто из наблюдателей вышел на свежий воздух.

Вскоре дверь маленького судна открылась, и наружу вылез Кристофер Торондайк. Увидев собравшихся домочадцев, он с улыбкой пошел в их сторону.

- Дедушка, Элла, Танака! Наконец-то я дома! – радостно говорил Крис. – Я так рад!

- Крис, ты ли это? – недоумевающим тоном спросил Чак.

- Что с Вами, юный хозяин? – почти одновременно спросили Элла и Танака.

Поведение дедушки, телохранителя и домохозяйки несколько смутило Криса.

- А… что со мной не так, я не понимаю? – с удивлением задал он вопрос.

Дедушка Чак встал с земли, отряхнулся и попросил своего внука посмотреть в воду, что осталась в бассейне. Когда парень увидел своё отражение, его охватило негодование. Крис по-прежнему выглядел, как двенадцатилетний ребенок, хотя на самом деле он уже был совершеннолетним. Перед отлетом Эггман говорил ему, что по прибытии Крису будет либо шесть лет, либо восемнадцать. Но в итоге, ни того, ни другого не случилось. И пусть ему повезло, что он не вернулся ребенком дошкольного возраста, данная ситуация его ну никак не устраивала. Он был рассержен не только на то, что его нужная внешность к нему не вернулась, но и на обман гениального доктора, хотя на самом деле Эггман сам не знал всех возможных последствий такого полета в «мир Криса» без помощи Мастер-Изумруда.

- Эггман… чертов обманщик… - недовольным голосом сказал себе под нос Крис. – Я так и остался внешне ребенком…

- Крис, я не знаю, что случилось, но… не переживай, - сказал дедушка Чак, положив ладонь правой руки на плечо внука. – Пойдем домой, там ты нам всё расскажешь.

Крис кивнул головой и отправился с родственником в особняк. За ними пошли Элла и Танака, тоже не понимая, почему их юный хозяин вернулся ребенком двенадцати лет.

Удобно расположившись, парень за два часа рассказал обо всех его приключениях в космосе, о Метарексах, о Космо и ее убийстве, о возвращении домой. Иногда дедушка и Элла слушали его с открытыми ртами. Танака сохранял спокойное выражение лица, как и подобает телохранителю из Японии.

Когда Крис закончил свой рассказ, дед попросил его пойти с ним в другую комнату, не пояснив, зачем именно. Элла отправилась стирать запачканный белый халат Чака. Что касается японского телохранителя, то он остался на месте, включил телевизор и принялся смотреть свой любимый фильм об отважных самураях.

- Крис, у меня есть для тебя одна новость, - тихо сказал дед, уединившись со своим внуком в другой комнате. – У тебя скоро… появится младший брат.

Парень сначала широко раскрыл глаза, а потом робко улыбнулся.

- Дедушка, неужели это правда? – радостно спросил Крис. – У меня будет брат?

- Да. Пока тебя не было, твои родители остановились на том, что тебе нужен брат, с которым ты мог бы проводить своё время, - ответил Чак. – Мы понимаем, как тяжко быть единственным ребенком в семье. В итоге мы пришли к такому решению. Твою маму уже совсем скоро выпишут из больницы. Ради тебя она решила сделать временный перерыв в своей карьере актрисы.

- Здорово! Младший брат… вот это да! – сказал Крис. – Когда он подрастет, я сразу же познакомлю его с Соником и остальными!

- Крис, мальчик мой, перестань, - сказал дед, покачав головой. – Живи ты спокойно, будь обычным человеком. В последнее время твоя жизнь только и состоит из всяких там бурных приключений и перемещений из одного мира в другой. Мир Соника должен жить своей жизнью, наш мир – своей. Честно говоря, ради этого твоя мать и пошла на зачатие ребенка. Крис, прошу тебя, оставь в покое Соника и всех тех, кто связан с его миром. Мы и так переволновались за тебя во время твоего долгого отсутствия. Пожалуйста, больше не испытывай свою судьбу в разных мирах.

- Я понимаю тебя, дедушка, но… мне нужно снова вернуться в мир Соника, чтобы… каким-то образом вернуть свою настоящую внешность, - сказал внук. – Я не могу в таком виде показаться своим друзьям, особенно Элен! Эггман обманул меня! Дедушка, я прошу тебя, дай мне ключи от своей машины. Я доеду до здания, где я работаю, активирую твой портал, на некоторое время перемещусь в мир Соника, решу свои дела и вернусь назад. Я прилетел на аппарате Эггмана только потому, что Мастер-Изумруд Наклза очень нуждался в восстановлении. Но я уверен, что сейчас он уже в полном порядке. С его помощью я без задержек вернусь домой.

- Хорошо, Крис, так и быть, отправляйся в мир Соника, - сказал Чак. – Но за рулем я буду сидеть, а не ты. Машину ты пока плохо водишь. Эх, только вернулся… и вот опять нас покидаешь. Хотя… я тебя понимаю: превратиться из взрослого человека снова в ребенка – не очень-то приятно.

Дед глубоко вздохнул и подумал: «Вот бы и мне опять стать молодым…»

Выйдя из комнаты, Чак и Крис попрощались с Эллой и Танакой, покинули особняк и направились к гаражу. Когда оба сели в автомобиль, дед завел двигатель – и они поехали в сторону здания, где находился искусственный портал. Было уже за полночь, и, несмотря на это, учреждение, где работал Крис, было еще открыто, так как многие сотрудники этого заведения брали сверхурочные.

Достигнув нужного места, Чак и Крис, поднявшись на необходимый этаж, подошли к рабочему кабинету с порталом. Потребовалась всего минута, чтобы запустить аппарат.

- Пожелай мне удачи, дедушка! – сказал Крис.

- С Богом, Крис! – сказал Чак.

Но события приняли неожиданный поворот. Зайдя в портал, Крис получил сильный удар током, в результате чего он отлетел от аппарата на несколько метров.

- Крис, ты как? – закричал подбежавший к нему дед. – Что это было?

Парень лежал на полу, подрагивая. Ему повезло: инцидент не привел к летальному исходу. Крис не знал, что к этому времени Мастер-Изумруд «покинул этот мир» и ушел в «небытие», из-за чего произошел сбой. Если говорить словами «Теурга», сей кристалл был уничтожен, пусть даже он и находился в альтернативной искусственной реальности.

Весь вечер и всю ночь Эггман работал над «Теургом» в специальном отсеке базы. К труду были привлечены даже Боко и Деко. Два металлических друга были в полном шоке, когда узнали, что план доктора по ликвидации новых союзников обернулся провалом. За чистотой работы усердно следил пёс, готовый в ту же секунду зарубить своим оружием в случае обнаружения подвоха со стороны толстого гения и его роботов. Дошло до того, что Эггману и его помощникам пришлось не только трудиться над модернизацией андроида, но и над восстановлением поврежденной кожи и наполовину испорченной одежды. Отцу Лики повезло, что его снаряжение не пострадало во время обстрела, так как находилось в передних частях штанов и куртки.

- Слушай, ты, «Теург», я почти закончил, - сказал Эггман. – Осталось только вставить турбодвигатель – и все будет готово, но… есть одна помеха. В твоем спинном отделе есть какая-то непонятная мне деталь с номером два миллиона четыре тысячи восемьдесят. И что самое интересное, она прикреплена к твоим внутренностям…скотчем, как я понимаю. Никаких других соединений нет. Ты знаешь, что это такое? И если да, могу ли я убрать эту деталь? Она мешает мне поставить турбодвигатель, очень мешает…

- Понятия не имею, о чем Вы говорите, но если отделение ее от моего тела никоим образом не ухудшит мою работоспособность и будет способствовать завершению работы по моему преобразованию, тогда можете спокойно убрать ненужную деталь, я возражать не буду, - сказал «Теург», после чего добавил. – А знаете, я… действительно чувствую себя по-новому после ваших стараний. Даже не знаю, как это объяснить…

- Рады стараться, - злобно пробурчал Эггман, ибо его вынудили все это сделать для инопланетного робота.

Доктор вытащил странную деталь и положил ее недалеко от себя. После этого злой гений вставил в андроида турбодвигатель, подсоединив все контакты. На этом его работа была закончена.

- Благодарю, доктор Эггман! – сказал «Теург»… с улыбкой на лице… и со смешком.

- Папа, ты… улыбаешься! – радостно сказал Лики. – И смеёшься! Наконец-то!

- Да, сынок, я действительно как-то… по-иному себя чувствую, - с той же довольной интонацией произнес андроид. – Мне еще никогда не было… так хорошо!

- Доволен, робот? Получил все, что хотел? – злобно процедил сквозь зубы Эггман. – Теперь, наверно, убьешь меня, да, пришелец?

- Убить Вас, конечно, стоило бы после того случая, - весело сказал «Теург», - но мне сейчас не до расправ. За то, что Вы сделали для меня, я не только оставлю Вам жизнь, но и продолжу сотрудничать с Вами! Вот только учтите: мы Вам больше не доверяем так, как раньше, так что не пытайтесь навязывать нам что-то своё! Пусть Вы гений робототехники и сильный союзник, мы не забудем вашей… ошибки, нет, вашего преступления…

- Эй, а… как же мы? – одновременно спросили роботы Боко и Деко, затем первый из них продолжил. – Мы ведь тоже помогали – значит, заслуживаем благодарности.

- И вам двоим большое спасибо, - сказал андроид. – Правда, вы служите Эггману, и отсюда вывод: вы тоже перед нами в долгу за то, что не сломали вас за его деяние.

Доктор Эггман и Боко с Деко с негодованием переглянулись между собой. Никому из них не понравилось, что «Теург» ведёт себя так, будто… он новый хозяин базы, так как они перед ним и его сыном фактически в вечном долгу за то, что доктора и его железных помощников не уничтожили за попытку покушения на жизнь пришельцев.

- Так, а теперь, Эггман, проводи-ка моего сына Лики в отдельную комнату, а то ему надо хорошенько поспать, - сказал андроид, встав с койки. – Ночка выдалась беспокойной для него. Тяжело следить за Вами в такое время, не смыкая глаз. Что касается меня, то Вы несколько раз отключали мои системы, и за это время я, так сказать, успел выспаться.

- Хорошо, «Теург», - недовольно сказал доктор и обратился к своим помощникам. – Эй, Боко, Деко, отведите его пса в седьмой отсек! Быстро!

Боко и Деко спешно выполнили приказ своего создателя, по пути опасаясь, что пёс уничтожит их своим холодным оружием. Кто знает, что ему придет на ум – ведь они слуги того, кто недавно хотел убить его вместе с отцом.

- А Вы, робот, что будете делать, пока ваш сын спит? – спросил Эггман.

- Пожалуй, испытаю снаружи свои новые силы, - ответил тот. – Вы не возражаете?

- Мне все равно, - «прошипел» Эггман. – Идите, куда хотите!

«Теург» усмехнулся и направился к выходу из базы зловредного доктора.

«Мерзавец! Он приказывал мне, как своему… слуге!» - мысленно произнес доктор. – «Робот приказывал мне! Какой-то робот! Это я, я должен повелевать роботами, а не они мной! Это я, я будущий владыка Империи роботов! Все роботы обязаны мне подчиняться, независимо от своего происхождения! Я должен быть их лидером! А они… обязаны быть моими слугами! Нет, «Теург», я тебе этого не прощу! Ты унизил меня, паршивый робот! Я придумаю, как тебе отомстить, обязательно придумаю, иначе я не доктор Эггман!»

Эггман стал ходить туда-сюда по отсеку базы, перебирая в голове самые различные варианты мести. И спустя несколько минут его посетила великолепная идея. Доктор сразу начал притворять ее в жизнь. В первую очередь, он забежал в тот отсек базы, где летучая мышь следила за пленным ехидной, и зачем-то сфотографировал Наклза. Руж удивленно спросила Эггмана, почему он все еще на месте и для чего он сделал фотографию пленника в лазерной решетке. Доктор отмахнулся и буквально побежал дальше, снова закрыв Руж и Наклза и оставив их наедине. Затем толстяк достиг главного компьютера и спешно сделал видеозапись своего послания ежу Сонику. После этого он подошел к своему письменному столику и достал из одного ящичка какой-то небольшой круглый предмет. Далее злобный гений отправился в тот отсек базы, где в данное время находился пёс Лики. Стоило двери открыться, как сын робота тут же проснулся, ибо он всегда спал крайне чутко. Эггман тихо спросил песика, не нужно ли ему открыть окно, чтобы в отсек поступал свежий воздух. Тот ответил отрицательно и попросил доктора больше его так не беспокоить. Пёс не заметил, как Эггман, выходя из седьмого отсека, прицепил к стене тот предмет, что он взял в столе. Потом доктор скопировал видеозапись в «телевизор-бомбу» и позвал Бокуна, дав приказ срочно доставить сообщение синему ежу. Но его робот-посыльный задал вопрос, который очень удивил злого гения:

- Доктор Эггман, а можно сделать так, чтобы этот телевизор… не взорвался?

- Не взорвался? Бокун, я не понял, тебе что, жалко этого ежа? Или у тебя с головой не все в порядке после того, как ты испортил мне стекло? Да, кстати, я ж не починил тебе обшивку на лбу. Ну да ладно, сейчас не время для этого. Тьфу ты, отвлекся от темы. Ну и… зачем тебе нужна дезактивация взрывного устройства в телевизоре, а?

- Я… я хочу сделать для нашего врага сюрприз, - соврал Бокун. – Пусть он подумает, что у нас закончились взрывные телевизоры, и расслабится, а потом, когда я снова к нему прилечу, новое послание взорвется, и он не будет к этому готов! Оригинально, правда?

- Хм… глупость какая-то, но… звучит интересно. Ладно, сейчас все сделаю… - сказал доктор и подумал. – «Что-то робот-посыльный в последнее время стал чересчур странным и… скрытным. Не думаю, что это к добру, так что…»

Эггман отвернулся, что-то покрутил в телевизоре и через минуту отдал его Бокуну.

- Готово! Теперь он не взорвется! – сказал доктор. – А теперь поскорее найди ежа!

Толстяк нажатием на клавишу открыл одно из окон базы, и его робот-посыльный, вылетев через него, помчался на поиски Соника. Тем временем, андроид вовсю резвился возле убежища Эггмана, нарезая на огромной скорости круги и время от времени взлетая в воздух. То же самое должен был уметь боевой робот «Металлический Соник».

«Теперь остается лишь ждать и надеяться, что все пройдет гладко», - подумал злой гений, поглаживая свои усы. – «Если и на этот раз все оборвется, тогда мне точно конец».

Эггман при помощи дистанционного пульта активировал маленький аппарат. Сразу же после этого круглый прибор, оставленный у пса робота, начал источать смертоносные ядовитые пары, вскоре распространившиеся по всему седьмому отсеку.

- Если этот пес действительно не может чуять своим носом обычные запахи, то ему придет конец где-то через полторы минуты, - сказал себе под нос доктор. – А потом…

Толстяк тихо засмеялся и потер ладони. Он понимал, что идет на риск, но если план удастся, то злой гений сможет почти на сто восемьдесят градусов повернуть сложившуюся ситуацию... в свою пользу…

Через некоторое время Лики проснулся от странного ощущения. Он выпущенными глазами, лежа на койке, осмотрел отсек. Он обнаружил, что в воздухе витали красноватые пары. Его нос не распознал никакого подозрительного запаха, но пёс чувствовал себя так плохо, как это бывает во время предсмертной агонии.

- Эггман… - тихо проскулил Лики, сделал пастью какой-то чавкающий звук и закрыл глаза. Его сердце остановилось. Прекратилось дыхание. Больше бедный пес уже ни на что не реагировал, неподвижно оставшись валяться на койке.

Переждав на всякий случай вместо полутора целых пятнадцать минут, злой доктор нажатием на клавишу открыл окно в седьмом отсеке, и ядовитые пары выветрились. В это время «Теург» закончил свою «разминку» и вернулся в базу Эггмана. Он не догадывался, что сделал толстяк с его сыном этим чудесным утром. Гений закрыл то окно и обернулся.

- Лики еще не выходил из седьмого отсека? – спросил андроид у Эггмана.

- Нет, он все еще там, - ответил доктор. – Пока что спит…

- Ясно. Что ж, не буду его беспокоить, - сказал тот. – Пусть спит. Ну а я пока посижу рядом с Вами, доктор Эггман, посмотрю, чем Вы здесь занимаетесь. Не забывайте, что Вы обязаны нам жизнью, так что лучше Вам не возражать.

- Делайте, что хотите! – выпалил Эггман и подумал. – «Ничего-ничего, совсем скоро твое хорошее настроение уйдет, а я перестану быть своего рода игрушкой в твоих руках. Я надеюсь, что моя новая задумка пройдет успешно, а то мне и так уже все карты спутали».

Бокун около получаса в спешке искал Соника, окидывая взглядом всю территорию, где синий еж чаще всего коротает время. Робот-посыльный обнаружил колючего парня на ветке одного из деревьев. Он лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами. Бокун подлетел к ежу, приземлился на ветку и громко заявил:

- Соник, раскрой глаза и уши, тебе послание от доктора Эггмана! Эй, ты что, спишь?

Синий ёж медленно открыл глаза и «брезгливо» посмотрел на робота-посыльного.

- Это опять ты? – пренебрежительно сказал Соник. – И что же Эггман придумал на этот раз? Давай, включай свой взрывоопасный телевизор!

- Соник, я… попросил Эггмана, чтобы… как же выразиться-то… короче, это послание не взорвется, - сказал Бокун. – Даю гарантию…

- Интересно, с чего бы это? – усмехнувшись, спросил синий ёжик. – Может, ты еще скажешь, что Эггман и все его роботы решили с нами подружиться? И… что с твоим лбом?

- Перестань надо мной подшучивать! - недовольно сказал Бокун. – Все, замолкай и слушай послание! И оставь в покое мой лоб, это тебя не касается!

Робот-посыльный поставил маленький телевизор и включил его. На его экране тут же появилось лицо доктора Эггмана, который начал свой заранее записанный монолог:

- О-хо-хо-хо! Привет, ёж Соник! У меня для тебя есть очень неприятный сюрприз! Я захватил в плен твоего приятеля Наклза!

После этого на экране появилась фотография, на которой ехидна сидел в клетке.

- Если хочешь спасти его, то сразись со мной прямо в моей базе! Я с нетерпением буду ждать тебя в седьмом отсеке! Проникнуть туда ты сможешь через окно с коричневой рамой. Но учти: если я не увижу тебя через двадцать минут после взрыва сообщения, то я убью ехидну! О-хо-хо-хо! – завершил Эггман.

Экран потух, но никакого взрыва не последовало.

- Вот видишь, Соник, я же говорил, что не взорвется! Помни, это я попросил своего создателя об отключении взрывного механизма! – гордо сказал Бокун. – Я решил, что тебя не стоит больше раздражать взрывами. Теперь ты знаешь, что на самом деле я хороший…

- Ну-ну, - скептически сказал синий ёж.

Неожиданно телевизор через полминуты прямо на глазах стал трястись и краснеть. Соник моментально спрыгнул с дерева. Робот-посыльный не понимал, что происходит, но тоже решил отдалиться от подозрительного телевизора.

Спустя несколько мгновений произошел взрыв такой силы, что дерево, на котором находился синий ёж, разлетелось на щепки. Такого страшного бума раньше не устраивал еще ни один телевизор от Эггмана. На самом деле, гений не отключил взрывной аппарат, наоборот – он тогда его поставил на полную мощность, при этом отсрочив взрыв ровно на сорок секунд… назло Бокуну. Вся «доброта» робота-посыльного имела своё объяснение: Бокун знал, что если он не заслужит доверие Соника и остальных, о Крим ему можно и не мечтать. Поэтому Бокун захотел начать с этого. Но злой гений будто нарочно «подмочил его репутацию» еще сильнее. Робот-посыльный в данный момент проклинал доктора. Как только послание взорвалось, на главный компьютер Эггмана поступил сигнал, что понятен только одному доктору, о самоликвидации маленького телевизора. Злой гений улыбнулся и решил, что нужно после этого пройти еще минут десять, прежде чем толстяк приступит к очередной части своего плана.

- Не взорвется, да? – с укором спросил Соник. – Я знал, что тебе нельзя верить!

- Но… он… не должен был… я не… ладно, забудь! – сказал Бокун и полетел обратно на базу в ужасном настроении. Создавалось такое чувство, что робот собрался прикончить Эггмана по возвращении за наглый обман с его стороны.

Тем временем, синий еж решил проверить, действительно ли Наклз сейчас у этого толстяка, так как мысль о том, что фотография – подделка-уловка, не хотела его покидать. Соник в кратчайшие сроки обежал всю территорию «Зеленых Холмов»: ни ехидны, ни его Мастер-Изумруда синий еж не нашел.

«Не знаю, что ты мне приготовил, Эггман, но я бегу к тебе. Мне не страшна никакая твоя ловушка», - мысленно произнес Соник и отправился к назначенному месту «схватки».

Через запланированное количество минут доктор Эггман обратился к андроиду:

- «Теург», я совсем забыл Вам сказать: когда Вы со своим сыном пошли за Мастер-Изумрудом, к моей базе прибежал тот самый еж Соник. Знаете, что он мне кричал, когда я выглянул из окна? Он грозился убить вашего сына на следующее утро! А оно, кстати, уже наступило. Что Вы думаете по этому поводу, робот?

- Моё мнение? Думаю, что Вы врёте, - сказал андроид. – Почему? Ответ прост: я не верю тому, кто совсем недавно желал убить нас, а ещё… какой смысл ему снова тягаться с моим дорогим сыном?

- Хм, а вот у меня… предчувствие, что в ближайшее время Соник добьется своего, и я на сто процентов уверен в этом, - заискивающе сказал доктор. – Мой… внутренний голос редко меня подводит.

- Жаль, что Лики спит, а то он Вас проверил бы, доктор, - с улыбкой сказал «Теург».

- Да, не судьба, - усмехнулся Эггман и подумал. – «Надеюсь, ты уже заснул вечным сном, Лики, проклятый пёс».

К этому времени, еж Соник подбежал к базе Эггмана. Первое, что смутило его – это отсутствие атаки по ежу наружными защитными аппаратами. Ведь, как правило, его злой толстый враг всегда встречал колючего парня поджидающими его у баз сотнями роботов, защитных турелей и прочей техники. А на сей раз – полная тишина и спокойствие.

«Не нравится мне всё это», - мысленно произнес ёж и принялся ходить вокруг базы доктора. – «Так, серая рама, белая, черная… ага, вот она, коричневая. Берегись, Эггман!»

Соник прыгнул, закрутился в воздухе и проник внутрь базы, разбив стекло. В отсеке не было ни толстого гения, ни его роботов. Синий еж увидел только того пса, с которым он сражался вчерашним утром. При этом Лики никак не отреагировал на появление Соника – пес продолжал лежать на койке с закрытыми глазами.

Как только синий еж разбил стекло, компьютер моментально подал сигнал Эггману о случившейся «поломке» в седьмом отсеке базы. После этого толстяк начал действовать согласно завершающему пункту плана. Доктор нервничал, но старался это скрывать.

- «Теург», давай зайдем в седьмой отсек! Мой внутренний голос говорит, что синий еж уже расправился с твоим сыном! – сказал злой гений.

- По-моему, Эггман, у Вас началось помутнение рассудка, - сказал андроид. – Что ж, давайте посмотрим, насколько прав ваш, хе-хе, внутренний голос…

Но настроение «Теурга» моментально испортилось, когда, зайдя вместе с Эггманом в нужный отсек, он собственными глазами увидел того самого синего ежа, а рядом с ним – бездыханное тело Лики.

- Вот он, убийца! – весело сказал доктор, показав указательным пальцем на синего ежа. – Видишь, что Соник сделал с твоим любимым сыном, робот?

Колючий парень непонимающим взглядом смотрел то на лежавшего пса, то на тех двоих, что так неожиданно вбежали в это помещение – Эггмана и «Теурга».

- Эггман, это… как понимать? – спросил синий ёж. – Ты что задумал?

- Я решил сдать тебя, колючий убийца… ёж Соник! – злорадно ответил доктор.

Андроид подбежал к псу и осмотрел его – никаких признаков жизни. Он аккуратно положил Лики на койку и гневно посмотрел на синего ежа. Из глаз робота потекли слезы, хотя еще вчера такого не случилось бы. «Теург» почувствовал то, чего раньше никогда не ощущал – боль от потери близкого существа. Он впервые смог… по-настоящему полюбить Лики, обретя эту возможность благодаря кропотливой вечерне-ночной работе Эггмана, - и уже «потерял» своего сына…

- Эй, я… не убивал его, я только что… прибежал… ведь Наклз… - начал было Соник.

- Ублюдок! – закричал «Теург», не слушая оправдания синего ежа. – Я… прикончу… тебя… лично, ни за что не прощу, тварь! Только тебе под силу убить моего сына, Соник!

Внезапно турбодвигатель на спине андроида заревел, и «Теург» с просто огромной скоростью помчался на Соника. Но синий еж вовремя отпрыгнул, и робот едва не влетел в один из аппаратов электроснабжения.

- Идиот, осторожней с моей базой! – закричал доктор роботу. – Не сломай ничего!

Ёж Соник выпрыгнул из окна. За ним сразу же последовал «Теург», после которого на месте небольшого окна стала красоваться крупная дыра. Разборки продолжились уже снаружи базы. Для синего ежика они шли с переменным успехом: то он успешно атаковал противника, то андроид, что стал обладателем прекрасной силы, наносил по нему удары.

«Успех! Сработало!» - мысленно говорил Эггман, потирая от удовольствия ладони. – «Я не только избавился от одного из врагов, но и натравил остальных двух друг на друга! Я гений, что и требовалось еще раз доказать! Думаю, теперь моё положение поправилось после этого. Надо рассказать об этом Боко и Деко, пусть порадуются за своего хозяина!»

Неожиданно через ту дыру в отсек влетел робот-посыльный и буквально вцепился руками с костюм доктора, крича:

- Доктор Эггман, Вы меня обманули! Вы не отключили взрывной механизм! Я Вам…

- Бокун, отцепись! – выпалил Эггман. – Ты позавчера обманул меня, наступила моя очередь обмануть тебя, маленький мерзавец! Считай, что отныне мы квиты, Бокуша!

- Я Вас ненавижу! - заверещал Бокун.

- Отцепись, кому говорю! – еще громче закричал толстяк. – Вот прилип-то!

А тем временем, пока доктор Эггман и Бокун выясняли отношения, а ёж и андроид дрались возле базы злого гения, недалеко от места бурных событий проходили мимо три друга, нечистых на руку, - двухвостый лис Дик, медведь Бен и макак Вуки.

- Эй, Дик, Вуки, а это случайно не тот синий, а? – обратился медведь к приятелям.

- Опля, это ж в натуре Соник! – сказал макак. – Вот это он попал! Какая заварушка!

- Надо же, давно я не видел, чтобы у этого выскочки возникали такие трудности! – с ухмылкой сказал лис с сигаретой во рту и зажигалкой в руке. – Ну что, понаблюдаем?

- Зачем, твою мать, пялиться на этих двоих? Давай лучше навестим нашего старого знакомого! – сказал макак Вуки. – Подумай, братан: у его дружка проблемы, значит, этому пушистому сопляку никто не поможет!

- Майлзу Прауэру? Да, давненько он от нас не получал, - сказал Дик. – С тех пор, как этот жалкий лисенок познакомился с тем колючим засранцем, у него появилась защита от нас. Долбанный синий еж… как что, так сразу прибегал на помощь своему беспомощному ничтожеству, который плакался, как девчонка, как трусливый слабак! Ненавижу таких!

- Поддерживаю! – сказал медведь Бен. – Слушай, а давай просто убьем Майлза?

- Бен, ты что, рехнулся? – выпалил макак. – Нас же в тюрьму упекут!

- Не упекут, если правильно действовать, - сказал лис. – Неплохая идея, Бен. Зачем оставлять в живых таких, как он? Нытики вообще не должны существовать!

- Слезливые куски сопливого дерьма, - засмеявшись, сказал медведь.

- В точку, братан! – сказал макак.

Все трое дружно засмеялись и пошли в сторону дома-мастерской лисенка Тейлза.

К этому моменту, Соник нанес очередной удар по роботу, который совершенно не хотел слушать синего ежа, когда тот пытался завести разговор с ним по время схватки. Его искусственный мозг был полностью поглощен мыслью о мести за смерть пса. «Теург» сел на корточки и внезапно начал откашливаться, издавая неприятные металлические звуки. Соник на время остановился и подозрительно посмотрел на противника.

- Эй, что с тобой? – спросил синий ёж.

- Не подходи! – сквозь страшный кашель сказал робот. – Я сдаюсь, не могу больше!

- А теперь выслушай меня, «Теург», я… - начал было Соник, как вдруг «Теург» резко сорвался с места и со словами «Попался, ёж!» схватил колючего парня за горло и повалил его на землю.

- Хитрец… - сквозь одышку, сказал синий ёж… с улыбкой.

- Подумать только! Попавшись на мою уловку и находясь на грани между жизнью и смертью, ты находишь в себе силы улыбаться? – гневно сказал андроид. – Ты силен, ёж… настоящая синяя бестия!

«Теург» еще сильнее надавил на область шеи. У Соника помутнело в глазах.

- Скажи, а… какие… у тебя… доказательства… против… меня? – тихо проговорил ёж, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть - и он потеряет сознание.

Внезапно «Теург» ослабил нажим. Эти слова ежа заставили его немного одуматься, прийти в себя. Ярость и «помутнение рассудка» слегка отступили.

- Тебе разве не говорили, что существует такая вещь, как расследование? – спросил Соник, отдышавшись. – Я полностью уверен, что это была очередная хитрость Эггмана…

- Хочешь сказать, что ты там оказался случайно рядом с мертвым сыном? Слишком много убедительных совпадений для обычной случайности, Соник, - сказал андроид.

- А давай-ка проверим, кто из нас прав? – предложил синий ёж. – В нашем районе есть одно детективное агентство… «Хаотикс». Его члены должны расследовать подобные вещи… по идее. На то они и детективы, пусть и немного своеобразные, со странностями…

- Ну, если так… - спокойно сказал андроид, убрав руку с шеи Соника. – Что ж, давай позвоним им прямо с базы Эггмана. Пускай приходят и изучают улики, коль ты так уверен в своей невиновности. Но учти: вплоть до окончания расследования ты будешь постоянно ходить рядом со мной, иначе говоря, я стану твоей стражей. Если замечу, что ты, еж, хотя бы попытаешься удрать от меня, - мигом настигну. И буду драться с тобой до тех пор, пока не прикончу. Так что если ты считаешь себя оклеветанным, не делай глупостей, ёж Соник, и следуй всем моим указаниям.

- Без проблем, - сказал Соник.

После этого «Теург» вместе с синим ежом вернулся в базу. Но прежде чем сделать звонок в детективное агентство, андроид организовал похороны пса на одном из холмов. Он заставил колючего парня вырыть для его сына могилу. Ёж «превратился в крутящийся шар» и «ворвался в землю», выполнив поручение «Теурга» уже через семь секунд. Когда могила классической прямоугольной формы была готова, андроид положил на ее дно пса вместе с холодным оружием «катаной», что он носил при себе. Затем робот где-то минуту с грустью смотрел на место погребения сына, не говоря ни слова. Соник тоже был невесел в этот печальный момент. В конце «Теург» приказал синему ежу зарыть могилу и пойти за ним обратно в базу Эггмана, предварительно переставив лежавший неподалеку камень в качестве опознавательного знака к тому месту, где был похоронен Лики. Колючий парень при помощи того же приёма вернул развороченные куски земли туда, куда надо, и пошел вслед за андроидом.

«Я всегда знал, что ты хитёр, Эггман, но не думал, что ты способен даже на такое», - мысленно сказал синий ёж по дороге в базу. – «Ты превзошел себя, любитель роботов…»

Прошло уже полтора дня с тех пор, как детектив Вектор закончил праздновать день рождения, но Ванилла так и не появилась, хотя крольчиха обещала прийти к крокодилу в худшем случае ко вчерашнему утру вместе с подарочком, которым должен был стать её большой фруктовый пирог.

- Она так и не пришла, - с унынием прошептал сам себе сидевший на стуле Вектор, положив свой подбородок на край стола и свесив руки, чуть касаясь пальцами пола. – Я не понимаю. Я же такой красивый и импозантный крокодил. Неужели она… не любит меня? Может, она меня стесняется? Ведь я в последнее время стараюсь уделять слишком много внимания этой милой крольчихе. Живет одна, все делает сама, растит дочь. Ей необходим такой сильный и прелестный мужчина, как я! Может, я что-то делаю не так?

Вдруг лежавший на столе телефон зазвонил. Крокодил поднял трубку и произнес:

- Детективное агентство «Хаотикс». На связи Вектор. Чем мы можем быть полезны?

Но как только он услышал Соника, который относительно веселым голосом сказал ему, что просит расследовать дело об убийстве какого-то пса прямо внутри базы Эггмана, Вектор едва не прикусил язык от недоумения. Ёж Соник обвиняется в убийстве! Как такое возможно? И расследование должно произойти в пристанище злого гения! Крокодил мог ожидать чего угодно, но только не такого известия. Подумать только: «Хаотиксы» должны расследовать то, чего им не приснилось бы в самых безумных снах!

Положив трубку, Вектор вскочил со стула, подбежал к Эспио, который спал в углу в позе «лотоса», и закричал так громко, что хамелеон подскочил:

- Эспио! Просыпайся! Срочное дело!

- Вектор, ты чего орешь? – возмущенно сказал Эспио, гневно посмотрев на друга.

- Ты не поверишь! Нам предстоит расследовать дело об убийстве Соником какого-то пса Лики в самой базе доктора Эггмана! Звучит как бред, но факт остается фактом!

- А я вот что скажу, Вектор: каждый порой совершает ошибки, - спокойным голосом сказал хамелеон. – Не надо никого идеализировать, даже Соника. И я совершал ошибки…

- Ты что, реально веришь, что Соника могли обвинить справедливо? – недоумевал крокодил. – Эспио, вдумайся в то, что ты сейчас мне сказал!

- Вау! Расследование убийства? – внезапно они услышали голос Чарми, который со всего маху распахнул дверцу шкафа и вылетел наружу. – Я не ослышался? Вот здорово!

- Чего тут веселого, Чарми? – обратился Эспио к маленькому детективу.

- Вам что, не радостно, что нам впервые предложили расследовать по-настоящему серьёзное и захватывающее дело? – удивился Чарми. – Да это же своего рода праздник!

- Знаешь, Чарми, а в твоих словах что-то есть, - задумчиво сказал Вектор.

- Вектор, а ты хоть… помнишь, как надо расследовать дела об убийствах? – спросил Эспио, прищурившись.

- Я? Ну, как вам сказать… мы за несколько лет существования нашего детективного агентства еще ни разу не получали такие… задания… - ответил крокодил. – Поэтому я чуть подзабыл, как нужно вести этот процесс. Ах, да что греха таить, не помню я, и все тут…

- И я тоже… не помню… - виновато сказал хамелеон-ниндзя.

- И я… - смущенно сказал Чарми. – Ой…

- Да уж, приехали! – тяжело вздохнув, сказал Эспио. – Постой-ка, Вектор, у нас есть на чердаке книга по криминалистике – та самая, с которой мы начинали своё обучение. Я могу попросить тебя принести ее?

- Видишь ли, Эспио, - сказал Вектор стыдливым голосом, - я подумал, что она нам… больше не пригодится… вот я и решил год назад… продать ее, чтобы купить аудиокассету с песнями моей любимой музыкальной группы…

- Вектор, ты идиот! – выпалил хамелеон-ниндзя. – И что мы теперь будем делать?

- Да ладно тебе, Эспио! По пути что-нибудь придумаем, – сказал крокодил. – Порой и детективам приходится импровизировать…

- И после такого мы еще смеем называть себя детективным агентством с большим потенциалом… - с досадой сказал Эспио, схватившись руками за голову. – Какой позор!

- Эспио, ты так говоришь, будто мы совсем глупые, - сказал Чарми. – Я вот согласен с Вектором: пусть мы впервые будем расследовать подобное дело при отсутствии знаний, у нас уже есть определенный опыт работы по делам о кражах, пропажах и многих других. Не думаю, что у нас возникнут трудности. А теперь за дело!

- Мне нравится твой настрой, Чарми! – воодушевленно сказал Вектор. – Да, вперед, деньги не ждут! Думаю, в случае успеха хорошее вознаграждение нам обеспечено!

«Боже мой, с кем я работаю?» - мысленно произнес хамелеон, хлопнув ладонью по лбу и покачав головой, после чего отправился с двумя другими детективами к базе.

«Хаотиксы» спешили. Они прибыли на нужное место меньше чем за час несколько подуставшими, так как весь путь Вектор и Эспио бежали, что было мочи, а Чарми летел на самой большой скорости, что он мог развить. Никто из них не хотел задерживаться, чтобы не выставить себя некомпетентными детективами. Их встретил Эггман, чья улыбка на этот раз была особенно недоброй. Неподалеку от него стояли «Теург» и Соник.

Вскоре троица принялась за работу, но с самых первых минут возникли проблемы, главная из которых – с чего вообще надо начинать. В итоге дошло до того, что «Хаотиксы» просто начали делать вид, что они усердно трудятся, выискивая лупой какие-то следы или осматривая темные места. Каждый из них готов был провалиться от стыда под землю, ибо знали, что помочь им сейчас может случайность, именуемая чудом.

«Ищите, ищите… мои дорогие детективы», - мысленно произнес доктор, наблюдая за ходом расследования и держа в одном из карманов то самое устройство, выпустившее ядовитый газ быстрого действия, что Эггман успел спрятать еще до прихода «Хаотиксов».

Приближался очередной полдень. Лисенок Тейлз вышел из мастерской на свежий воздух, держа в руках горшок с небольшим росточком, появившимся из заветного семени Космо – последнего, что от нее осталось после смерти инопланетной сидрианки. Лисенок смотрел на него, вспоминая те чудесные дни, когда он вместе с этой девочкой сражался с Метарексами, делил горе и радости, признавался себе в любви к ней, всячески скрывая от Космо свою серьёзную привязанность к сидрианке, особенно разгоревшуюся после Озера Любви на планете Мармолин. Тейлз понимал: его жизнь очень сильно изменилась после того, как он познакомился с ежом Соником, а когда лисенок встретил Космо, внутреннее я Тейлза сделало просто грандиозный рывок вперед.

«Космо, как хорошо, что мы повстречали тебя…» - подумал лисенок, сделав четыре шага в сторону морского побережья.

- Эй, здорово, голубоглазый сопляк, давненько наши пути не пересекались! – вдруг услышал Тейлз знакомый голос, обладателя которого лисенок сразу и не припомнил. – А ну живо посмотри мне в глаза, ты, лисий отброс!

Тейлз повернул голову налево и увидел лиса, тоже двухвостого, как и он, но с куда более неприятной внешностью. Во рту тот держал ту же самую сигаретку, что была у него последней.

- Дик! – возмущенно назвал Тейлз имя другого лиса, что был на шесть лет старше.

- Надо же, ты еще помнишь, как меня зовут! Это льстит! – сказал Дик и сделал пару хлопков в ладоши.

В тот же миг две его друзей выбежали из-за «задней части» дома Тейлза и с разных сторон «захватили лисенка в плен». Макак Вуки удерживал руками правую руку и правую ногу Тейлза, придавив своей левой ногой к земле правый хвост пленника. Медведь Бен с большей силой, чем макак, удерживал соответствующие конечности другой стороны лиса. Горшок с растением упал на землю.

- Ну что, попался, Майлз? – язвительно спросил подошедший к Тейлзу лис. – На сей раз твой дружок не придет к тебе на помощь.

- Мы своими глазами видели, как какой-то рыжеволосый пижон мочил твоего ежа-кореша около базы толстого хрена с крутыми мозгами, - продолжил мысль Дика макак. – У Соника явно беда, так что ты, Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр, сейчас в полном дерьме. Усек?

«Сонику плохо? Он нуждается в помощи?» - пронеслось в голове Тейлза.

- Этот синий подлец несколько лет не давал нам позабавиться с тобой, - сказал Дик. – Ах, какие это были времена! До сих пор помню, как ты рыдал, когда мы избивали тебя!

- Дик, а помнишь, как я круто разбил палкой какой-то его прибор, пока макак Вуки удерживал это ничтожество? – спросил медведь Бен. – Он так классно хныкал после этого.

- Помню, приятель, вот только после этого он, как назло, познакомился с Соником, - с раздражением сказал лис с сигаретой. – И сейчас я отыграюсь по полной программе!

- Что тебе от меня нужно, Дик? – гневно спросил Тейлз.

- Как что? Снова позабавиться с тобой, как в старые, добрые времена, - ответил тот. – Правда, на этот раз мне захотелось оторваться на все сто! Сначала, Майлз, я… сигаретой выжгу твои милые глазки, потом подожгу твою шерсть и наслажусь видом замечательного метающегося костра, а в конце спрячу все, что от тебя останется, в какое-нибудь укромное местечко. Уж поверь, «Зеленые холмы» - сравнительно глухое место. Если круто спрятать убитого, то лет триста никто его не найдет, как минимум. А для разогрева…

Лис Дик начал со всей силы ломать ногой упавший горшок и втаптывать в землю то растение, что в нем находилось. Тейлз с ужасом наблюдал, как тот прямо на его глазах со всей яростью уничтожает последнее, что осталось от Космо.

- Ну, вот я немного разогрелся, теперь можно смело приступать к делу, - с мерзкой улыбкой сказал Дик и посмотрел на «пушистую живую игрушку». Внезапно по всему телу пробежала легкая дрожь. Тейлз с такой дикой злобой смотрел ему в глаза, что Дик сразу и не решился приступить к дальнейшим издевательствам над лисенком.

Неожиданно Тейлз изловчился и больно вгрызся зубами в одну из рук Вуки. Макак завопил от боли и отпустил правую ногу пленника, которой Тейлз ударил Вуки в бок, из-за чего тот освободил «всю правую часть» лисенка. Затем Тейлз нанес удар медведю Бену по колену его правой ноги и в результате этого полностью освободился, так как тот запрыгал от боли, дав волю остальным конечностям лиса. Потом Тейлз отлетел от них на некоторое расстояние, вовсю завертел своими двумя хвостами и на огромной скорости влетел прямо в живот лиса-главаря своей головой, отбросив того на несколько метров. Дик недоумевал. Все произошло настолько быстро, что он даже не сразу понял, что он и его друзья побиты тем, кого они называли ничтожеством, тряпкой, мусором лисьего рода.

- Это тебе за Космо, – гневно сказал Тейлз, глядя на получившего по заслугам лиса.

- Как? Ты, сопляк, смог побить всех нас? – выпалил Дик. – Это что, шутка такая?

- Знаешь, Дик, если ты до сих пор смотришь на меня, как на неуверенного в самом себе труса, каким я был несколько лет назад, то я тебе сочувствую, - сказал Тейлз. – Соник стал не только моим другом, но и моим учителем по жизни. Я всегда старался брать с него пример. Со временем я многого перестал бояться. Мало того, я стал и ему помогать, когда мой лучший друг нуждался во мне. А сравнительно недавно я… повстречал одну девочку, которая помогла мне полностью раскрыть себя, понять, чего я стою. И пусть она… погибла, Космо всегда будет жить в моем сердце. Но вы умудрились уничтожить последнее, что от нее осталось у меня, и я вам этого не прощу! Ну, держитесь!

- Бежим! – во всю глотку завопил Дик. – Парни, улепетываем отсюда! Майлз псих!

Лис со всех ног побежал прочь. Несмотря на то, что у него было два хвоста, он так и не научился летать с их помощью.

- Эй, Дик, нас подожди! – закричали макак и медведь, поплетясь со своими ранами за резко оторвавшимся от них вперед лисом. – Не бросай нас! Майлз точно сошел с ума! Он побил нас! А-а-а!

«Подумать только: раньше меня обижали… такие трусы», - мысленно сказал Тейлз, наблюдая за бегством трех его недругов. – «Больше такого не повторится…»

Когда Дик, Бен и Вуки пропали из виду, лисенок уныло посмотрел на испорченный горшок с затоптанным растением. Через некоторое время на него упала одна слеза, затем вторая, третья… Тейлз не мог сдержать «соленых капель», что ручьем текли из его глаз… и падали на загубленные остатки предмета своей любви.

- Космо, прости, что не уберег твою последнюю частицу, - хлюпая, тихо сказал себе под нос лисенок. – Прости…

Внезапно Тейлз сжал кулаки, вытер слезы и побежал к ангару, где был его самолет «Икс-Торнадо», когда-то усовершенствованный дедушкой Криса – Чаком – перед тем, как лисенок вместе с друзьями покинул через портал Землю и переместился в свой мир.

«Соник, я лечу к тебе! Понятия не имею, что случилось, но я выручу тебя! Держись, друг!» - в мыслях произнес Тейлз и включил двигатель вместе с остальными приборами.

Самолет взмыл в небо. Пилот-лис взял курс на базу доктора Эггмана.

Расследование зашло в тупик, хотя детективы под конец все-таки смогли собраться с мыслями и начать делать для себя определенные выводы по делу об убийстве пса, взяв за основу методы по расследованию иных дел, что кое-как, но подошли под эту ситуацию. Вектор, сделав все, что было в силах крокодила, сказал:

- Простите, но при таком положении вещей хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию может только вскрытие и осмотр внутренностей Лики, чтобы понять, отчего он так странно погиб. Но проблема в том, что вы его уже похоронили, почему-то не дождавшись нас. Вдобавок, мы не занимаемся изучением внутренностей мертвых, так что на этом мы останавливаем наше расследование. Прости нас, Соник! Все-таки мы не очень хорошие детективы…

Эггман и «Теург» злорадно посмотрели на синего ежа. Соник не показывал грусти, хотя внутри него остался неприятный осадок.

- И все-таки кое-что мы выяснили, - неожиданно сказал Эспио. – В этом отсеке… нет следов боя. Также вы говорили, что на теле пса не было никаких внешних повреждений. Я с уверенностью могу сказать, что такое бывает тогда, когда жертву отравляют. Улик мы не нашли, но я делаю предположение, что пса чем-то отравили, а вот кто это сделал – Соник или Эггман, понятия не имею. В итоге у нас двое подозреваемых: синий еж и этот толстый доктор, которого лично я просто ненавижу за все его мерзкие выходки.

- Да, да, это Эггман, Эггман, я уверен в этом! – по-ребячески закричал Чарми.

Андроид посмотрел на доктора. Толстый гений показывал полную невозмутимость, хотя внутри него опять проснулся страх за свою жизнь.

- Вы чего на меня смотрите? – спокойно спросил Эггман. – Подумайте сами: Соник быстрый и ловкий, он спокойно мог за доли секунды засунуть в пса какую-нибудь гадость, а я просто медленный мужчина с лишним весом – со мной пес в два счета бы расправился и отправил на тот свет, учуяв мое присутствие. К тому же Соник пролез сюда через окно, а не я! Я просто застрял бы там! Вдобавок, как сказали детективы, ни против меня, великого доктора Эггмана, ни против этого синего ежа, что постоянно пытается делать мне… всякие там пакости, не нашлось ни одной прямой улики. Плюс вся эта детективная троица просто терпеть меня не может. Поверьте, Вектор, Эспио и Чарми всегда готовы уловить момент, чтобы смыть позор со своих друзей и перевести все на крайнего, кем я являюсь в данном случае. Ведь не зря же Соник обратился именно к ним! К вашему сведению, они являются его друзьями и… моими врагами. Несмотря на то, что расследование дало результаты, где я тоже вошел в круг подозреваемых лиц, то, что Соник – убийца вашего сына, очевидно. К такому выводу можно прийти и без помощи детективов, всего лишь пораскинув мозгами.

Соник, Вектор, Эспио и Чарми едва не раскрыли рты от удивления. Прямо на глазах этой четверки Эггман смог без особых усилий опять перевести все стрелки на синего ежа, дав вполне логичное оправдание, на которое никто не сумел найти слова для возражения и недовольства. Эггман со своим превосходным интеллектом и хитростью был на высоте!

Внезапно все присутствовавшие здесь услышали для кого-то знакомый, а для кого-то совершенно неизвестный, голос. Это был Тейлз. Для своих речей он часто использовал встроенный в самолет мегафон, и этот случай – не исключение.

- Эггман! Что ты сделал с Соником? Живо выходи и отвечай! Я уверен, что это твоих рук дело! – закричал лис.

- Тейлз? – сказали одновременно все, кроме «Теурга», повернув головы в сторону дыры, что оставил робот в начале схватки с ежом, и увидев лиса на самолете.

Вскоре послышались звуки от пуль, что очередью прошлись по внешней части базы Эггмана. Тейлз специально выпустил из орудий на «Икс-Торнадо» несколько патронов для того, чтобы припугнуть доктора и заставить его поскорее дать ответ на вопрос лисенка.

Доктор не понял, каким образом лисенок узнал о случившемся, но быстро родил в своей голове очередную гениальную мысль, которая, как он посчитал, определенно будет способствовать улучшению положения Эггмана в сложившейся запутанной ситуации.

- Видишь, «Теург», это заговор! Это точно заговор против меня! Сначала эта троица детективов сделала все, чтобы оклеветать меня, а теперь и этот Тейлз прилетел на своем самолете, чтобы физически разобраться со мной! Робот, я прошу тебя, разберись с лисом, он друг того, кто убил твоего сына! Мои враги решили испортить жизнь и мне, и тебе!

- Эггман, ты… - выпалил Соник и подался в сторону толстяка, но андроид преградил ему дорогу своей правой рукой и отрицательно повертел головой, показав невербальным методом, что синий ёж пока не имеет права давать волю своим действиям.

- Только попробуй, еж, и я от тебя и мокрого места не оставлю, - сказал «Теург». – Я пока что на стороне Эггмана, так что даже не пробуй. Если ты хоть что-то с ним сделаешь, я буду биться с тобой до смерти. И только попробуй покинуть базу – я с тобой… тем более разберусь. Оставайся на месте и не делай глупостей. Вы тоже оставайтесь на своих местах, детективы! Учтите, что я буду следить за вами, даже если вы не будете этого видеть!

Вскоре турбодвигатель заревел. Андроид покинул базу и взлетел ввысь. Поначалу «Теург» попробовал атаковать Тейлза напрямую, лоб в лоб, но тот лисенок своевременно увернулся и стал делать такие виражи, от которых голова может пойти кругом.

Соник, Вектор, Эспио и Чарми оказались в странном для себя положении. С одной стороны, их главный враг с ухмылкой на лице стоял прямо перед ними, один, без защиты. Они могли сделать с ним все, что угодно. С другой стороны, в сложившейся ситуации риск будет крайне опасен. Вдобавок, все прекрасно знали, что от злого толстого гения можно ожидать каких угодно сюрпризов. А что, если перед ними… не настоящий Эггман, а робот-двойник, хотя на самом деле это было не так? Вдруг они начнут атаковать его, и окажется, что это подделка, а реальный Эггман сидит где-нибудь в другом месте и наблюдает за их поведением, выжидая того момента, когда он доложит «Теургу» о невыполнении приказа андроида? Ведь тогда «Теург» так разбушуется, что возникнут серьёзные проблемы. Сила «Металлического Соника», доставшаяся андроиду, была воистину пугающей.

Тем временем, небесная схватка Тейлза и андроида была в самом разгаре. Смелый лисенок, настоящий ас, ловко облетал «Теурга» на своем самолете.

Неожиданно лисенок потерял из виду андроида, а вскоре ощутил вибрацию. Тейлз посмотрел налево и увидел соответствующую ногу «Теурга», потом посмотрел направо – там другая нога. Лисенок с ужасом посмотрел наверх и увидел довольное лицо андроида, что смотрело прямо в глаза пилоту. «Теург» стоял прямо на «Икс-Торнадо», а точнее – он стоял над Тейлзом!

Внезапно андроид увидел то, что он давно хотел найти: последний Изумруд Хаоса. Красный кристалл, находившийся прямо в кабине пилота, был вставлен в одну из панелей самолета. «Теург» сильным ударом левой руки пробил стекло и буквально вырвал камень из летательного аппарата Тейлза. Затем андроид полностью разбил правой ногой стекло и схватил самого лисенка другой рукой, насильно вытащив его из «Икс-Торнадо». Тейлз изо всех сил начал вырываться, но все тщетно – хватка «Теурга» была крепкой. Самолет лиса, лишившись пилота, через некоторое время защепил крылом верхушку одного громадного дерева и упал на землю, где-то вдалеке от базы Эггмана. Раздался взрыв.

Андроид приземлился, отбросил Тейлза куда-то в сторону, вытащил свой «Пион», подкинул в воздух Изумруд Хаоса и метко стрельнул в камень. Тем самым робот закончил первичное уничтожение всех энергетических Изумрудов. С этого момента андроиду было плевать на Соника, Эггмана и всех остальных, связанных с этой планетой. Даже тоскливые мысли о потере сына на время отошли на второй план. Задание выполнено! Ему осталось лишь отправить доказательную информацию кайзеру и ликвидировать оружие, чтобы все кристаллы были вторично, то есть полностью, безвозвратно уничтожены. И пусть во время миссии он потерял Лики, мысль, что скоро в жизни робот снова наступит покой, радовала «Теурга», вселяла в него надежду. А там дальше можно и нового сына создать для себя…

Соник, услышав взрыв самолета, не выдержал и через дыру покинул базу Эггмана, побежав к месту, откуда в небеса шел черный дым. Синий ёж был готов к худшему.

- Соник, ты куда? – почти одновременно крикнули «Хаотиксы», подбежали к дыре и выглянули наружу, но колючего парня уже не было поблизости.

Когда «троица» обернулась, она увидела, что Эггман за то время, когда «Хаотиксы» перевели своё внимание с толстяка на синего ежа, успел незаметно, на цыпочках, достичь выхода из седьмого отсека.

- Эй, ты куда собрался? – закричал Вектор, но было уже поздно: двери закрылись и заблокировались благодаря Эггману, и детективы остались одни в этой части базы.

Эспио метнул в двери три взрывных сюрикена – бесполезно, металлические двери были очень толстыми и прочными. «Хаотиксы» тоже решили покинуть базу – через дыру.

- Доктор, Вы куда? – спросил Боко, выйдя из соседнего отсека и увидев, что Эггман бежал со всех ног.

- Что случилось? – в свою очередь спросил Деко.

- Не ваше дело! – наотмашь сказал Эггман. – Вы, двое, оставайтесь в базе и следите за ситуацией! Если ослушаетесь – потом на части разберу!

- Доктор, тут какие-то взрывы! – заверещал вылетевший робот-посыльный.

- Сам знаю, Бокун! – выпалил доктор. – Отстаньте от меня все!

Толстяк запрыгнул в свой «Эгг-Мобиль» и вылетел из базы. Он понимал, что в такое время даже в собственном убежище опасно оставаться.

Когда синий ёж заметил разбитый «Икс-Торнадо» с отсутствовавшим телом Тейлза, на душе стало немного легче. По крайней мере, лисенок точно не погиб во время аварии. Тейлз и андроид сейчас находились в несколько ином месте, и оба были живы.

- Ты… зачем ты это сделал? – недовольным голосом спросил лис «Теурга». – Из-за тебя мой самолет взорвался!

- И что с того? – сказал андроид. – Скажи спасибо, что оставил тебе жизнь, а то ведь мог ликвидировать вместе с твоим самолетом. Что ж, приятно было с тобой сразиться, ну а теперь… прощай!

Снова раздался рёв турбодвигателя, и «Теург» с бешеной скоростью ринулся прочь. Через некоторое время Соник, обегая близлежащую территорию в поисках Тейлза, нашел своего друга.

- Тейлз, ты в порядке? – спросил синий ёж, подбежав к лисенку.

- Да, я в норме, но «Икс-Торнадо»… - ответил Тейлз.

- Знаю, - сказал Соник. – А где «Теург»? Тот, кто сражался с тобой?

- Понятия не имею, где он сейчас, но в последний раз я видел его там, - сказал лис, показав рукой в ту сторону, где «Теург» полторы минуты назад скрылся за горизонтом.

- Не пойму, зачем он убежал туда… - сказал синий ёж. – Ну и ладно, главное, что ты в порядке, Тейлз.

- Соник, представляешь, он у меня на глазах уничтожил красный Изумруд Хаоса! – с недоумением сообщил Тейлз. – Он достал какое-то оружие, выстрелил чем-то ярким – и… всё, Изумруда не стало!

- Что? – с удивлением спросил Соник. – Ты хочешь сказать, что камня больше нет?

Лисенок утвердительно покачал головой.

- Тейлз, оставайся здесь, а я побегу искать этого «Теурга», - сказал синий ёж. – Я не знаю, что он задумал, но мне нужно все выяснить. Не скучай, друг!

Соник подмигнул лисенку и побежал разыскивать андроида.

Еще тем временем, когда синий еж вел разговор со своим другом, робот миновал границу «Зеленых Холмов», вступив на территорию другой области планеты, и спрятался в укромном местечке, подальше от посторонних глаз. Андроид включил видеофон.

- Все семь Изумрудов Хаоса и Мастер-Изумруд прошли первичное уничтожение, - с чувством собственного достоинства заявил «Теург» кайзеру. – Передаю доказательство.

Андроид подсоединил контактные провода «Пиона» к видеофону. Кайзер был рад увидеть подробную наглядную информацию о содержимом альтернативного измерения.

- Великолепно, «Теург»! – похвалил робота кайзер. – На тебя действительно можно положиться в подобных делах. Считай, что я уже закрыл свои глаза на то, что ты нарушил закон, предписанный андроидам по нашей Конституции. Кстати, как там твой пёс?

- Отправился в мир иной, - с сожалением сказал «Теург».

- Сочувствую, - с ухмылкой сказал кайзер.

- Каковы Ваши дальнейшие распоряжения? – спросил андроид. – Могу ли я сейчас уничтожить «Пион»?

- Не надо, не спеши, давай это сделаем при мне, - ответил кайзер. – Такой важный процесс должен происходить в церемониальном порядке. Оставайся там, где ты в данное время находишься. Мы уже вычислили твои нынешние координаты. Примерно через час я прилечу за тобой. Я стану непосредственным участником великого события: устранения всех Изумрудов этой планеты на веки вечные! До скорого, «Теург»!

Сеанс связи завершился. Андроид сел на корточки и принялся спокойно ждать.

Тем временем, еж Соник тщательно высматривал «Теурга», обегая каждый кусочек местности «Зеленых Холмов» и пограничных территорий. Андроида нигде не было.

«Куда же он делся?» - думал синий ёж. – «Этот тип может тут натворить дел…»

Прошел час. Ёж Соник заметил, что на небе над «Зелеными Холмами» постепенно начинают появляться какие-то темные силуэты, в которых со временем узнавались ни что иное как военные космические корабли.

«Что происходит?» - мысленно произнес ёж. – «Неужели все это устроил тот тип?»

Вдруг Соник услышал недалеко от себя чей-то голос, доносившийся из встроенного в один из кораблей громкоговорителя:

- Рад видеть тебя, «Теург»! До сих пор удивлен, что ты справился, да еще так скоро! Прости, что в последнее время перешел на «ты», ведь ты так много сделал для нас, друг!

Синий еж пробежал еще полкилометра и наконец-то увидел «Теурга». Он смотрел на космическое судно самого кайзера, которое находилось чуть ниже остальных. Андроид не понимал, почему за ним прилетело столько кораблей, причем военных.

- Вот ты где! – громко сказал Соник и побежал прямо к оглянувшемуся «Теургу».

Но то, что произошло дальше, стало полнейшей неожиданностью и для ежа, и для андроида. Кайзер пустил из своего судна в «Теурга» что-то светлое и переливающееся на свету. Как раз в это время Соник был уже в полуметре от робота. В итоге и синий еж, и его оппонент оказались внутри энергетического «барьера-ловушки», что со стороны выглядел как кубический стеклянный аквариум, которого невозможно было разбить традиционным путем. После этого пленники услышали голос кайзера:

- Надо же, какая удача! Хотел поймать одну рыбку, а попалось две! И вторая рыбка оказалась синим ежом Соником, существом, способным использовать силу Изумрудов!

- Что Вы делаете? Вы же хотели просто забрать меня! – гневно закричал андроид.

- Да что здесь вообще происходит? – сказал ёж Соник себе под нос, попытавшись вырваться из западни.

Вскоре кайзер приземлился, вышел из корабля и собственной персоной подошёл к двум пленникам.

- Робот-андроид «Теург», представитель шестнадцатого поколения, ты… прекрасно справился с миссией, а точнее, со своей смертной казнью. Не ожидал, не ожидал…

«Он робот-андроид? Тогда ясно, откуда у него вдруг появились такие способности, наверняка Эггман постарался», - мысленно произнес Соник, посмотрев на «Теурга».

- Справился со смертной казнью? Что Вы вообще несёте? – выпалил андроид.

- Сейчас все объясню, любезный, - продолжил кайзер. – Видишь ли, еще… с начала эпохи «Серебряной звезды» всех тех своевольных роботов, что создавали что-то своё без согласия или просто одобрения со стороны гуманоидов, правительство стало отправлять сюда, на Мобиус, чтобы те при помощи своих несанкционированных творений устранили энергетические Изумруды, что находятся на этой планете. Ни у кого из них не получилось этого сделать. Их всегда останавливали либо обычные местные жители, либо те, кто умел использовать Изумруды. Можно сказать, Изумруды Хаоса и Мастер-Изумруд еще с давних времен служат защитой этой планеты, и тот, кто способен использовать всю их мощь, мог с легкостью истребить любого инопланетного врага, что желал захватить Мобиус. Именно поэтому кристаллы необходимо уничтожить, чтобы эта планета стала беззащитной. Да, я не солгу, если скажу, что реакция, создаваемая слиянием Изумрудов, что именуется Хаос-Контролем, искажает космическое пространство и нарушает целостность всей Вселенной, так что ликвидация всех этих кристаллов является благим делом. Из-за них космос уже не тот, далеко не тот, что миллиарды лет назад. Хаос-Контроли нарушают временные потоки, создают космические метаморфозы. В общем, они являются причиной сотен странностей. «Теург», ты действительно сделал хорошее дело для Вселенной, но у меня… иные цели…

- Ваше Величество, да Вы прохвост и лжец, как я вижу! – гневно сказал андроид.

- Выбирай выражения, «Теург», - важно сказал кайзер. – Ты, робот, между прочим, в любом случае… преступник-смертник. Ты совершил неудачное покушение на одного из членов элитного клуба магистров боевых искусств. По тебе, как ни крути, плачет смертная казнь. И сейчас я приведу приговор в исполнение и уничтожу и тебя, и этого синего ежа, и все Изумруды одним махом! Настоящая церемониальная ликвидация, не правда ли? Для меня она будет совершенно безопасной, ведь этот барьер не выпустит ничего наружу!

«Неудачное покушение?» - пронеслось в голове андроида. – «Я точно помню, что… убил того мастера боевых искусств, что тренировал моего сына. Я сам закапывал его…»

Ёж Соник превратился в «крутящийся колючий шар» и прибегнул к новой попытке выбраться из ловушки. Все усилия оказались тщетными. Через некоторое время гуманоид достал из кармана какой-то пульт с кнопкой, где была пометка: «№ 2.004.080».

- И напоследок я вот что тебе скажу, «Теург», - произнес кайзер, слегка коснувшись кончиком большого пальца к кнопке. – При изготовлении андроидов мы в каждого из них вставляем миниатюрные взрывчатки. Сам, думаю, догадываешься, зачем. Ну а теперь вы, двое, приготовьтесь к взрыву. После него от вас ничего не останется, а мы начнем захват этой планеты. Геополитика - но что поделаешь? Новые земли всегда нужны. Да, и еще раз сочувствую, что твоя псина скончалась. Один опасным творением меньше, ха-ха!

Кайзер засмеялся и резко нажал на кнопку. Но на его глазах ничего не произошло. Гуманоид еще несколько раз произвел нажатие – пленники по-прежнему были целы, как и оружие «Пион», а значит, Изумруды пока что оставались существовать. Кайзер заметно побледнел. Гуманоид не знал, что когда он первый раз нажал на кнопку, взрыв случился, но не там, где надо – на базе доктора Эггмана, что находилась сейчас в пятидесяти восьми километрах отсюда. То устройство с номером два миллиона четыре тысячи восемьдесят в реальности было взрывчаткой, прикрепленной скотчем к внутренностям андроида. Почти одна треть базы доктора взлетела на воздух. Взрыв чудом не зацепил ни отсек с Наклзом и Руж, ни роботов Эггмана. Обошлось без жертв.

- Моя база! – во весь голос закричал сидевший в «Эгг-Мобиле» коварный доктор, увидев издалека, что произошло с его убежищем, не понимая, из-за чего это случилось.

Взрыв нарушил систему электроснабжения в базе. В результате лазерные решетки исчезли, и красный ехидна оказался на свободе. Наклз моментально набросился на Руж и повалил ее на спину. Ехидна попытался ударить летучую мышь левой рукой, но Руж ловко схватила его левый кулак своей рукой. Наклз попытался проделать то же самое, используя правую руку – летучая мышь повторила операцию. Начался своеобразный «армрестлинг с применением сразу двух рук со стороны каждого партнера», где ехидна был сверху, а Руж снизу, и они гневно смотрели друг другу в глаза.

- Наглая мышь! Помощница Эггмана! – с яростью сказал Наклз. – Дрянная воровка!

- Тупоголовый хранитель! Вспыльчивый придурок! – в свою очередь сказала Руж.

Внезапно кулаки ехидны соскользнули и оперлись о пол, из-за чего охранник вдруг «опустился ниже». После этого некоторое время можно было наблюдать довольно-таки… забавную сцену. Наклз в отчасти пикантной позе разлегся на передней части тела летучей мыши, а его губы «слились» с губами Руж, как во время «французского поцелуя». Притом и глаза ехидны, и глаза воровки были выпучены, выражая дикое недоумение и смущение. Спустя пять секунд «голубки» оттолкнули друг друга и стали корчиться и отплевываться.

- Какого черта ты это сделал, идиот? – закричала Руж.

- Причем тут я, дура? – выпалил Наклз. – Я не виноват, что твои перчатки настолько скользкие! Они будто мылом измазаны!

- Дурак, это же атласная ткань! – сказала мышь. – Молчи, если не разбираешься!

- Удивительно, что из твоих рук никогда ничего не выскальзывает! – сказал ехидна.

- Придержи язык за зубами, Наки! – сердито сказала Руж. – А не то я тебе врежу!

- Ладно, давай сделаем вид, что это не было, хорошо? – покраснев, спросил Наклз.

- Хорошо, - ответила летучая мышь, тоже… немного покраснев. – Давай выбираться отсюда, а то мне здесь уже надоело! В последнее время тут что-то слишком неспокойно.

- Я согласен, пошли отсюда, - сказал ехидна. – Заодно и посмотрю, куда этот Эггман дел мой Мастер-Изумруд.

Наклз подошел к дверям и со всей силы ударил по ним. Осталась только маленькая вмятина. Тогда красный ехидна слегка раздвинул их, поднатужившись, как делают иногда с дверьми лифта, когда они почти полностью закрываются перед носом, а попасть внутрь очень нужно. Электричества не было, поэтому ни один блокиратор не работал. Когда Руж и Наклз выбежали из «тюремного» отсека и достигли главной, основной, части базы, они увидели метавшихся из стороны в сторону роботов Боко, Деко и Бокуна. Слуги злого гения кричали что-то вроде: «Что нам делать?», «Караул! Взрывают!», «Бежать? Нет, нельзя, нас тогда Эггман разберет на запчасти!», «Я боюсь!», «Что с электричеством?» и т. д.

Наклз окинул взглядом помещение, выискивая большой энергетический кристалл. Мастер-Изумруда нигде не было.

- Эй, вы, где Мастер-Изумруд? – обратился ехидна к роботам.

- Кошмар! Наклз сбежал! – завопили Боко, Беко и Бокун. – И Руж с ним!

- Отвечайте, а не то… - пригрозил Наклз, сжав кулаки.

- Хорошо, хорошо! Эггман сказал, что его уничтожили! – ответил один из них, Деко.

- Как уничтожили? – хором выпалили ехидна и летучая мышь. – А ну подробнее!

- Наклз! Руж! Куда это вы побежали? – внезапно услышали они голос Эггмана, что опускался вниз на своем «Эгг-Мобиле», проникнув в базу через поврежденную крышу. – Я не позволю…

Но доктор прервал свою речь, как только Наклз высоко подпрыгнул и резво ударил кулаком по летательному аппарату Эггмана. «Эгг-Мобиль» сначала врезался в стену базы, а потом быстро упал вниз. После удара о пол доктор вылетел из летательного аппарата и с кислым выражением лица разлегся животом кверху.

- Черт, больно! – прошептал Эггман, лежа возле дымившегося «Эгг-Мобиля».

- Где Мастер-Изумруд? – гневно спросил ехидна у доктора. – Живо отвечай!

- Он не у меня! – раздраженно ответил доктор. – Он у «Теурга», в его… оружии!

- Какого еще «Теурга»? – выпалил Наклз.

- Болван, это же тот, кто притащил тебя сюда в ложном Изумруде! – сказал Эггман.

- Что? У него? – закричал ехидна еще более сердитым голосом. – Где он сейчас?

- Если б я знал… - сказал доктор, вставая с пола. – Я уже больше часа его не видел!

Наклз оскалился, подбежал к выходу из базы, раскрыл двери тем же методом и со всех ног побежал искать «похитителя Мастер-Изумруда».

- Я тоже, пожалуй, покину Вас, док! Я, конечно, люблю красивые драгоценности, но жизнь все-таки мне дороже, - сказала Руж. – Ваши проблемы – не мои проблемы. Пока!

Летучая мышь сделала воздушный поцелуй и полетела по своим делам.

- Проклятье! Почему всегда все идет против меня? – завопил Эггман. – Ненавижу!

А еще тем временем, когда на базе Эггмана происходили все эти бурные события, «Теург» со зла включил «обратный ход» на «Пионе», и вскоре и семь Изумрудов Хаоса, и Мастер-Изумруд переместились в этот мир. В тот же миг кристаллы начали сиять все ярче и ярче, ибо они встретились в одном месте, близко друг к другу. «Сдерживающий эффект» искусственно созданного измерения больше на них не действовал. Изумруды Хаоса стали снова «жить» по «законам этого бытия» и вступили в знакомую реакцию. Произошел всем известный Хаос-Контроль. Яркая «световая полусфера» все стремительнее увеличивалась в диаметре, покрывая все большую территориальную площадь. Когда все закончилось, то ни «Теурга», ни кайзера, ни его корабля, ни барьера не оказалось возле Соника – все они куда-то исчезли. Остались только еж, что находился в «форме Супер-Соника», чей золотой окрас всегда привлекал внимание, Мастер-Изумруд, который не мог слиться с телом ежа, а также военные суда, что избежали попадания в «полусферу» за счет увеличения высоты полета. Внезапно Соник сорвался с места и влетел в один из космических кораблей, после чего быстро испортил ему все внутренности и вылетел наружу. Военное судно взорвалось, и его куски с грохотом упали на землю. Все космические корабли разом открыли огонь по золотому ежу, но Супер-Соника было уже не остановить. Военные судна взрывались один за другим, и с неба шел настоящий металлический град.

Спустя четверть часа все двести пятьдесят военных космических кораблей лежали обломками на земле. Попытка инопланетного захвата «мира Соника» была остановлена.

«Ха, я знал, что эти деньки будут веселыми, но не думал, что настолько», - в мыслях произнес Соник. – «Даже меня заставили понервничать. Так, с одной проблемой успешно разобрался, теперь надо спасать Наклза, если, конечно, это не очередной трюк Эггмана».

Соник на лету схватил Мастер-Изумруд и отправился к базе Эггмана. Но проблема номер два разрешилась сама собой. По пути еж встретился с красным ехидной. Наклз чуть не умер от счастья, когда увидел Супер-Соника с большим кристаллом в руках.

- Привет, Наклз! А я думал, что ты в плену у Эггмана, - сказал ежик. – Где ты все это время пропадал? Эггман, конечно, хорошо меня провел…

- Вообще-то я действительно был в плену у Эггмана, - с долей смущения сказал тот. – Но на его базе произошла какая-то авария, и я смог оттуда сбежать. Соник, я прошу тебя, дай мне Мастер-Изумруд! Я так за него переживал!

- Бери, - весело сказал Соник и поставил на землю большой кристалл.

Ехидна подбежал к Мастер-Изумруду и с улыбкой положил на него ладонь правой руки. Наконец-то охранник и предмет оберегания вновь воссоединились.

Соник принял свою обычную форму, а все Изумруды Хаоса разлетелись по разным уголкам планеты, заново «открыв дверь» новым поискам энергетических камней с самого начала. Неожиданно большой кристалл начал периодически сиять, и спустя десять секунд прямо из Мастер-Изумруда вылетел футбольный мяч и больно ударил Наклза по лбу.

- Ай! Это что было? – выпалил ехидна, потирая ушибленную часть тела. – Черт!

Вдруг на фоне сиявшего энергетического кристалла Соник и Наклз увидели темный человеческий силуэт. Через секунды перед ними появился… Кристофер Торондайк! Когда их старый знакомый более-менее оправился от последствий того несчастного случая, Крис предпринял еще одну попытку проникнуть через портал в «мир Соника», покинув особняк Торондайков, где за его состоянием следили Элла и Танака, и пешком дойдя до нужного места вместе с Чаком, чтобы хорошенько размять ноги. Но прежде чем зайти в портал, он на всякий случай бросил туда мяч, чтобы посмотреть, отскочит он или нет. Увидев, что мяч прошел успешно, парень зашел в портал, предварительно еще раз попрощавшись с Чаком и пообещав деду, что скоро вернется.

Синий ёж и красный ехидна с удивлением посмотрели на Кристофера, не узнав его. Да и сам гость сразу же почувствовал какой-то дискомфорт. Его одежда почему-то просто дико давила. Стоило только Крису сделать малейшее движение, как раздался неприятный звук, какой обычно возникает при рвущейся ткани. Его рубашка вдруг порвалась на спине. Рукава тоже частично пострадали. Резинка штанов лопнула, и они съехали вниз, выставив напоказ семейные трусы парня, чья резинка, к счастью для него, была более растяжимой. Обувь тоже неожиданно оказалась не по размеру. Все говорило о том, что в процессе его нового перехода в «мир Соника» посредством Мастер-Изумруда шесть лет возвратились к Кристоферу. Отныне он стал выглядеть на все восемнадцать. Всё вернулось на свои места.

- Соник, Наклз, так я рад вас видеть! – сказал Крис с краснотой на лице от стыда за спавшие с него штаны, которые он моментально подтянул.

- Крис, ты такой… взрослый… - сказал Соник.

- Ух ты, кто к нам вернулся! – радостно сказал Наклз. – Рад, хоть ты и попал по моей голове мячом. Черт, больно-то как!

- Извини, Наклз, - смущенно сказал Кристофер. – Я не хотел, правда.

- А зачем ты вернулся сюда, Крис? – спросил синий ёж. – Что тебя заставило, друг?

- Зачем? Ну, это будет звучать забавно, но… из-за своей внешности, - ответил Крис. – Я вернулся домой с внешностью двенадцатилетнего мальчишки, вот я и захотел кое-что выяснить у Эггмана. Так сказать, поругаться с ним и добиться своего. Но это уже не нужно. Я снова стал таким, каким я должен быть.

- Понятно. Значит, вот как ты должен был выглядеть на самом деле, когда пришел к нам из своего мира и сразу же нарвался на проблемы с Метарексами, - задумчиво сказал Соник. – Знаешь, а таким ты мне больше нравишься, Крис. Ты стал солидным парнем!

- Правда? Спасибо, - с улыбкой сказал Крис. – Эх, жаль, но мне пора возвращаться…

- Как? Уже? – одновременно выпалили ёж и ехидна.

- Просто я обещал дедушке вернуться, как только закончу свои дела здесь, - сказал Кристофер. – Я с самого начала рассчитывал на не очень долгий визит. Но так получилось, что все разрешилось быстрее, чем я рассчитывал. Кстати, у меня скоро появится младший брат. Я назову его Дейвом. Будет Дейв Торондайк…

- Серьёзно? – хором спросили Соник и Наклз.

- Да, я сам, если честно, немного удивлен, - тихо сказал Крис. – Не ожидал, что моя мама решится на такой шаг. Вот только… Чак просит меня, чтобы я… больше не появлялся в твоем мире, Соник. Может, действительно стоит его послушаться…

- Всегда слушай своё сердце, Крис, - сказал синий ёж. – Если тебе самому не очень хочется появляться тут, то… не надо, мы на тебя не обидимся. И мы тебя не забудем. Если же ты хочешь, то… приходи к нам, мы будем рады. При желании можешь и с братом к нам прийти. Для нас ты, твои друзья и члены твоей семьи всегда будут желанными гостями.

- Да, дружище, приходи к нам почаще, - подмигнув, сказал Наклз.

- Ладно, посмотрим, - сказал Крис. – И еще: Соник, Наклз, через несколько лет мы с Элен… хотим стать супругами. Пусть она инвалид, я… очень люблю её…

- Вот так новость! – дружелюбно сказал ехидна. – Крис, да ты и вправду стал совсем взрослым. А ты пригласишь нас на свадьбу, приятель?

- А почему бы и нет? – веселым голосом сказал Кристофер. – С радостью приглашу!

- Да, Крис, а как там поживают Френсис и Денни? – поинтересовался синий ёж.

- У них все отлично, Френсис скоро станет молодой мамой, - ответил Крис. – Отцом ее ребенка является Денни.

- Вот это да! – сказал Соник. – Как все меняется там у вас!

- И не говори, Соник, - вздохнув, сказал Кристофер Торондайк. – Ладно, ребята, мне пора. Наклз, сделай так, чтобы Мастер-Изумруд отправил меня обратно домой. Да, и… не забудьте передать от меня всем «привет»!

Ехидна закрыл глаза, поднял руки вверх и произнес:

- Хаос – это сила! Сила, идущая от сердца! О, Мастер-Изумруд, прошу тебя вернуть нашего друга в свой мир! Сделай так, чтобы Крис безопасно вернулся назад! Прошу тебя!

После этого произошла яркая вспышка, и Кристофер исчез. На этот раз он вернулся домой без неприятных сюрпризов и казусов. А тот мяч остался в «мире Соника».

«Теург» открыл глаза и начал окидывать взором место, где он очнулся. Когда робот понял, что лежит на полу своего дома, что находится в сельской местности на его родной планете, он был поражен.

- Меня… перенесло обратно… в своё жилище? – шепнул себе под нос андроид. - Не может быть! Неужели это эффект… Хаос-Контроля, той самой реакции Изумрудов Хаоса?

«Теург» встал, отряхнулся и еще раз окинул взором свой дом, где он прожил с Лики свои самые лучшие годы. Скрипучие полы, стол с разнообразными инструментами, обои в горошек, бра, старомодные электронные часы, холодильник с грязными отпечатками лап сына, любившего иногда повозиться в домашнем мусоре, светодиодные ковры из лучших прочных материалов на стенах, игрушки Лики и многое другое – все это заставляло робота ностальгировать. Жаль, что для полной картины не хватало его любимого прямоходящего пса. «Теург» сделал несколько шагов, открыл дверцу в полу и спустился в подвал. Пройдя по нему несколько метров, он увидел ту самую громадную колбу, от которой три провода шли к сложной аппаратуре.

Андроид вспоминал, как когда-то в ней плавало маленькое существо с закрытыми глазами и плотно прижатыми к голове ушками, тело которого постепенно зарастало серой шерсткой. Перед его глазами всплыл момент откачки физраствора, когда инкубационный период подошел к концу. Как только существо достигло дна, робот открыл колбу, взял его на руки и обернул полотенцем. Антропоморфному псу с примесью генов других животных андроид дал имя Лики. «Теург» проводил всю работу в подвале, не говоря о ней никому. В одно время андроид загорелся желанием найти способ обмануть саму природу. Он стал проводить жуткие эксперименты. Дело дошло до того, что «Теург» вскоре начал доставать через друзей запрещенные химикаты, полученные из веществ, что являлись эксклюзивом его родной планеты. Во время объяснений того, зачем они ему нужны, робот по-всякому врал, но делал это с умом. Зачем андроиду нужно было все это? Чисто ради любопытства, эксперименты ради экспериментов. Андроиду загорелось обмануть естественные законы скрещивания живого. Он даже не думал, что его «экспериментальная забава» закончится рождением поистине необычного существа, которого смело можно отнести к мутантам. И пусть с виду пес получился довольно милым, у него были просто патологические гены. Он был «настоящим уродом», жизнь которого поддерживало содержание в крови огромного количества противоестественных химических соединений, которые расценивались в разы хуже сильнодействующих наркотиков. «Теург», этот «творец», сделал нечто невозможное, что оказалось вполне возможным при особых изощрениях, до которых дошел андроид.

- Лики, как жаль, что все так вышло, без тебя жизнь мне не будет в радость, - сказал «пустоте» робот, прикоснувшись рукой к колбе. – Хотя… я могу сделать тебе замену, но… я не знаю, смогу ли я привыкнуть к новому сыну. Я всегда буду помнить о тебе, Лики…

Через некоторое время андроид покинул подвал. Когда он сел на кровать, где спал его сын, мысли «Теурга» ушли в другую сторону. Он уже думал не о псе, а о взрывчатке.

«Нет, это уже слишком!» - думал «Теург». – «Нас, андроидов, стараются принизить, пытаются ограничить наши возможности, но взрывчатки в нашем теле – это перебор! Это уже рабство, если нас могут взорвать в любое время! Получается, если мы кому-то станем неугодными, то нас прикончат, как букашек, и тут уже никакие механизмы исцеления нам не помогут! Проклятые гуманоиды! Чертово правительство! Мы им помогаем, а они… ух!»

«Теург» позвонил своему старому приятелю «Ювелиру», который был андроидом. Он попросил знакомого прийти к нему домой. Спустя два часа в двери постучался робот с кличкой «Ювелир». «Теург» впустил андроида.

- Здравствуй, «Ювелир»! Рад видеть тебя в своем скромном жилище! – с улыбкой на лице поприветствовал робот, пожав своему приятелю руку.

- «Теург», ты… улыбаешься? – недоумевал «Ювелир». – Это невозможно! Да и… как ты умудрился оказаться здесь? Ведь тебя же приговорили... к смерти, а потом… заменили казнь на что-то там другое, прости, не помню, что именно! Разве нет?

- Ох, не спрашивай, это целая история, - сказал «Теург». – В любом случае, я здесь, и у меня есть для тебя кое-какие интересные сведения. Повернись спиной ко мне!

«Ювелир» выполнил просьбу андроида. «Теург» немного повозился во внутренней части приятеля и достал оттуда взрывчатку.

- Что это такое? – спросил «Ювелир».

- Взрывчатка, - ответил тот. – И точно такие же штуковины вставлены в каждого из нас. Если гуманоидам захочется уничтожить нас, то они сделают это без особого труда.

- Безобразие! – выпалил «Ювелир». – Что они себе позволяют? Кем они возомнили себя? Мы что, в рабстве у них? Мы же равны по Конституции!

- Вот и я о том же, - уныло сказал «Теург».

- Слушай, «Теург», а что это у тебя на спине? И… почему у тебя сзади вся одежда на швах? – спросил «Ювелир», чей взор приковался к турбодвигателю.

- Это… турбодвигатель. Он способен менять свой угол, за счет чего я могу не только быстро двигаться по земле, но и летать в воздухе, - ответил «Теург». – А что касается моей одежды, то она пострадала во время одной неприятности, о которой я не хочу вспоминать больше. Ах да, взгляни на это!

«Теург» достал лист бумаги со схемой «Металлического Соника», что он ухитрился припрятать себе.

- Тот турбодвигатель, что у меня на спине, является лишь основной частью сложной конструкции, включающей в себя множество элементов, - сказал «Теург». – Схема данной конструкции представлена здесь.

- «Металлический… Соник»? – удивился «Ювелир». – Я не понимаю, откуда у тебя… все это?

«Теург» приподнял левый рукав и включил «Голограф-материализатор». Через две секунды перед ними появилась голограмма доктора Эггмана, образ которого сохранился в памяти устройства, чудом оставшегося целым после обстрела охранной системой гения.

- Его зовут Эггман. Он гениальный кибернетик, живущий на соседней планете. Этот вундеркинд сделал из меня могучего боевого робота, а также даровал мне возможность чувствовать то же самое, что и все гуманоиды и… андроиды первых поколений. Это схема, что я тебе показал – его рук дело. Он создает подобных нам. Роботы – это по его части.

- Хм, да за такого кибернетика молиться надо, – сказал «Ювелир». – Эх, я тоже хочу получить дополнительные виды эмоций и чувств.

- И мы все их получим! – уверенно сказал «Теург». – «Ювелир», я очень надеюсь на то, что ты поддержишь моё предложение. Я хочу, чтобы андроиды устроили революцию!

- А конкретнее? – спросил тот.

- Я соберу всех своих лучших друзей среди андроидов и помогу им стать боевыми роботами, предварительно собрав определенное количество необходимых деталей через разные пути, - пояснил «Теург». – Среди них будешь и ты, «Ювелир». Что касается других андроидов, то пусть каждый из них поможет друг другу извлечь из тела взрывчатки и ими обложить жилые дома гуманоидов, а также здание правительства. Я со своими друзьями буду руководить революционным движением, летая по воздуху и ломая любые преграды, если на то будет необходимость, а тысячи других андроидов выйдут на улицы и начнут со всех сторон шествие к зданию правительства. Если все пройдет успешно, то мы, андроиды Вельсии, сможем продиктовать гуманоидам свои условия и добиться справедливости! Но для начала нужно организовать тайную агитацию, и такую, чтобы гуманоиды не заметили, что мы готовим против них большой «бум». Все должно пройти тихо, гладко и, что крайне желательно, в самые кратчайшие сроки.

- Хорошая идея, «Теург», - похвалил друга «Ювелир». – Я согласен с твоей мыслью. И я предлагаю устроить эту революцию… во имя Эггмана. Ведь это же он помог тебе, друг, обзавестись всем этим.

- Эггмана? Хм, а почему бы и нет, - сказал «Теург», решив умолчать о том, что злой гений помимо «хороших вещей» творил и плохое. – Что ж, давай приступим, «Ювелир»!

Прошло четыре дня. Жизнь местности «Зеленые Холмы» вернулась в своё русло.

В доме Ваниллы и Крим собралось много гостей: Эми, Вектор, Эспио, Чарми. Они пили чай, шутили, обсуждали между собой последние новости. Крольчиха извинилась за то, что она тогда не пришла к Вектору из-за ухода за пострадавшим чао Чизом. Маленький питомец был весел и бодр – по нему уже и не скажешь, что совсем недавно Чиз пережил сильнейший стресс. Наклз по-прежнему вел жизнь одиночки.

«Эгг-Император 2» был уже давно готов, но для его запуска нужны были Изумруды. Очередными их поисками всерьёз занимались Эггман, Соник и Руж. У Соника и его друзей уже было три Изумруда Хаоса, у доктора и его помощников – столько же. Летучая воровка вскоре нашла последний Изумруд Хаоса, но отдала его Эггману в обмен на информацию о том месте, где доктор нашел кучу драгоценных камней. После этого у злого гения их стало четыре. Ему оставалось только каким-то образом выманить у оппонентов трое остальных кристаллов, чтобы начать действовать. Мастер-Изумруд гений тоже держал под прицелом своего внимания. Боко, Деко и даже Бокун занимались восстановлением базы Эггмана. К этой работе были также привлечены все остальные роботы, что еще совсем недавно были работниками в подземной базе. Бокуну наконец-то отремонтировали поврежденный лоб.

Тейлз занимался конструированием новой модели самолета «Икс-Торнадо» у себя дома. Крим этим временем шла к холму, где располагалась могила Лики. Соник попросил каждые два дня ходить к ней и класть возле нее цветы, несмотря на то, что этот пес кроме плохого больше ничего им не причинял, так как дом Ваниллы располагался ближе всего к месту погребения Лики.

Та область планеты, что была «замусорена» остатками военных космических суден пришельцев, разбитых Супер-Соником, была очищена специальным отрядом. Вскоре был найден уничтоженный космический корабль в западных окрестностях «Зеленых Холмов», на котором «Теург» и Лики пролетели сюда. Место для посадки было подобрано удачно, ибо это была самая тихая часть самой спокойной и малонаселенной области планеты. Это место порекомендовал сам кайзер еще перед отлетом андроида и его сына, запеленговав именно на него. И не ошибся: прилета гостей никто не заметил… и не услышал даже после того, как кайзер «заставил» развалиться старый корабль на части. Кроме того, останки их судна были обнаружены и ликвидированы как мусор относительно нескоро.

И вот опять гости. Космический корабль кайзера, который исчез, попав в поле Хаос-Контроля, летел по небу над «Зелеными Холмами», постепенно снижая высоту. Ёж Соник давно его заметил. Он уже несколько минут гнался за ним, выслеживая траекторию судна. Космический корабль приземлился возле базы Эггмана. Синий ёж спрятался за деревьями и продолжил следить. Доктор, заметив прибывшее неизвестно откуда и неизвестно зачем судно, с недоумением глядел в окно, не отрывая глаз от корабля.

Вскоре из космического корабля вышел какой-то старый гуманоид в униформе. Его морщинистое лицо украшали пышные усы и длинная густая борода. В руках был мегафон.

«Хм, это не тот, кого я видел тогда», - мысленно произнес Соник в укрытии, увидев вышедшего гуманоида.

- Доктор Эггман? Вы здесь? Выходите сюда! – сказал гость в мегафон.

Вскоре из базы вышел хозяин с недоумевающим выражением лица. Соник уже был готов вмешаться в случае надобности.

- Кто Вы такой? И что Вам от меня надо? – спросил доктор.

Ничего не сказав, незнакомец вытащил из-под одежды скомканный лист бумаги и дал его в руки Эггману. Тот развернул «подарочек» и увидел свою схему «Металлического Соника», которая, судя по состоянию, прошла через многие чужие руки.

- Это Ваше, ведь так? – задал вопрос старик.

- Да… моё… - ответил Эггман.

- Эй, чем вы там занимаетесь, а? – неожиданно они услышали голос Соника.

Синий ёж покинул укрытие и подбежал прямо к толстому доктору и пришельцу.

- Соник? А ты что тут делаешь, проклятый ёж? – выпалил Эггман. – Пошел прочь!

- Хе-хе, ты как всегда в своем репертуаре, Эггман, - шутливо сказал еж и обратился к незнакомцу. – Зачем Вы прилетели к нам и… кто Вы?

- Меня зовут Кальвин, я один из придворных кайзера, который по непонятным мне причинам недавно покончил с собой, - сказал старик. – В данное время являюсь регентом, так как наследник императорского престола еще слишком мал. Сейчас на нашей планете идет настоящая революция, и виноват в этом доктор Эггман.

- Что? – взбешенным голосом выпалил толстый гений.

Соник открыл рот и широко открытыми глазами посмотрел на доктора. Кальвин из своих штанов достал какой-то прибор, отдаленно напоминавший электронный планшет, и включил его. В тот же миг на экране в режиме реального времени отобразилось все, что в данную минуту происходило на соседней планете. Огромные толпы роботов шли по всем улицам и кричали: «Слава Эггману! Долой принижения! Слава Эггману! Долой обман!» На табличках и плакатах, что несли андроиды, было написано: «Во имя доктора Эггмана! Во имя гениального кибернетика! Да здравствует революция!» На стенах домов красовались изображения толстого доктора на фоне взрывчаток, которые были прикреплены к жилым зданиям гуманоидов. «Теург» и его друзья летали в небе при помощи вмонтированных в них деталей, как на чертеже «Металлического Соника». И что самое необычное: среди тех «двигателей революции» были... два обычных Металлических Соника, что были созданы для подстраховки без импровизаций. Эти роботы были подконтрольны самому «Теургу».

От всего увиденного у доктора Эггмана едва не выпали из глаз вставные линзы. Ёж был шокирован не меньше.

- Мы вычислили ваши координаты, доктор, и прилетели сюда, чтобы попросить Вас исправить все это, - сказал пришелец. – Если Вы хотите, мы можем даже выплатить Вам из собственной казны крупную сумму денег, главное, чтобы Вы, Эггман, любыми способами остановили это безумие на нашей планете. Правда, отказ мы в любом случае не примем и натравим на Вас все наши силы, и не только, если Вы скажете «нет». Так что… выбирайте: либо подавляете революцию и получаете за это вознаграждение, либо получаете беды до конца вашей жизни. Надеюсь, Вы примете мудрое решение.

- Разумеется, я выбираю первое, - сказал Эггман. – У меня и так сейчас проблем по горло. К тому же у меня даже есть отличное средство для подобного дела. Вдобавок, мне не помешают дополнительные денежки.

- И что же у Вас имеется, интересно узнать? – спросил Кальвин.

- Сейчас сами все увидите, - сказал Эггман и побежал обратно в базу.

Через некоторое время огромный пласт земли, располагавшийся недалеко от базы доктора, разошелся в разные стороны, словно открывавшиеся двери лифта в подземелье. Панель, на которой стоял киборг за стеклом, начала медленно подниматься наверх.

Вскоре из-под земли появилась голова «Эгг-Императора 2», а еще через несколько мгновений - весь новый робот целиком. По высоте он превосходил наземную базу злодея в два с половиной раза, а по ширине – в четыре раза. Это был самый настоящий великан, точь-в-точь похожий на самого доктора Эггмана.

«Ничего себе громадина! И этого робота все это время готовил Эггман?» - подумал синий ёж, глядя на очередное творение доктора, которое, в отличие от многих его старых разработок, действительно вселяло страх и ужас.

- Перед вами «Эгг-Император 2», моё самое уникальное творение, - сказал Эггман, покинув базу и подойдя к Сонику и старому гуманоиду Кальвину. – С его помощью я могу без особого труда решить все ваши трудности. Но есть одна… проблема: данное творение запускается либо от всех семи Изумрудов Хаоса, либо от Мастер-Изумруда. А для лучшего эффекта желательно использовать и то, и другое. Увы, иного способа нет. Для того чтобы он смог работать сразу от двух энергетических источников кристаллической природы, мне пришлось пойти на кое-какие… жертвы и технические компромиссы, но зато это творение настолько совершенно по мощности, что с его помощью можно сделать… все, что угодно. У меня есть четыре Изумруда Хаоса, нужно еще три, и они имеются вот у этого синего ежа и его друзей!

Доктор Эггман показал пальцем на Соника.

- Так что если Вы, Кальвин, хотите, что я все сделал, как надо, то заставьте ежа как можно скорее отдать мне остальные Изумруды Хаоса, либо пусть Соник… попросит своего приятеля Наклза одолжить мне на некоторое время Мастер-Изумруд, - продолжил доктор Эггман свою речь. – Иначе ничего не выйдет.

После этого некоторое время шел диспут, причем довольно оживленный. В итоге пришли к следующему решению: доктору Эггману решили дать на время Мастер-Изумруд Наклза. Парень, к которому прибежал синий ёж, долго сопротивлялся, но, в конце концов, согласился на такой рискованный шаг. Но ехидна пригрозил Сонику, что если синий еж не оправдает его надежд на благополучное возвращение кристалла в нужные руки, он убьет Соника собственными руками. В шутку он это сказал или всерьёз – понять сложно. В свою очередь, Соник получает все семь Изумрудов Хаоса для превращения в Супер-Соника. Он должен был полететь вместе с Эггманом и всю дорогу следить за его действиями, для того чтобы тот не вздумал натворить что-нибудь во время своей «вынужденной миссии». А что касается Кальвина, то он должен был переждать подавление революции на этой планете, где живет Соник, чтобы потом безопасно вернуться к себе домой на космическом судне. Боко и Деко доктор оставил за главных на время своего отсутствия, предупредив и других роботов о временной замене лидерства в базе. После этого прямо на глазах пришельца и Соника одним нажатием кнопки «Эгг-Император 2» трансформировался в космолет, чуть похожий на летающую «крепость» модели «Эгг-Форт». Когда все приготовления подошли к концу, ёж Соник при помощи семи Изумрудов Хаоса принял сияющую золотым цветом и играющую на свету «супер-форму», и он вместе с Эггманом взлетел в небо и отправился в космический путь.

Тем временем, Крим, положив букет цветов у могилы Лики, собралась было уйти к себе домой, как вдруг из-под земли показалось острие клинка холодного оружия. Спустя несколько секунд во все стороны полетели куски почвы, и на поверхность вышел пес Лики собственной персоной! Он был грязным и… живым! В правой лапе он держал катану. Для маленькой крольчихи это стало настоящим шоком. Крим от испуга закричала, оступилась, упала и покатилась с вершины холма. Пес побежал за ней. Когда крольчиха остановилась, Лики приблизился к ней вплотную и посмотрел ей в глаза.

- Нет! Не надо! Уйди! Я боюсь! – едва не заплакала Крим.

Пес ничего не сказал. Он перевел взгляд с ее глаз на правую ногу и увидел на ней небольшую ранку, полученную в результате падения с холма.

- Болит? – спросил пес, указав лапой на поврежденный участок тела крольчихи.

Крим со слезами страха на глазах утвердительно покачала головой.

- Пожалуйста, не надо бояться, а то от тебя начинает плохо пахнуть, - сказал пес. – Я не буду тебя убивать, не волнуйся. Все хорошо, поняла?

- П… поняла… - неуверенным голосом сказала Крим, немного успокоившись.

Неожиданно Лики стал своим шершавым языком зализывать рану крольчихи. Крим с неимоверным удивлением посмотрела на пса, который еще недавно лежал в могиле, не подавая никаких признаков жизни. По раненному участку ноги маленькой Крим пробегал приятный холодок. Вскоре боль перестала быть ощутимой. Крольчиха улыбнулась.

- Как приятно, когда от кого-то пахнет радостью или просто хорошим настроением, очень приятно, - тихо сказал Лики, закончив «лечебную процедуру». – Проклятый Эггман, он мне за все ответит!

- Странно, а я думала, что ты очень плохой, - сказала Крим. – Но скажи, почему ты… живой? Ведь ты же умер, тебя закопали в землю. Я не понимаю…

- Вообще, чисто фактически… я действительно умер, - сказал пес. – Просто я успел использовать одно… странное лекарство, что подарил мне мой учитель боевых искусств, и моя душа была как бы законсервирована в моем теле до тех пор, пока средство не уберет все смертельно опасные вещества во мне, что несовместимы с жизнью. Оно было у меня под языком. Учитель говорил, что это лекарство может даже помочь извлечь из тела пули, главное – успеть принять содержимое, пока находишься в сознании, а иначе все, конец. Я пришел к жизни, а это значит, что все токсины ядовитого газа уничтожены, и душе больше не нужна искусственная консервация. Жаль только, что отец не знает о подарке учителя. Я ему о нем не рассказывал, так как обещал сенсею Хорду хранить тайну…

- Как интересно! – восхищенно сказала крольчиха. – То есть ты и умер, и не умер?

- Можно сказать и так, - вздохнув, ответил Лики. – Вот только если бы мне нанесли такие повреждения, вроде отрубания головы и других конечностей, то мне бы не помогло даже это средство. Мне повезло, что меня всего лишь отравили ядовитым газом.

- Значит, это все-таки был Эггман, а не Соник! – сердито сказала Крим. – Негодяй!

- Да… он, похоже, воспользовался тем, что я умею чувствовать носом только ауру, - сказал пёс, - и решил меня отравить во время сна, напустив в отсек смертоносный газ. Я… убью Эггмана! Я еще с самого начала понял, что он способен на любую подлость.

- Эггману вообще нельзя доверять! – сказала крольчиха, после чего добавила. – А ты… не можешь рассказать что-нибудь еще… из своей жизни?

- Ну, если тебе интересно, то… могу, да, - сказал пес.

Лики сел на траву и начал рассказывать Крим о различных моментах своей жизни. Ну а Вам, дорогой читатель, полагаю, будет любопытно узнать чуть больше подробностей не только о Лики и его отце, но и о той планете, откуда они прибыли сюда.

Планета Вельсия. Она расположена в той же звездной системе, что и та планета, на которой живет Соник. Вельсия тоже является частью «Галактики Эха» и является соседкой «мира Соника», хотя жители планеты называют дом синего ежа Мобиусом. Доля суши на Вельсии предельно мала – всего лишь пять процентов, то есть один небольшой материк, больше похожий просто на гигантский остров посреди бескрайнего планетарного океана.

Когда-то давно Вельсия была местом ссылки «неугодных» с других планет, которые являлись метрополиями, поделившими планету-колонию на сферы влияния. Спустя много столетий на суше образовалось из потомков «неугодных гуманоидов» целое государство, при этом довольно мощное. Планета обрела полную самостоятельность, отделившись от всех метрополий. Название образовавшейся могучей страны и наименование планеты, на которой она сложилась, совпадали – государство Вельсия, состоящее из многочисленных потомков ссыльных гуманоидов из планет других звездных систем «Галактики Эха». Когда гуманоиды Вельсии успешно освоили территории некоторых других планет разных систем галактики, включая планету Резистанс, на которой однажды побывали Шедоу, Руж и злой доктор Эггман со своими металлическими помощниками во время схваток с Метарексами и поисков Изумрудов Хаоса по всему космосу, страна Вельсия стала Империей, и во главе ее - кайзеры. Интересен также тот факт, что вся территория Вельсии располагается в таких же часовых поясах, что и область «Зеленые Холмы» на планете, где живет Соник, поэтому дни и ночи и здесь, и там совпадают.

В один прекрасный момент ученый по имени Сакс Хуки смог изобрести настоящее чудо: малый искусственный компьютеризированный мозг с возможностью полноценного творческого мышления и воспроизведения всех чувств и эмоций, как у гуманоидов. Но это изобретение отвергли, так как испугались возможных негативных последствий, что могли возникнуть после его применения на практике.

Но ученый смог всеми правдами и неправдами добиться своего, ибо он не захотел потерять возможность получить гигантское количество денег от внедрения изобретения в массовое производство. В итоге на планете фактически возникла новая раса – андроиды с человекоподобным искусственным мозгом. Но из поколения в поколение роботов начали лишать некоторых чувств и эмоций из-за возникавших казусов. К примеру, один андроид однажды нашел в себе смелость посмеяться над очередным кайзером, и в результате все роботы последующего поколения были лишены чипов смеха, радости и веселья. Это было наказанием за ошибки их предков. Одно поколение андроидов – приблизительно сто лет, после чего выходящих из строя роботов устраняют и делают совсем новых. Андроиды не могут размножаться, как гуманоиды, они лишены этой способности.

Одним из представителей андроидов шестнадцатого поколения является «Теург». Несмотря на то, что официально стал инженером космических кораблей, он получил свою кличку из-за склонности к изобретательству в своей профессиональной сфере. Он оказал помощь гуманоидам в плане усовершенствования военных космических судов.

Никто не знал, что андроид также решил заняться и другими экспериментами, что были несанкционированны и строго запрещены по Конституции: «Никто из андроидов не имеет права изобретать что-то своё без разрешения со стороны всех гуманоидов, так как это потенциально опасно для общества. Любой подобный случай будет рассматриваться, как попытка роботов сделать изобретение для захвата власти и принижения создателей». Так родился пес Лики – искусственная форма жизни, результат «забав» робота «Теурга». Андроид стал воспитывать его, как сына. Но псу строго не разрешалось покидать свой дом по понятным причинам. «Теург» всячески укрывал его.

Через несколько лет произошел один неприятный случай, когда Лики все-таки без разрешения вышел из дома и едва не попался на глаза посторонним. После этого «Теург» пошел на рискованный шаг: он привел в своё жилище одного из самых элитных мастеров боевых искусств – Хорду Шиллера, чтобы тот обучил сына всем приемам боя, что мастер знал. Андроид хотел быть уверенным, что если вдруг Лики еще раз покинет пределы его дома и попадет в беду, то он сможет с легкостью постоять за себя в мире, где его никто не примет. «Теург» платил сенсею в два раза больше денег, чем нужно, чтобы тот жил у них дома все время обучения пса, ибо робот знал, что мастер обязательно расскажет другим о странном ученике, и тогда «Теургу» несдобровать. Сначала Хорду просто ненавидел Лики, так как знал, что обучает какого-то мутанта, «ошибку природы», и это пес прекрасно знал, так как его нос чувствовал весь негатив биополя сенсея, когда тот общался с ним. Но через некоторое время Хорду привязался к своему ученику, который делал прекрасные успехи в деле постижения тайн ведения боя с холодным оружием и без него. Пес даже получил от мастера боевых искусств забавное прозвище – «пушистое сердце». Когда вся тренировка была завершена, Хорду подарил Лики свою катану. Кроме того, сенсей дал псу капсулу, по форме напоминавшую маленькую фасоль, и попросил Лики положить ее под язык. После этого Хорду рассказал псу о необычном свойстве этого «лекарства от смерти» и попросил Лики никому об этом не рассказывать, даже своему роботу-отцу. Но как только тот вышел из жилища андроида и направился в свой клуб, «Теург» внезапно выстрелил ему в спину из пистолета. Хорду, получив серьёзную рану, умер. Андроид закопал его тело и пришел в дом, ничего не сказал сыну о совершенном убийстве. «Теург» не знал, что мастер успел за те доли секунды, что он еще был в сознании, использовать находившееся под его языком лекарство. Через несколько дней пуля из тела вышла, исцеление было завершено, и труп Хорду фактически воскрес из мертвых. Он вырвался из-под земли и в срочном порядке со всей злобой доложил гуманоидам о случившемся. Хорду также рассказал о том, что видел в доме «Теурга».

К жилищу андроида подошли военные силы и силы правопорядка. Пес, поняв, что ему и его отцу угрожает опасность, применил все свои полученные знания на практике и убил многих из подошедших гуманоидов. Но, получив в грудь и спину по одному шприцу с сильнодействующим снотворным, на время «вышел из игры».

Кайзер послал «Теурга» и его «мощное живое оружие» на планету, где живет ёжик Соник, чтобы он с сыном уничтожил энергетические Изумруды якобы с благой целью для всего космоса, хотя в каком-то плане так оно и было. Кайзер ничего не сказал о настоящей своей цели – захвате «мира Соника», соседней планеты с очень комфортными условиями для жизни. Для ликвидации всех Изумрудов он передал «смертникам» оружие «Пион», а также «Голограф-материализатор», так, на всякий случай, а то вдруг андроиду пригодится.

Кайзер был очень счастлив, когда узнал, что все-все Изумруды прошли первичное уничтожение. Ведь до этого все попытки посылания сюда роботов-смертников с разными их несанкционированными изобретениями кончались полным провалом. До «Теурга» на планету Соника был послан андроид «Конструктор» еще тогда, когда синий еж не родился на этот свет – больше ста лет назад. Робот был уничтожен ежом Назо, одним из предков синего ежа, который применил энергию Изумрудом в своих целях и истребил пришельца.

Но в конце все пошло не так, как хотел кайзер, в результате и он, и его космический корабль, и «Теург», и его ловушка перенеслись обратно на Вельсию из-за Хаос-Контроля.

Когда Лики закончил свои недлинные рассказы, перед глазами Крим возник образ черно-красного ежа Шедоу – он был так же, как и этот пес, рожден искусственным путем. Вскоре Лики попрощался с крольчихой, предварительно узнав ее имя, и побежал прямо к базе доктора Эггмана. Но ни доктора, ни отца он не обнаружил – только лишь того старого гуманоида Кальвина, который стоял возле своего корабля и смотрел на экран «планшета» с целью слежения за происходившими на его родной планете событиями.

- Где мой отец «Теург»? Где Эггман? Где они, отвечай! – выпалил песик, наведя на Кальвина острие своего холодного оружия.

Когда гуманоид рассказал ему обо всех «горячих событиях», Лики силой заставил старика лететь вместе с ним на Вельсию, чтобы увидеться со своим отцом и рассказать об ужасном поступке доктора Эггмана. Кальвину оставалось только подчиниться, так как он в это время не располагал никакими средствами для самозащиты.

Эггман и Соник в «супер-форме» были уже близки к нужному месту прибытия.

- Знаешь, Соник, - неожиданно начал доктор через громкоговоритель, - пусть даже мы давно боремся друг с другом, пусть моя ненависть к тебе не знает границ, я предельно благодарен тебе за то, что ты… существуешь.

Ёж повернул голову и удивленно посмотрел на злодея, сидевшего за стеклом.

- Как это ни парадоксально, Соник, но ты и твои друзья являются для меня… своего рода ключом к личному прогрессу, - продолжил Эггман после недолгой паузы. – Ты всегда ломаешь моих роботов, и я стараюсь создать новых, при этом лучше прежних. Ты, чертов ёж, заставляешь меня совершенствовать свои творения, искать новые пути развития своих роботов. Я непроизвольно стремлюсь к идеалу, к улучшению технологий, иными словами, к собственному прогрессированию. Я как фирма-производитель, а ты – мой конкурент, ты мечтаешь обогнать меня, унизить меня, обдурить меня, показать, что мои роботы против тебя ничто. А я стараюсь делать их все совершеннее, совершеннее и совершеннее. Соник, поверь, мне очень хочется, чтобы ты и твои друзья пали перед моими ногами и позволили мне создать свою Империю Роботов, но я не хочу, чтобы в моей Империи жили неважные роботы. Это звучит странно, но ты и твои друзья вне своей воли являются моими самыми хорошими помощниками. Вы каждый раз как бы проверяете моих роботов на прочность, можно сказать, тестируете их. Тест не пройден – и я начинаю ломать голову над проектом еще большей силы. Очередная неудача – я снова начинаю свой путь к совершенству. Если ты, проклятый ёж, думаешь, что я не учусь на своих ошибках, но ты жестоко ошибаешься. Я просто зрительно исследую вас и своих роботов, временами специально совершая одни и те ошибки, чтобы окончательно убедиться в несостоятельности того или иного плана. Я уверен, что так должен поступать каждый уважающий себя гений. Спасибо еще раз, что ты и твои гадкие друзья существуют в этом мире. Что бы я без вас делал, не представляю?

- Знаешь, Эггман, порой ты бываешь таким странным, - с улыбкой сказал Соник.

Доктор лишь ухмыльнулся, ничего не сказав. По места прибытия остался километр.

Спустя несколько секунд Эггман трансформировал свой корабль в «Эгг-Императора 2», и гигантский киборг своими ножищами приземлился на одну из улиц Вельсии. Стоило только восставшим андроидам увидеть огромного робота, похожего на того гения, во имя которого шла революция, сразу пошли радостные возгласы.

Эггман хотел было нажать на одну из кнопок на панели управления и использовать всю силу Мастер-Изумруда для начала подавления революции роботов, как вдруг у него в голове затесалась мысль: а может, перейти на сторону андроидов? Ведь тогда ты, можно сказать, пойдешь против тех, кто тебе так близок по духу! Роботы сей планеты славят тебя, а это значит, что Империя Роботов, о которой Эггман так долго мечтал, сама идет в руки.

Но все сомнения доктора развеялись в одно мгновение, когда внезапно прилетел космический корабль, на котором были Кальвин и Лики, и пес, увидев своего отца среди тысяч андроидов, спрыгнул с судна и на лету схватился за «Теурга» и повис на его шее. Его отец не знал, что сказать. Он не понимал, каким образом его пес-сын вдруг оказался жив, но «Теург» и не захотел размышлять на эту тему. По лицу робота текли слезы, которые пес вылизывал своим шершавым языком. Спустя некоторое время Лики рассказал отцу о том, что на самом деле случилось тогда в седьмом отсеке базы Эггмана, «Теург» был вне себя от ярости.

Толстый доктор, понимая, что сейчас все может пойти против него, тут же включил все системы на полную мощность. «Эгг-Император 2» прямо на глазах начал менять цвет. Сначала в роботов полетели сотни ракет, вырывавшихся из спины киборга. Как только все ракеты были выпущены, из «живота» пошел большой по диаметру световой луч, который являлся «основной фишкой» огромного робота. Он буквально прожигал все на всем пути. Доктор также не побрезговал воспользоваться атакой двумя лазерами из глаз киборга.

Всего за несколько часов сотни тысяч андроидов пали на «поле боя». Смертельную участь разделил и «Теург», в которого попала одна из «шальных» ракет доктора Эггмана. Фактически, все андроиды шестнадцатого поколения, за исключением нескольких единиц роботов, были стерты с лица Вельсии. Дальнейшая судьба пса Лики осталась загадкой.

Как только революция была подавлена, Соник неожиданно ворвался точно в центр «спины» гигантского киборга Эггмана, вырвал из пускового механизма Мастер-Изумруд и повредил больше половины внутренностей «Эгг-Императора 2». В итоге творение доктора было испорчено, как и все предыдущие изобретения злого гения.

Эггман вовремя катапультировался и приземлился на одной из крыш домов. Злой гений смотрел на ежа и бранил его. Соник только взглянул на изливавшего злобу доктора, подмигнул ему и полетел вместе с Мастер-Изумрудом в руках на свою родную планету, оставляя за собой золотую полоску.

Прошел еще месяц.

В базе Эггмана все роботы, кроме Боко и Деко, «работали по хозяйству», в то время как два старых металлических друга от безделья сидели на полу и играли в карты.

- Ура! Я выиграл! – радостно сказал Деко.

- Ну вот, опять! – уныло сказал Боко. – Тебе что-то постоянно везет!

- Эй, Дуо, натри-ка спинку победителю! – обратился Деко к одному из похожих на него самого роботов.

Дуо подошел к Деко, полил на тряпку чистящее средство и стал тереть ею спину.

- Какое приятное ощущение чистоты! – блаженствовал Деко, которому Дуо сделал нечто вроде «массажа для роботов».

- Хорошо быть главными! – сказал Боко. – Только и делаешь, что сидишь спокойно и командуешь! Красота! Вот это я понимаю – райская жизнь! Интересно, а почему Эггмана до сих пор нет?

- Не знаю, меня это мало волнует, - сказал Деко. – Лучше бы он и не возвращался!

- Я согласен, без него так хорошо! – сказал Боко. – Не жизнь, а сказка!

Внезапно за пределами базы раздался шум. Боко и Деко выбежали наружу. Перед базой приземлился космический корабль, из которого через полминуты вышел Эггман. На его лице была ехидная улыбка.

- О, кто меня встречает! – язвительно сказал доктор. – Ну что, успели соскучиться?

- Э… да, доктор, - одновременно солгали Боко и Деко.

- Уф, сколько же я всего разузнал на Вельсии! – продолжил Эггман. – Это был… ну… настоящий обмен опытом!

- Доктор, а что это корабль у Вас? – спросил Боко. – Это совершенно не похоже на трансформацию «Эгг-Императора 2»!

- «Эгг-Императора 2» испортил этот проклятый ёж, - ответил доктор. – Этот корабль был куплен мной за деньги, полученные из казны за подавление революции. Так что для вас и всех остальных роботов есть одно задание: разберите этот корабль на запчасти! Я из них сделаю какого-нибудь нового робота, который будет мощнее, чем «Эгг-Император 2»!

- Да, вот и закончилась наша сладкая жизнь, - шепнул своему другу Деко.

- Да, это точно! – согласился Боко.

- За счет знаний, полученных мной на Вельсии, я создам «Эгг-Императора 3», и он точно будет самым настоящим идеальным боевым роботов во Вселенной! – сказал гений.

- Ну вот, началось… - уныло прошептал Боко.

Эггман зашел в базу и отправился на кухню. Он был просто дико голоден. Что ждет Соника и всю его планету в будущем? В любом случае, это уже совсем другая история…

КОНЕЦ.

Липецк, 2011 г.


End file.
